


Archer and ballerina

by Katie_128



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Ballet, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, High School, Romance, Summer, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_128/pseuds/Katie_128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should be the best time of his life. Summer before senior year. But when he is betrayed by his girlfriend and best friend he doesn't know what to do now. Luckily, destiny has a new challenge for him – enchanting, petite, blonde ballerina. </p><p>High School Olicity AU where Roy is Felicity's older brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There You Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Oliciters:) My name is Katie and this my first Olicity fanfiction. I'm realy nervous about it and I hope you will like it. I want to thank to my amazing beta warehouseluver13 for her time and work, I wouldn't be able to post this without her help:) Also I kind of promised mentioned my younger sister, Oliciter too, here because she's probably the first one who reads my fics with all my horrible mistakes and typos. And I can't forget my best friend Katie who helps me with story line. I hope it would push both of them to write too ;)
> 
> Anyway for a story, it's high school AU with 18 years old Oliver and 17 years old Felicity. There are a lot of figures from Flarrow universe. Before you start reading be aware Im not big fan of Laurel Lance (and believe me I tried so hard.) But this is Olicity story and I promise you I'm trying to write Laurel as best I can considering what I want to do with story and where I want to be heading with it. Also it's high school guys, I mean everyone saw mean girls :D
> 
> Also I will be doing polyvore to each chapter and other support things like videos, music, pictures, gifs...especially when it comes to ballet and because I love it in others fanfics So, I think that's it for now. If you have any questions for the story or me feel free to contact me:) Also I would be thankful for our your kudos, subscribers and comments to let me know if you like my story:)

  **Chapter one**

 

   «-------------------»

 

** **

**Polyvore for this chapter:[1](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=161790386),[2](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=161806403),[3](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=161905350),[4](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=161909483)**

[video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxgTidnhtIo) of what Felicity was dancing

music:

 **"There You Go"**  


 

  
_Please don't come around talkin bout that you love me_  
_Cuz that love shit just ain't for me_  
_And I dont wanna hear that you adore me_  
_And I know that all you're doin is runnin your mind games_  
_Don't you know my game beats these games_  
_So your best bet is to be straight with me_

_So you say you wanna talk, let's talk_  
_If you won't talk, I'll walk, yeah it's like that_  
_Got a new man, he's waiting out back_  
_Now what, what you think about that_  
_Now when I say I'm through, I'm through_  
_Basically, I'm through with you_  
_Whatcha wanna say, had to have it your way, had to play games_  
_Now you're beggin me to stay_

 

_There you go, lookin pitiful_  
_Just because I let you go_  
_There you go, talkin bout you want me back_  
_But sometimes it be's like that, so_  
_There you go, talkin bout you miss me so, that you love me so, why I let ya go_  
_There you go cause your lies got old, look at you_  
_There you go_

_Please don't come around talkin bout how you changed_  
_How you said good-bye to what's-her-name_  
_All it sounds like to me is new game_  
_And I was right when I thought I'd be much better off without you_  
_Had to get myself from round you, cuz my life was all about you_

_So you say you wanna talk, I don't_  
_Say you wanna change, I won't_  
_Yeah, it's like that_  
_Had your chance, won't take ya back_  
_Now what, whatcha think about that_  
_And when I say I'm through, I'm through_  
_Basically I'm through wit you_  
_Whatcha wanna say_  
_Had to have it your way, had to play games, now you're beggin me to stay_

 

 

_Oooh, don't you wish you could turn the hands of time_  
_Don't you wish you still were mine_  
_Don't you wish I'd take you back_  
_Don't you wish that things were simple like that, oh_  
_Didn't miss a good thing till it was gone_  
_But I knew it wouldn't be long, till you came runnin back_  
_Missin my love, there you go_

 

**«-------------------»**

 

 

 

Oliver sat on the edge of the giant pool, which is situated in Queen Manor's backyard, warm water slowly washing his feet. He sighed, closed his eyes and rubbed them with his free left hand, the second one firmly holding the bottle of beer. He took another sip, absorbing the taste. He had this deal with parents, that beer is okay only after his 18 birthday. Not that he was abstinent before. Hell no! He drank, smoked, took drugs and other vices, which the life of teenage billionaire offered. Plus the inability of his parents actively raising him or his sister, has made him typical rich frat boy. He is Oliver Queen. He could and do what he pleased.

 

It's beginning of June but mainly start of summer holiday. Thanks to reconstruction, his school ended 5 days before today. It should have been the best summer of his life. Last summer before graduation, college and how his father loves to say, before he has to take responsibilities for his last name. To become 'master of the universe' and preparing himself for his place as hire of Queen Empire. But universe punched him in a face just the second day out of school. And what a punch it was.

 

 

Oliver wasn't a saint. He is pretty much opposite of it. He drinks A LOT. And not casually drinking a beer with his friends, no, hard liquor – vodka, scotch...but mainly vodka was on daily basics. He smokes on a daily basis. Not so much weed you would be expecting, but cigarettes. Truth to be told, he stopped because when he joined baseball team, his coach, Slade Wilson, gave him health pep talk about it. So he finally quit, but sometimes he goes with couple of classmates and has a hookah or some cigarettes on party.

 

He takes drugs. It also used to be worse than nowadays. He started when he was freshman. At first it was innocent. Weed was his first high experience. However, when he started to attend lots of parties, the less innocent it was. At one of these parties, he took ecstasy. It was fun, so it happened to be his party drug number one. Then there were the pills. Sometimes he even lost a track of what pill he put through his throat. His absolute drug peak (or bottom) was cocaine. It was, after all, just one of the drugs for rich spoiled brats.

 

Fortunately, Raisa – their housekeeper and sometimes bigger mother role to him than Moira, found a dose in his room. He never saw her so angry. He had to swear to stop with it or she would tell his parents. He knew it would be disaster. They would send him on rehab and his father would gave him his classic 'You're disappointed me' speach. He knew cocaine was too much, hell he was only 17 years old. Raisa had controlled him and helped him, when desire was almost too much. In the end he was proud of himself. He never had a dose of that white powder again. Yet that didn't mean he stopped taking other kinds of drugs. Not at all.

 

He cheated. He was aware he's handsome and attractive. Plus his bank account make him almost irresistible. Long years he was this boy - wearing clothes only with brand on it, driving super fast, super expensive cars, his watches only from the most exclusive designers, hair always in perfect cut. That's why not surprisingly, girls stick to him like moth to the flame. He had couple of girlfriends before Laurel. Each flig lasted about a week. Than he has met Laurel; gorgeous Laurel Lance. Her father is a dectective for Starling PD, and thanks to that, both of his daughters were given scholarship from the city for Starling City's Olson Academy. The best private high school in town.

 

He met her first day in school, along with her younger sister Sara. Right away she attracted him. She was the girl who embodied his chick type – brown hair, long, slim figure, big boobs, great ass, full lips...she was his perfect dream girl. They circled around each other for couple of months before they finally hooked up. Since they began dating he has cheated so many times, and Laurel knew. She had to. Not every time, but she had to feel it. The times she made a scene, he bought her some jewelry, shoes or dress his mother suggested, and promised, he would never do it again and she always took him back. He didn't know why. He had seen so many times his mother talking with her. Laurel was her ultimate favorite girl. Good family, promising career as lawyer, elegant with the best manners, able to walk around Starling City's high society so well as if she walked in high heels. She was perfect future daughter-in-law. At least for Moira.

 

His life changed dramatically for a first time 10 months ago. He cheated, again, but this time he made a mistake, huge mistake. He was drunk and actually didn't want to be unfaithful, but yeah, shit happens. Anyway, when Laurel came later, she found a bra under his pillow. She was furious, yelling, screaming, crying, swearing...and in the end she broke up with him. Forever. This time he knew it was serious. She was fed up with his little beside adventures. And for the first time he really, deeply regretted it. He wanted to be with Laurel. He didn't know if he loves her. He had never loved a girl, so how he was supposed to know how love felt. But he cared. He cared about her very much and didn't want to lose her.

 

 

So he changed. It was Slade who pushed him. He cut his hair in more mature, shorter cut, he pushed every girl away who reached him and begged. Begged Laurel to forgive him, that he is the asshole who promised her that too many times, but this time he would keep it and he will prove it. He started to study and had better marks and relentlessly wooing her. In the end she gave up, took him back and he kept his promise. He never cheated on her again. He also got better in baseball, made it to main batter and captain of archery team. He spent more time in gym, got more muscular and firm.

 

The second time the universe punched his life was actually two days ago. He was celebrating the end of the school. 'Goodbye school, welcome summer' party took place at Colin Aldrin's house, one of his buddy's in baseball team. He didn't drink too much and was extremely bored. Laurel had family dinner, because her Sara was leaving for some martial arts summer camp and Tommy – his best friend since childhood, left unusually early, claiming he wasn't in the mood for party, which was weird, considering, he was the same playboy as Oliver.

 

So next morning after Oliver woke up, he went jogging. He had his 10 miles track and nothing made him refreshed like morning run while listening his favourite band. When he finished it, he felt pumped up for first school-free day, looking forward spending it with his best friend and girlfriend. And sweaty. He was very sweaty. Sun in June was already shining strong and 10 miles made his t-shirt drenched and uncomfortable. Fortunataly, because Merlyn Manor was close, he decided to use Tommy's shower.

 

He reached the Merlyn residence in short time. He was welcomed by Mr. Kepler, housekeeper.

 

"Hello Mr. Queen. What brings you here?"

 

"Hello Mr. Kepler. I'm here for Tommy. Is he up yet?"

 

"I don't know, he haven't leave his room yet. But I am assuming he is resting, since is first day of summer holiday."

 

That was nothing new. Tommy enjoyed staying in bed till lunch. He was night person. "I'll go into his room."

 

"Sure Mr. Queen. Call if you need anything."

 

And with nod he left towards kitchen. He didn't ask questions. Oliver made his way up the stairs, humming his favourite song and quickly getting to Tommy's bedroom. He didn't bothered with knocking. He never did.

 

In the moment he opened the door his world shuddered. It wouldn't be the first time he caught Tommy with his 'yesterday night flame'. Sometimes in plural. So he wouldn't be too surprised finding girl crawling in bed in nothing but black lingerie and red stilettos and Tommy under her in his boxers. No, it wouldn't be anything new. If the girl wasn't Laurel Lance. His girlfriend. His girlfriend and best friend.

 

Right away Tommy spotted him and cursed. He shook Laurel off of him, got out of bed and to stand in front Oliver. Laurel meanwhile grabbed probably Tommy's shirt and put it on.

 

"Ollie! Ollie! Ollie wait, it isn't what it looks like..." his best friend started with clearly panic in his voice.

 

Oliver needed couple of seconds to observe the situation. The scene playing in his head on a loop – Tommy and Laurel, Laurel and Tommy, his girlfriend and best friend...Different emotions were changing inside of him so quickly he didn't know which prevailed. Anger was the first one. Without thinking his right fist collided with Tommy's face. Tommy, not expecting the punch, fall on the ground, already rubbing his jaw. Laurel yelped and run towards them.

 

"What the fuck Ollie?" She yelled at him, kneeling by Tommy's side, examining the bruise.

 

"What the fuck Ollie? What the fuck you two! I find you two screwing and you thought I would be calm?" Oliver shouted.

 

"It's not what it looks like." Laurel repeated Tommy's previous words.

 

"No? And what's it Laurel? Because it looks like my girlfriend and best friend almost naked in bed!"

 

"Ollie..."

 

"No! Shut up! So that's why you left early yesterday? To fuck my girlfriend?!"

 

"No Ollie, just listen..."

 

"No! I won't be listening you. I am done with you! Both of you!"

 

Oliver turned around but was stopped by Laurel's words.

 

"You're so pathetic! Like you didn't cheat on me with every girl who was willing!"

 

She had a point. He cheated. But this was his best friend, for Christ sake!

 

"Yeah, but this is Tommy and you! You honestly thought I would pass it like nothing?!"

 

"Like you didn't make mistakes!"

 

Oliver paused and thought about Laurel's comment. Mistakes?

 

"What do you mean mistakes," he looked on them, studied their faces when it hit him, “this wasn't the first time, was it?"

 

The question stayed unanswered. Tommy was looking anywhere but him and Laurel found the Tommy's carpet more interesting than their conversation.

 

“How long?" Oliver shouted.

 

"Ollie..." Tommy begging his best friend again.

 

“I asked how long?!"

 

"Couple of months." Tommy's voice visibly full of shame and regret.

 

Oliver ran a hand through his hair. The whole situation was too unbelievable. His mind tried to process the scene in front of him. Suddenly it was too much. The anger and betrayal he felt towards two people who he trusted once with no questions. He had to get out of here. There was nothing left to say or do. Yeah he could beat Tommy or continue arguing with Laurel, but it was useless. So he left and shut the door with force. Not bothering to look at either of them them single look.

 

**«-------------------»**

 

So here he is, drinking a bottle of beer, watching corners of his backyard and thinking about them. He has ignored all Tommy's and Laurel's calls. He is done. Even if it hurts, mainly with Tommy. To be the betrayal even better, he has found out the whole group of his buddies knew the truth and didn't tell him a thing. So now, completely without friends, he is sitting here and pouring the liquor from the bottle down his throat. That's for best summer of his life.

 

He doesn't know how much time has passed when he hears his father yelling from the foyer. He is surprised, because Robert Queen almost everyday works till late night hours. That's why him at home in the late afternoon is very unusual. Oliver with sign stands up and heads inside the house. He finds his father standing by the side of wooden table in the foyer.

 

“Oliver, son, I wasn't expecting you to be here.“ Robert welcomes him.

 

“You're telling me? What are you doing at home so early?“ He takes a deep breath to answer him when the rapid sound of someone running down the stairs fills the space.

 

“Daddy! You're home early!“ Thea, his 9 years old sister jumps on their father, holding cell phone in one hand and popsicle in second one.

 

“Hi, baby girl. I picked up your mommy at work and decided to come home early and make family dinner. Good?“

 

“Yes, It's boring here with Oliver, he's brooding all day. He's no fun.“

 

"Thea..." Oliver whined, sounding like a little kid.

 

"Who's no fun?" A familiar voice said from behind them. They turned around and see Queen matriarch, Moira, coming their way.

 

"Mummy!" Thea shrieked with happiness. She wiggles out of Robert's arms and ran towards her mother. It's like Christmas to see both of their parents home for dinner. Most of the time it is just Queen siblings and Raisa or Moira. The last family dinner they had was on Oliver's birthday and that was months ago. Oliver knows how much his sister misses having them around. Yes, there is Raisa and him and he tries to be the best older brother to her, but still he can't quite fill her needs for parents attention, mainly their father's. So every family action is like present for Thea.

 

"Ollie has been moody all day! He's sitting by the pool, whimpering like a little baby and drinking beer from the bottle. I tried to coax him to play some games but he refused. He haven't left the house for two days now. He's so annoying! Even Jessica said that and she has the biggest crush on Ollie like ever, even more than on Harry Styles!" Thea described to her mother.

 

His parents look at him with a confused expression across their faces.

 

"Oliver, are you okay?" His mom asked with care.

 

"Nothing..." Oliver replies wearily, not really wanting to talk about it.

 

"Thea, baby, go to tell Raisa we will all have dinner tonight while we talk with your brother." Robert says to Thea. She nodded her head and quickly disappeared into the kitchen.

 

"So, Oliver, what is it?"

 

"I said, it's nothing."

 

"Are you in trouble again? What is it? Alcohol? Drugs? How much it will cost us this time?"

 

He knew his father didn't have the best expectations of him, but it still hurt.

 

"Oliver, sweetheart, just tell us, so we can help you." His mother kind words and concerned face is the last push to confess his difficulties.

 

"It's Laurel, we broke up."

 

"Oliver, what have you done this time? I thought you stopped with cheating..." Moira's disappointment clear.

 

"Believe me or not, it was Laurel who cheated." he snapped at her.

 

"Wait...what? Laurel cheated on you?" Incredulity evident in her features.

 

"Yes, with Tommy." he whispered, but anger showing in his voice.

 

"With Tommy? Oh my god Oliver! I...I don't know what to say."

 

"Yeah, mum, they didn't have much either."

 

His father offered him sad smile and gave him a sympathetic hug around his shoulders, before leaving the room. Oliver sensed his father now understood why he doesn't want to talk and dropped the topic. His mother on the other hand...

 

"Oliver, I now it's horrible, but, you have to admit, that you made couple of stupid things too. So be angry, but then go to Laurel and forgive her."

 

"Mother, are you crazy!? She cheated on me with my best friend! Yeah I know I wasn't the best boyfriend ever but ever since we decided to start with white blank page ten months ago I have never went with someone else. And no, sorry, I know you loved her and thought she would be perfect daughter-in-law and next Mrs. Queen but I can't forgive her this betrayal! No! Just no...Our relationship was always, since the beginning, this fucked up. We...we...bring up only the worst of us. It was only just matter of time when we would call it of but, this?! Sleeping with my best friend..." Oliver furiously shook his head and before running upstairs to his room.

 

**«-------------------»**

 

After dinner Oliver announced he planned on going to the gym. He usually goes with his friend John Diggle but it's late and Digg has free day which he's spending with his fianceé Lyla. He has known Diggle since his 15. John was 23 and after his first tour in Afghanistan. They became friends easily, he found in Digg somehow older brother who he went for advice. After his third tour he left army behind with his girlfriend, later fianceé Lyla. Lyla started working for government, but Digg wanted to escape this life since during one of the tours his brother died. He founded the gym and helped people in self-defence classes. 

 

They grew apart during Oliver's wild times but when he got clean he went to Digg and asked for help to stay drug free. (it was after his rehab from cocaine) Digg proposed gym exercise and it definitely helped. It cleared his head and every time Oliver had weak moment he went there to train. It was his thing to train at least every day and yeah, he likes what it does to his body. Besides, it has enhanced his baseball performances so much it has even made him star of the team.

 

He arrived at the gym and from locker room he went straight to the boxing dummy and began to punch. He tried to put all his anger on it, hoping it would give him some kind of relief.

 

"Wow, easy tiger." The voice next to him says. He looks up to see Roy Smoak.

 

He is, how he calls him, 'gym buddy'. They met here and quickly created friendship. Well friendship, they only talk at gym, never go out together after. Yet, Oliver liked to hang out with Roy. He is a little smaller than him, with dark blond, short cropped hair. He's at same age. From what Roy has told him he studies sports and photography. It is odd combination, however he explained he loves sports such as hockey, basketball and martial arts and never actually was into school. So his mum let him study at the sport academy. Also, if he remembers correctly, another passion of his is photography, because his mother is very famous photographer and he kind of inherited it from her. That's why besides attending the sports academy he also attends photography school in summer and some photography classes after school. Also he's great at parkour – another thing in common with Oliver, has girlfriend Charlie and has never mentioned his father though always talking about his mum with adoration. And yeah he has younger sister. And that's all he knows about Roy.

 

They never talk much just the same stupid themes – sports, chicks, school....nothing serious.

 

"What's up Queen? Trouble in paradise?" He asked sarcastically.

 

"Leave it Roy, I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap"

 

"Wow, what happened? You sound like someone scratched your porsche"

 

When Oliver didn't reply Roy started to pay attention. Every time he points out he's wealthy Oliver usually fights back, mostly with words.

 

"Common Queen!"

 

"I broke up with my girlfriend..."

 

"Well, sorry about that..."

 

"after I found her in the bed of my best friend." Oliver finishes. Roy opens his mouth and closes it again.

 

"Man, I'm sorry, that's bad...I mean, if I find Charlie in my friend's bed I don't know what I would do...How are you holding up?"

 

Honestly, Oliver doesn't know if he is hurt or just pissed off. If he is sad his relationship with Laurel ended or just upset of what how it did. If he is more sorry of loss of his girlfriend or Tommy. So he punched harder. Roy silently joined him and began to train on next dummy.

 

"I'm done..." Oliver said as finished session. He grabbed his gym bag, throwing towel over shoulder.

 

"Yep, me too. If you're going I'll go with you I just have to do something before we leave, so wait a minute."

 

Oliver nods and heads to the lockers. He is half way when he hears the soft sound of music. It's coming from the hall he saw once dancers training in. Curiosity overtake him and silently approaches slightly open large glass door. Inside the room are only couple of lamps turn on, which causes very light illumination. Outside, the city is already drowns in darkness also the corridor where he stands. He likes going to the gym almost at closing hours, taking opportunity to work out in calm and without people.

 

In the hall he spots only one person, girl. She has her back to him, facing mirror wall, that's why he isn't able to see her face clearly. She's wearing peach hoody, black tracksuit and nike sneakers. Her hair pull up in messy bun, still firmly in place as she stretches her head back and forth. First she pulled off her hoodie. His shivers a little when he catches a sight of what's underneath. The top part of black leotard has short sleeves and upper part is translucent, covered only by sheet of black cloth. Then she removed her sweatpants and shoes, which allowed the leotard to leave little to the imagination.

 

Whoever she is, she has perfect legs – long, slim, tight but very feminine. Her skin under lamp light glows and he can tell the complexion is creamy and smooth and so touchable. Oliver imagined running his hands over it to feel if it's velvet as he believes it is. Her whole body is tiny, he guessed her height is at least up to his shoulders, however she isn't too slim as he would have thought ballerinas are. She has curves. His stare moves to her bottom when she bent down to her gym bag. Damn...if her legs are great, her ass is fabulous. And he saw a lot of them.

 

Oliver doesn't have much time to observe her backside, because ballerina moves to the stereo in the corner where she selects a song. After that she turns around. The hall is big, the lighting is somewhat dimmed that she didn't notice him. Oliver has been trying his best to keep silent and hidden behind the wall in the dark to be able undisturbed watching her. Wait a minute... Isn't this weird? IS he weird? What the hell is wrong with him, spying that girl without knowing who she is. His thoughts are cut by the mysterious girl, who starts stretching. The front side of the suit is even more sexy than it's back. It has sweetheart neckline but covered in the same sheer cloth like he saw on her back. But it's her movements what captures him.

 

At first she come to the horizontal polls by the glass wall. She stand up on pointe shoe, which he kind of missed her putting it on. Then lashes out slowly her left leg and almost vertically rests it on the bars, bending her head to it and hugging the leg. Oliver is shocked with how she made it with such a ease. On those freaking pointe shoes!

 

She repeats the same routine with second leg. Than she leaves the bars behind and stretches without it. Suddenly she slides, so slowly, into the ballet split. Oliver only stares as ballerina bends her back and her head touches the leg. It isn't possible, to be this supple, yes he heard of ballerinas that are flexible but he always had in mind a gymnastic athlete when someone has said flexible. Not ballerinas. Yeah he actually hasn't seen any ballet. His parents wanted to come with them on one of many ballet plays which Starling City's theater offered but everytime he had something better to do. He could see the huge mistake he made. Oliver doesn't know if he is more captured or aroused. Of course, he realized how creepy it is to be aroused by unknown girl while she was in ballet split but hell, he was 18 years old guy, just a man, and this was hot as fuck.

 

The girl abruptly straightens and removes shoes. Again she passes to the stereo and choose different song. And this time, barefoot, she begin dancing.

 

Oliver has never seen something like this. Her each move is accurate to the music. Every jump, turn or split are, although evident difficult, performed in complete lightness, like it was her second naturality. He has no idea who she is, damn he doesn't even see her face properly but still he's trapped by her completely. There is just something about her. He is so fucused on his stalking when he hears Roy's voice.

 

"Queen? Queen? Oh here you are, sorry it took so long, I was looking for...yeah here she is."

 

Roy says as he saw him. Oliver quickly steps back from the door to not to look like he is observing her, which he actually did for last ten minutes. His gym buddy walks into the hall without any problems right to the girl. They know each other? Was it that mysterious Charlie, his girlfriend?

 

"Hey Fel, there you are and be careful." He addresses the girl, handing the car keys.

 

"Thanks, Roy. I'll be here just another hour and then go home."

 

Oliver's curiosity is too big to be ignored anymore, so he took a deep breath and comes inside. For a first time he could see her face fully. She was beautiful. Her eyes are big and so bright blue, framed by long lashes. And her lips. Damn her lips...He has never seen more kissable one, covered in light pink gloss, full and moving while she talks with Roy. Her whole face is soft with petite features not sharp edges, which he prefered in past. She is absolutely different than any other girl Oliver has ever showed interest in.

 

And she is absolutely the most beautiful one he has ever seen.

 

'"Queen, hey, I'm going now, I just had to give her my car keys. By the way, this is Felicity, my younger sister."

 

Oliver looks directly on her, their eyes meet for the first time. Now he can put the name to her face.

 

Felicity Smoak, the enchanting ballerina.

 

* * *

 

 So that's it. I hope you liked it and come back for next chapter:)

 

Katie:)

 

Tumblr: [myanotheruniverse.tumblr.com](http://myanotheruniverse.tumblr.com/)

Polyvore: [Katie-s128](http://katie-s128.polyvore.com/)

Fanfiction.net:[ Katie.S128](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5767169/)

 

 


	2. Breathe Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, the first Olicity interaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys:) I'm back from vacation, I won't lie I'm really glad to be back home. At first I won to thank you all for your response on the first chapter. It really means world to me and I want to thank you for all your kudos, bookmarks, subscribers , comments and hits. I definitely didn't expect this kind of reaction. So once again, THANK YOU!:) 
> 
> Anyway sorry for delight, I was supposed to have wifi on vacation but it didn't work. But I had time to write so I have written two chapters and I'm in the middle of the fourth one. I have some troubles with my laptop, but I should get ne one for my 19th birthday next month. (Also I broke my cell phone on vacation 'cause I'm the most clumsy person in the world and I can't find my laptop mouse and I'm like without a hand right now...)
> 
> For this chapter I rewrote it many times, still not quite satisfied with it. It's shorter chapter, however I can promise next chapter is better:) So again don't be afraid to let me know how you like my story and feel free to contact me:) 
> 
> I don't own Arrow or it's characters, only my OC (sadly :( )
> 
> Also great thanks to my amazing beta warehouseluver13, for her time and work, I wouldn't be able to post this without her help:)

**Chapter two**

 

** **

 

**«-------------------»**

 

** **

 

**Polyvore for this chapter:[1](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=166177815),[2](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=162739235)**

**music:**

  **"Breathe Me"**  


 

  
_Help, I have done it again_  
_I have been here many times before_  
_Hurt myself again today_  
_And the worst part is there's no one else to blame_

_Be my friend_  
_Hold me, wrap me up_  
_Unfold me_  
_I am small and needy_  
_Warm me up_  
_And breathe me_

_Ouch, I have lost myself again_  
_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,_  
_Yeah, I think that I might break_  
_Lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

_Be my friend_  
_Hold me, wrap me up_  
_Unfold me_  
_I am small and needy_  
_Warm me up_  
_And breathe me_

_Be my friend_  
_Hold me, wrap me up_  
_Unfold me_  
_I am small and needy_  
_Warm me up_  
_And breathe me_

 

****«-------------------»** **

 

 

The night when Oliver met Felicity, he couldn't sleep. He tried watching some TV, listening to music, and counting sheep....but sleep never came. He keeps telling himself it has nothing to do with Roy's younger sister, yet everytime he closed his eyes, Oliver saw the beautiful dancing girl. After his fifth attempt to sleep, he just gave up and stared at bedroom ceiling, his mind again wondering to their previous meeting.

* * *

 

Felicity Smoak. The girl who was able to capture him in less than 15 minutes, was chatting with her older brother, absolutely ignoring him. Oliver stood there like struck by lightning, rooted to the spot. So when Roy interrupted him from his catatonic state by clapping on his shoulder, he was very thankful.

 

"Let's go Queen, I'm done here. Bye Fel." Roy said before he moved passed Oliver, walking out of the hall.

 

And of course, Oliver wasn't capable of nothing more that little nod towards her, which she returned. Smooth Queen, smooth.

 

Once he caught up with Roy, he started interrogate him, as subtle as he could.

 

"So, that was your baby sister?"

 

"Hmm...Yes, through she's only one year younger."

 

"You never mentioned she's dancer..."

 

"Why should I? We've never talked about our families than basic facts..."

 

That was true. The only thing he told Roy about his, were names of the family members, which was kind of lame, considering he could easily find it online.

 

"So she usually practices here?"

 

"Yeah...Come on Queen I want to go shooting in the morning and I have to wake up really early."

 

And that's how their conversation ended. Oliver was relieved, that Roy was clearly tired and little grumpy, so he didn't seemed it strange, how vehemently he tried pull information out of him.

 

His thoughts are cut by beeping cell phone on the night stand. Looking at the time on the clock, he wondered who could be texting him at 2 a.m.

 

Opening the device he let out a desperate sigh. Tommy.. He had to admit the guy had perseverance. Since that 'pleasure morning' he called or texted endlessly.

 

**Tommy M. - Ollie, please, let me talk to you, let me explain.**

 

Oliver feels like his captured in some infinite circle. Tommy wants to explain, he doesn't want to listen. He told him million times he doesn't care about anything what leaded to him screwing Laurel. Tommy chose months ago, when he brought her in his bed.

 

**Oliver Q. - Tommy, one last time, I don't care!**

 

**Tommy M. - Oliver, we're best friends! Since we were babies, Oliver I know I made a mistake, but there are more things in the whole picture.**

 

**Oliver Q. - Whole picture?! You were sleeping with Laurel for three months! I think I can see the picture pretty clearly. You know, Tommy, I've done a lot, but I would never do something like this to you.**

 

Oliver pressed send one final time to end their exchange. Anger again ran through his body. Hoping to gain some control, he gave sleep another chance.

 

* * *

Oliver woke up the next morning at 10, and for the first time in many years he had no idea what to do today. Suddenly there was an annoying knocking sound of someone at the door. Which is the last thing he really wanted this morning. If it's his mother, she would again be convincing him to try to get back with Laurel, if it's Thea she would want to play games with him, if it's Raisa she would want to talk about the situation and how he feels about it. And Oliver isn't delight of any of those topics. So maybe if he would be quiet enough, they would thing he's still asleep.

 

"Oliver. It's me, Digg."

 

That's surprise. He is the last person he would guess who would be outside his door. Well not last, his father would probably be the last one. But he hasn't told Digg anything, so how does he know? Despite his bad and very antisocial mood he can't let Digg stand in the corridor. So with deep sigh he opens the door.

 

"Hey Digg, what are you doing here?"

 

"Your mother called. Do you let me in or..."

 

"Yeah sure, sorry, come in."

 

Digg walked in and look around the room. Oliver on the other hand stays behind.

 

"Your mother said you and Laurel broke up. And how...sorry man..."

 

"Mmhm...thanks." following by long awkward pause, both finding what to say next.

 

"Why my mother called you?"

 

"My bet is she thought I could make you forgive Laurel so you could take her back."

 

Oliver frowns, that is typical Moira.

 

"Well that's not happening."

 

"I can imagine that, Honestly you did the right thing. I've never believe she's this gorgeous Laurel, without any mistakes. You and Laurel are too alike. Two alphas...That can't work. But your my friend and she was your girlfriend, so I let my mouth shut."

 

Oliver nodded. Everything John said was true. They are too similar. On paper they were perfect match but in real life not so fabulous.

 

"What are you going to do now, in the end you two were together for almost three years, with couple of breaks."

 

"I don't know...I guess I have to find something different to do whole summer."

 

"My gym is open to you, you know that I'm actually starting new programs for summer."

 

"Like what?"

 

"Spinning, yoga in nature, swimming, new self-defence techniques, canoeing, water jumping..."

 

While Digg was listing the new activities he prepared, Oliver remembered the actual reason why he couldn't sleep at night.

 

"Digg, do you have new dance lessons in gym?"

 

"Wow, Oliver, I haven't realised you're dance fan," said John as he humorously laughed.

 

Oliver shook his head in a negative manner.

 

"Not me, Digg, I met Roy's sister yesterday, but I've never saw her dancing in the gym before so..."

 

"Oh, you mean Felicity. No I'm not starting ballet lessons, but she asked me if I would allow her to dance here after closing hours. She doesn't have time during the day. She told me when school let's out for the summer she will have more time to train during the day. So what will you choose?"

 

Oliver doesn't pay much attention to him, putting together everything he knows about Felicity – She's 17 years old, dancer with not much free time, apparently nice person since Digg trusted her enough to let her train after hours. Beautiful, withl long blond hair and legs he would....

 

"Oliver, what would you choose?!" John said with louder voice, noticing his focus went somewhere else.

 

"What?" Oliver asked confused.

 

"New courses. What will you choose?"

 

"I...I think I stick with what I do now." He blundered out.

 

"Okay..." said Digg, as he oberved his friends's weird behavior. "I'll go now, call if you need anything." And with that Digg left.

 

Oliver again started wondering why the hell he is so damn attracted to this girl, like he even when he talked to her, their only interaction was an embarrassing nod.

 

The sound of his cell phone cut across the space. Without looking who's calling he picks up it.

 

"Queen."

 

"Ollie? Thank God you picked up that damn phone, I was calling you for days."

 

Oliver cursed under his breath. Laurel. Why he couldn't he just looked at who it was before answering. He was such a idiot sometimes.

 

"Why didn't you answer any of my calls?"

 

"That would be because I don't want to talk Laurel."

 

"Ollie, we both know we're meant to be together. We did mistakes, let's forget it."

 

"No, Laurel you crossed the line I can't accept. We're done."

 

"Oh, please, Ollie, like you can do any better." The tone of her voice different, more bumptious. "Like you can find someone who would have passed all your cheating, drinking, spoiled means...Yeah so now you can go fuck any starting models, drunk girls or gold diggers you find, but then come back to me. Because as you and me know, there's no one better for you than me. I'll wait Oliver..."

 

"Bye Laurel" Oliver doesn't let her talk anymore. Was it true? Was he so fucked up that only she could be with him? He had girlfriends before. But no one stayed. His fault every single time. He threw the phone away and moved to his wardrobe to dress, his head full of her words.

 

* * *

It was once again after 9 p.m when Oliver is leaving the gym. The summer hours have been extended, so gym was open until 10 p.m. Oliver considered to go clubbing tonight. He could go practically anywhere. Each club would die for this kind of propagation. However, without his wingman or any of his buddies was partying in the club boring. He could also hold on Laurel's proposal and find some girl to bang tonight, though he would only confirm her words. So the gym it was. He boxed, played basketball and worked out. It worked and for couple of hours and Oliver forgot about his destroyed personal life.

 

Walking around the dance hall he hears the sound of music once again. This time he's determined. Is it her? Does he has this kind of luck? What luck? It's not like he wants go on date with her, is it? When he reaches the glass door, he sees he was right. It's her.

This time she's in some twisted version of ballet split when the back leg is resting against bench in the air. The second leg is on the floor and she's absolute straight, hand pressed against front leg. She seemed to be in such a coziness she could read a book while doing that. After a while she changes legs.

 

Oliver just stares at her with his mouth wide open. What the hell! Is she trying to kill him? His mind wonders again on thoughts of what positions she actually isn't capable of, because this is....unbelievable, at least for him. Felicity than stands up and streches her arms, neck and legs.

 

 

This time she is wearing a different outfit. Her black leotard is simpler, with straps, which crossed on her back The bottom part covered by tiny black shorts. It looks almost like one piece. Her calves are in leg warmers and light pink or peach ballet shoes on. Hair are in ponytail with some braids by the sides.

Felicity starts to dance. But it's not so perfect like yesterday. There are pauses and mistakes. HE is able to say that. The soft features of her face are not shining as on their first meeting. After couple of minutes she gave up and sadly slid into sitting position, her back on mirror wall. Something is bothering her. Without second through he steps in.

 

"Hey, are you okay?"

 

Felicity looked up at him. She studies him for a while when she answers.

 

"Yes...no...I don't know. I should be alright, but I'm not." She was clearly in distress.

 

Oliver slowly approached her and sat next to her, putting his duffle beside him.

 

"What happened?"

 

"Sorry but I don't know if I want to tell my problems to a stranger."

 

"Hmmm, well my name is..."

 

"Oh I know who you are. You're Oliver Queen."

 

So she knew him. He doesn't want to know in which circumstances.

 

"You were here yesterday with Roy, he talks about you sometimes, that he likes working out with you."

 

Oliver nods but doesn't say anything.

 

"Well, I know knowledge of each others name doesn't make us BFFs but...sometimes is easier confess to a stranger than a friend."

 

Felicity stares at him, Her face seems confused, like she was thinking if what he says is true.

 

"Fine....So...I had this boyfriend, Ray. And we were good. We had a lot of in common, genius level intellect, computers, science, doctor who...however we broke up like three months ago. And I know I'm over him. It isn't like I loved him. But today I found out he's dating again and I was happy for him, he deserves someone, it's the girl I have problem with. Her name is Anna. And..well...she isn't exactly bullying me, but she's mean. About how lame ballet is, how nerdy I am, how I babble all the time...And it hurts you know. I thought me and Ray could be friends, even when I broke up with him, but he goes and picked up the girl I despise. It's like he's holding some revenge on me. Which is ridiculous.

Yes it was me who ended it but it wasn't like we were in love, through he told me he loves me, he was in the hospital and I said something about jello, which was really embarrassing when your boyfriend confesses his love for you, but I could have said something worse like I need to pee or something. I heard about a girl who confessed she's gay after her boyfriend told her I love you, which is probably the worst answer ever and now I'm babbling and I'll end in 3.2.1..."

 

Oliver listened every word that left her beautiful mouth. He catches boyfriend, broke up, mean girl, babbling...Yes she was babbling, but it is so...refreshing? Cute? Light? What is the right word? She was literally shining, he felt lighter with her, even when she talked about serious things. He could answer, putting on his famous playboy billionaire mask, but he doesn't want to. He really wants to help. Give her some adult, clever advice.

 

"Like you're able to give her advice about friendship, you're best friend was fucking your girlfriend for months and you didn't notice." His inner voice said sarcastically.

 

"And have you talked with Ray about it?"

 

'No, we haven't talked since our break up." She sadly said

 

"I am sorry Felicity, I recently kind of lost a friend too, so I know how it hurts."

 

"He didn't...."

 

"Oh no, just slept with my girlfriend." Oliver sensed what she was thinking.

 

"Wow. That's relief." He looked at her like she lost her mind when she suddenly realised her mistake.

 

"Oh god, I didn't mean it's relief like it sounded. I mean it's relief he didn't die or hurt himself. Obviously is not great he had affair with your girlfriend, which is actually terrible, unforgivable, like the worst think he could do,of course if you don't count a murder which is apparently the worst thing anybody could do and I'm babbling again so I stop right now...."

 

Oliver couldn't help but laugh. She was entertaining. Her words so honest without pretence. He didn't laugh since that incident. And she made him just by her natural behaviour. She's pure, almost innocent however hot as no other girl he saw. Innocently hot. That is combination he has never been expose before. And she probably hasn't any idea how attractive it is.

 

"I'm sorry if I offended you Oliver, my babbling is..."

 

"Oh, no, Felicity, you didn't. Honest. You're just very funny and I've had couple of bad days. As for your babbling I like it, you should never apologize for that, at least when your talking to me."

 

Felicity watches him like second head grew on him. Oliver then realised that not many people tolerate her babbling, at most like it.

 

"You're expecting we will talk again."

 

Was she flirting with him? No, that would be some miscalculation, right?

 

"Truth to be told Felicity,I like talking to you. I wish I could help you with Ray. Give you some advice but apparently I'm not the best in this friendship thing."

 

"That's Okay, Oliver, thanks for trying anyway. I actually feel better now. Saying it out. So Thanks for listening my irrational problems."

 

"It's not irrational. You're just frustrated and angry because you're loosing a friend..."

 

"It looks like you are familiar with that feeling."

 

He chuckes "You could say that."

 

Comforting minutes of silence follow. Oliver however isn't ready to this conversation to end.

 

"Roy talks about me?"

 

"Not so much, just mentoning you from time to time. But who in Starling City doesn't know Oliver Queen."

 

"Tabloids? I wouldn't guess you're reader."

 

"I don't have to read it to know you. There's still TV and internet."

 

"Yeah I had couple of bad incidents."

 

"You mean peeing on a cop car or being arrested for another multiple reasons.

 

"Like I said, bad incidents."

 

"Too many for one person who isn't even adult, don't you think?"

 

Oliver stares at her. No one ever called him on his bullshit. Not even his mother.

 

"I made mistakes, but I'm trying to change. However it's hard to break my public image. I don't know....sometimes I feel I should stop trying. No one thinks I could do it so it would be easier to just...play along..."

 

"I would."

 

"What?"

 

"I believe you can do it. I actually believe that person is capable of almost everything what he dares,"

 

"You don't know me."

 

"That's true, but I know that giving up now would play to the card to the ones who says you can't do it. But truth is that these people doesn't matter. You're doing it for yourself after all."

 

Oliver shakes his head. Her words warming him, in the way that he wasn't used to. She is right. He has feeling she is most of the time. He realises it will be time to leave soon. Gym was closing in 15 minutes. Suddenly Oliver knows; He doesn't want to be this their only chat. He needs to speak with her again.

 

"Felicity?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Can I ask you something?"

 

She nods

 

"I know you have no reasons to do so but, maybe we could go on a coffee, to talk about our idiotic friends or try to find something else we have in common. Just please consider it, before you sent me on the place where the sun brightly shines. I'm aware of my reputation. But I...just one coffee...please." Oliver finds himself insecure. He doesn't want it to be a date. Not now. He wants to make good impression, to break all prejudices which his name represents. Coffee is good start.

 

"It's not a date, is it? Because I have no intentions to be your rebound over your ex-girlfriend...."

 

"Just making a new friend. Please Felicity. Not a date...Not yet." Felicity gasped at his last words, but afterwards laugh lightly.

 

"Okay, fine. One coffee. I have time tomorrow before my training. Happy Bean Cafe, it's opposite the gym. At 3 p.m. Is it good for you?"

 

"Yeah, yeah...that's perfect. I'll be there." He tried to sound not to enthusiastically. He failed. Badly.

 

"Okay. But I have to go now. Roy is picking me up." She stands up, collects all her belongings and walked to the doors.

 

"Bye Oliver." She said when she reached them.

 

"Bye Felicity."

 

After she left Oliver let out an enthusiastic shout. Then it hit him. He was captured by her before, but now he is totally screwed.

 

Oh, Oliver, you got yourself in very big trouble.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reading:)
> 
> Next chapter (probably on sunday)  
> -Olicity coffee 'not a date.'
> 
> Katie:)
> 
> Tumblr: myanotheruniverse.tumblr.com
> 
> Polyvore: Katie-s128
> 
> Fanfiction.net: Katie.S128


	3. You Found Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity go on their 'not-a-date'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys:) Thank you for your respons on the last chapter:) It really makes my day you like this story, so big thanks to all of you.
> 
> Anyway, yesterday I (finally) finished fourth chapter, so I probably will post it on wednesday. I did a little math and it looks like this part of story will have about 31 chapters, but you know, it can change very easily.
> 
> As always, thanks to my amazing beta warehouseluver13, for her time and work, I wouldn't be able to post this without her help:)
> 
> I don't own Arrow or it's characters, only my OC (sadly :( )

 

**Chapter three**

 

«-------------------»

 

 

**Polyvore for this chapter:[1](http://www.polyvore.com/chapter_three/set?id=162803391),[2](http://www.polyvore.com/chapter_three/set?id=162852258)**

**"You Found Me"**

 

_I found God_  
_On the corner of First and Amistad_  
_Where the west_  
_Was all but won_  
_All alone_  
_Smoking his last cigarette_  
_I said, "Where you been?"_  
_He said, "Ask anything."_

_Where were you_  
_When everything was falling apart?_  
_All my days_  
_Were spent by the telephone_  
_That never rang_  
_And all I needed was a call_  
_That never came_  
_To the corner of First and Amistad_

_Lost and insecure_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Lyin' on the floor_  
_Surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait?_  
_Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late_  
_You found me, you found me_

_In the end_  
_Everyone ends up alone_  
_Losing her_  
_The only one who's ever known_  
_Who I am_  
_Who I'm not, who I wanna be_  
_No way to know_  
_How long she will be next to me_

_Lost and insecure_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Lyin' on the floor_  
_Surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait?_  
_Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late_  
_You found me, you found me_

_Early morning_  
_The city breaks_  
_I've been callin'_  
_For years and years and years and years_  
_And you never left me no messages_  
_You never send me no letters_  
_You got some kind of nerve_  
_Taking all I want_  

_Lost and insecure_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Lyin' on the floor_  
_Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Lost and insecure_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Lyin' on the floor_  
_Surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait?_  
_Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Why'd you have to wait?_  
_To find me, to find me_

 «-------------------»

 

Chapter 3

Today is the day of his 'not a date' with Felicity. He is actually surprised she accepted his offer. After their previous conversation, he is dying to know more about her. However he hasn't been this nervous in a long time. He wants to make good impression, to break the public knowledge about him. To prove to Felicity he isn't what Laurel says about him, but maybe he wants to prove it himself more than her. That he can have a good relationship based on friendship and honesty, not sexual attraction only. He hopes Felicity is the right person to start with.

 

When he woke up this morning, he found himself doing anything to kill his time. He went jogging, swimming, playing video games with Thea, even researching some info about ballet. He wants to know what she's talking about if she starts with it. Sadly there wasn't much information on the internet.

 

After a quick lunch he drove to the downtown. It was easy to find the cafe Felicity was talking about. Happy bean is a cozy coffee café opposite of Digg's gym. Despite that, Oliver has never visited it before. He's interested in why, but probably it would be because he goes to the gym so late it's already closed this time. Walking inside the Happy Bean he's knocked over by the smell of fresh cafe and homemade pastries. Checking the clock, he has about half an hour before Felicity comes. Luckily there is a free table for two, so he takes it. Using his extra time, he once again collects what he knows about Felicity Smoak.

 

She's dancer but also very cleaver, which is something he assumes as she mentioned she has genius level intellect, science and computer in common with her ex-boyfriend. Yeah she has ex-boyfriend, Ray, who started dating a mean girl named Anna and she's upset about it, because she wanted to stay friends with him, which also means her friends are important for her.

 

When the bell announces someone new entered the cafe he looked up and saw Felicity. She came earlier too.

 

It's a little weird, seeing her without leg warmers and leotard. She wears a dress which looks like big army green shirt, ending just above her knees. Her wrist clad in bracelets. She has brown flat sandals on and cross bag in same colour. Her hair are once again in messy bun, but there are glasses on her nose he didn't see before. Then he skips to her face.

 

Her full, beautiful, so, so kissable lips are colored in wild, vivid pink-red color. Damn it. He wanted to kiss her when her lips where only in light pink gloss. What he is supposed to do now?

_'Thanks Felicity, way to make me unable to look anywhere else than your lips and make myself look like complete idiot, like your bare legs aren't enough to kill me. Nice work.' Oliver's inner voice screams._

 

Felicity is visible scanning the room to find a place. He considers if he should call her name or something.

 

_'Yeah that definitely wouldn't look desperate. Get it together Queen. It's just a girl. Girl you've been literally dreaming but still.'_

 

Fortunately Felicity finds him sooner. Oliver sees her smiles lightly as she makes her way to the table.

 

"Hey, Oliver."

 

"Hello Felicity."

 

Awkward pause comes next. That's new for Oliver. He doesn't have awkward pauses on dates or in this case on 'not date'.

 

"Have you ordered something or..."

 

"No, I've been waiting you for that...you're wearing glasses, you didn't have them on before..."

 

"Yes, I take them off while I'm training. It's not so comfortable when you doing spins."

 

They order from the barista and sit with their drinks. Both are staring at each other, taking sips which fill the silent awkward pause.

 

"So how long have you been dancing?"

 

 _'Smooth Oliver, nice question'_ His brain praises him.

 

"Well I always was more technical type of girl. I guess I have it from my father. Since I can remember I played with computer pieces, wires...My father is this type of men, scientist, logical...He was the first one who actually show me this world. I remember that instead of fairytale before bed he read my about computers. When he left, my mom was afraid because I gripped on that. Beside computer science we haven't much in common with my father, so it was logical that I hold on to it. My mum, however wanted me to do not only science things, so when I was 5 she signed me on ballet lessons. Before they accept you, you have to go through test of flexibility. The teacher said that my flexibility is above the average, even more, she said unique. I immediately started skipping classes. When I was 10 a danced with group of 5 years older girls. I was getting better and better...I was 13 when my teacher accepted me into her ensemble, which was big thing, because there weren't no one older than 16.

 

The work in the ensemble was hard. Lot of trainings, lack of sleep, weight control, bloody toes...I don't know why I stayed so long. Maybe because my teacher was constantly reminding me that this is my preparation for academies like Juliard. That they will accept me right away the moment they see me."

 

"So you're going on Juliard?" Oliver asked.

 

"No...I want to go on MIT...Even when I'm good at dancing, it's not something I can do all my life. I can't do it even half of my life. My love for computers never disappear. I started building them when I was 7 and I know I'm hell good at it, better than in ballet. Working with computers always was my dream. Still is. After I made my final decision, couple of months ago, I left ensemble and started dancing just for myself.

 

I have many reasons to keep dancing. To stay in shape is one of them, why I continue is also when I'm feeling down or happy on the other hand, I go and...dance. Or when I'm tired of playing with my babies...which I mean computers, not actually babies, I don't have babies, I'm 17, too young to be a mother, not that there isn't possibility of being mother, there always is from biological suspect I'm able to be pregnant and I saw girls pregnant in 16 and I'm definitely babbling again....oh god..." She defiantly put her head into her hands.

 

Oliver laugh slightly "It's okay, I told you I don't mind your babbling."

 

"Yeah, I also talked like hours, you should have stop me, when I start it's like broken damn dam."

 

"It's fine, really. You're way more interesting than me. Beside I like your voice."

 

Her eyes widened on that. _'Great, the way not to look like absolute freak.'_

 

"No I mean I like the sound of your voice in not creepy way...sorry if I made you feel unpleasantly..."

 

"No it's okay, just..." she shrugged, he saw red color painting her cheeks.

 

' _Is she blushing? Oh man like she couldn't be more cute.'_

 

"...no one ever told me I have nice voice. My mum has said that I sing like a strangled elephant."

 

Oliver laughs on that "Oh, I don't know when you're singing, but your 'talking voice' is very pretty."

 

She blushes harder on that. Damn, since when is blushing his thing?

 

 _'Probably from now'_ he thinks.

 

"So Oliver, what about you?"

 

"What about me?"

 

"I don't believe you asked me to go on coffee with you to only talk about my dance history."

 

"There is not much to talk about..."

 

"I don't buy it. There's more about Oliver Queen than what world knows from tabloids for sure. So tell me. What is behind the mask of this rich playboy?"

 

"You really believe that?" He asked honestly and insecure.

 

"If I didn't I wouldn't have come."

 

Did she mean it, that despite what she certainly heard about him she giving him a chance at a blank page. Felicity noticed his disbelieving stare and adds;

 

"I have learned to not presume anybody until I get to know the person myself. It has paid off before, maybe it will this time too. You were nice to me yesterday, listening my endless babbling and problems, actually trying to help."

 

"You mean it?" Oliver asked, still quite not understanding her.

 

"Yes. I always has good instincts. Call it sixth sense."

 

Oliver stays in silence for another couple of seconds, than takes a deep breath and starts talking.

 

"Hmmm...I love sports," He starts with something easy, "I'm the captain of archery team. People think it's simple but it's everything but that. You have to be concentrated, learn how breath right, training your aim daily, you have to have good arm muscles, be able to stay long time in position for aiming...I love everything about it. I also met Slade, he's my coach in both, baseball and archery. He helped me. A lot. In many situations. And Shado, I met there. Beside Sara she's, I guess, the only girl friend I truly have. Baseball is very different from archery. At first it's a team game. I've never been team player before. Slade asked me, if I want to join the team, because I have pretty good aim and he was looking for a batter. I can't even explain the feeling, Felicity, when you help your team win a game. Like I'm not so useless as my father thinks...." Oliver stops himself before he says too much. Felicity doesn't have to know about his relationship with father.

 

He watches how Felicity observes him. Then she finally answers.

 

"Oliver?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"I like your voice too."

 

***

"You're kidding!"

 

"No, I've haven't, I swear!"

 

"You haven't seen any of the new Star Wars movies?! Oliver!"

 

"I love the old trilogy, but I saw it when I was 15. My friends at school told me not to go see the new ones. They suck!"

 

"Well, not everything sucks in the movies, but they first and biggest mistake was casting of Anakin Skywalker. Like really. The worst thing ever. That guy can't act. He's so annoying and actual stalker to Padme...And not to start about Jar Jar Binks issue, but still...Like fan of Star Wars frenchise you have to see it."

 

"It's no probably the best time to tell you I haven't seen Avengers yet..." He teasingly confessed.

 

"You WHAT?! Don't even joke about that Oliver...Oh my God you mean it. That's it, we had to do something with your poor knowledge of pop culture."

 

"We?"

 

"Yes, I order you to watch new trilogy of star wars tonight and here," She passed him piece of paper. "that's my number and facebook page. I want to know how you like it."

 

Oliver thinks his smile will soon break his face if he won't stop. She wants to chat with him. It seems he found out what he will do tonight.

 

'Oh my God...I'm late..I have to go!'

 

Felicity shrieks when she sees the time. He's disappointed. The last hour was the most light, funny...real he had in...weeks? It is almost surreal. He doesn't want her to go. He craves for more of her blushing, innuendos, babbling, enthusiasm and shining nature. He wants more...

 

"I'll text you tonight." He states, not asks. Oliver is very determined.

 

"Oh, sure. I have to run now, but I should have been at home around 6 so..."

 

"Maybe we should make a deal."

 

"What deal?"

 

"If you make me watch those films, you have to with me."

 

Truth to be to told Felicity feels with Oliver as much good as he feels him. Even though she knows him since yesterday, she has this funny feeling. Her Felicity Smoak's senses are tingling. With Oliver, it's like with old friend. Like they know each other. She hasn't that need to control herself what she's saying. It's easy as pie, without pressure. So when he obviously determined states he wants, at least via chat, watch Star Wars with her, there's no other answer than yes.

 

"Fine. Deal."

 

"Perfect, so tonight at 6:30?"

 

"Yep."

 

"I'll be waiting," Oliver teases.

 

She just shaked her head, clearly amused.

 

 

Oliver has everything prepared. Raisa made him a dinner and he took it to his room. The new Star Wars trilogy prepared as three DVDs he bought in hurry after he left cafe, lays next to his TV. His laptop is open, waiting for Felicity to join the chat.

 

He also had time to explore Felicity's facebook page. She doesn't have a lot of pictures There are couple of her selfies, some photos with probably her friends and pictures of ballet things like pointed shoes, leotards, famous ballerinas...She also is not much active as her last added photo is four months old.

 

5 minutes after 6:30 Felicity joins the chat.

 

private chat

Felicity – Hi

Oliver – Hey there, ready to start

F – yeah, I just had to put my Star Wars T-shirt on

O – would you believe me I have one on too?

F – actually yes

O - :)

F – start a film Oliver, we have a lot of work

OF – Copy that

 

***

O – That kid wasn't that bad

F – wait till you see teenager Anakin. He's such a stalker

O – Well, not everyone is Marlon Brando

F – yeah I know, bud he is really bad...All fans hate him

O – Anakin is hard character to play

F – Yes, but we should see slow evolution of light Anakin to dark Anakin, he was supposed to show some small glimpse of darkness inside of him. No talking about sand and stalking Padme

O – Wait, sand?

F – You'll see

 

***

O – Okay, Anakin is douche, but in his defense, Padme is hot.

F – Oliver!

O – What? She is. You have to admit it.

F – Fine, she is.

 

***

O – So this is the movie when Anakin becomes Darth Vader?

F – yes.

O – and are Luke and Leila born in this movie?

F – I won't spoil everything.

 

***

F – I saw it like hundred times but can still understand why Padme loves Anakin.

O – She has it on a script.

F- xD

 

***

O- I swear, Anakin is so stupid right now.

F – I know.

O – like they're telling him he is chosen one all his life and than he just slips? Changes sides?

F – I don't have answer for that.

 

***

O – Smooth move Anakin...killing all Jedi knights. Wife will be proud.

F – What do you want from future Darth Vader?

O – I know...but still.

 

***

O – I hope Evan beats his ass.

 

***

O – I finally understand why Anakin needs that suit.

F – :) He looks much cooler in it.

O – Yeah, hopefuly I won't have to look on his all-time-kicked puppy face

F - xD

 

***

F – finally is in that Dart Vader suit. I was waiting for that whole marathon.

O – Probably my favourite scene from whole movie.

F – yeah mine too.

 

***

F – So...was I right?

O – yes you were. We should do it with avengers too.

 

Before Felicity answer there is breef knocking and suddenly there's Tommy bursting inside. On 2 a.m.

 

"What the hell Tommy? How did you get in here?"

 

"Well since you refused to pick my calls I had to come personally." Tommy had clearly more than one drink.

 

"It's 2 a.m."

 

"I know my ways around the house Oliver. Your parents are out of town and Thea is at her friends so don't worry I didn't wake up anyone."

 

F – Oliver?

 

It was Felicity on the chat. He knew he can't escape Tommy now, so he quickly replies.

 

O – I'm sorry Felicity, I have some troubles here, Wait a minute.

F – Are you sure, it's late, if you have troubles we can talk later.

O – no, no...it'll be quick.

 

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked with little more force in his voice

 

"It's not your business"

 

"You didn't pick up my calls"

 

"I didn't want to talk with you"

 

"Oliver..."

 

"Haven't I said that like thousand times?! You were three months sleeping with my girlfriend! I don't want to listen any of your lame reasons."

 

"That's not that! You and Laurel weren't good for each other!"

 

"That gave you a permission to sleep with her?"

 

"No....of course not..."

 

"Then we're back at the beginning. Now go Tommy"

 

"Oliver can we just talk like two adults? Fuck we're best friends!' 'No, we're not. My best friend wouldn't done this to me! … Go Tommy, just go."

 

"Ollie..."

 

"GO!"

 

Tommy put his hand in his hair and closed eyes. Than without any other word leaves Oliver's bedroom.

 

O – I'm here

F – What was it?

O – it was Tommy

F – that friend who went behind your back with your girlfriend?

O – yes

F – Oh...Do you want to talk about it

O – There's not much to talk about Felicity. He tried to explain it again, I didn't want to hear it.

F – I understand

F – Are you okay?

.

.

.

O – no

F – I'm sorry Oliver, I wish I could help

O – yeah I know, I'll be okay

O – anyway, what are you doing tomorrow?

F – leaving the town...

O – What?!

F – my mom is flying to Brazil to shooting slums in Rio for National Geographic and Roy will invite Charlie in, so I don't want to be in the way. I'm staying in Central city

O – What's in Central?

F – It's my second home since my school is there

O – you're school's at school in Central?

F – yes. I also have all my friends here

O – why?

F- why what?

O – your school is in Central

F – it's a long story. Definitely not for 2 a.m.

O – okay, so you'll be out of town whole week?

F – It looks like it

O – That's a shame, I hoped for another coffee :)

F – well I'll still be online

O – So, watching avengers by chat still possible?

F – I guess

O – story Oliver. But I have to go...it's late and I have to wake up early to pack and go on train

O – Sure thing, so until next time?

F- Yep...Goodnight Oliver

O – Good night Felicity

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is all for now, thank you for your reading, if you have any questinos, feel free to contact me.
> 
> Until next time:)
> 
> Next chapter  
> -Oliver and Felicity meet again
> 
> Tumblr: myanotheruniverse.tumblr.com
> 
> Polyvore: Katie-s128
> 
> Fanfiction.net: Katie.S128


	4. You Make It Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys:) Sorry for delay , I kind of lost track what day is xD Thank you for your responce for last chapter, it means world to me:) 
> 
> Anyway for this chapter I wanted to established something, I'm not good at writting slowburn, or better this story isn't slow burn. It's more about Olicity summer love. I want to explore more teenage Olicity in relationship than getting to the relationship. For those who think they are moving too fast, I say this: they are teenagers and is summer xD 
> 
> I hope I won't disappoint these ones who were looking for long slow burn story:) 
> 
> Also I'm leaving (again) to the Slovakia to visit my grandparents and our family here, but wi-fi is here, so I be able to update, hopefully, next chapter. 
> 
> As always, thanks to my amazing beta warehouseluver13, for her time and work, I wouldn't be able to post this without her help:) I don't own Arrow or it's characters, only my OC (sadly :( )

**Chapter four**

** **

 

**«-------------------»**

 

** **

 

 **Polyvore for this chapter:[1](http://www.polyvore.com/chapter_four/set?id=162864851),** **[2,](http://www.polyvore.com/chapter_four/set?id=170516526) ** [ **3** ](http://www.polyvore.com/chapter_four/set?id=162885050)

 music 

 **"You Make It Real"**  
James Morrison

 

  
_There's so much craziness surrounding me,_  
_There's so much going on it gets hard to breathe_  
_When all my faith has gone, you bring it back to me,_  
_You make it real for me_

_When I'm not sure of my priorities,_  
_When I've lost sight of where I'm meant to be_  
_And like holy water washing over me,_  
_You make it real for me_

_And I am running to you baby,_  
_You are the only one who saves me_  
_That's why I've been missing you lately,_  
_'Cause you make it real for me_

_When my head is strong, but my heart is weak,_  
_I'm full of arrogance and uncertainty_  
_When I can't find the words, you teach my heart to speak,_  
_You make it real for me_

_And I am running to you baby,_  
_You are the only one who saves me_  
_That's why I've been missing you lately,_  
_'Cause you make it real for me_

_Everybody's talking in words I don't understand,_  
_You've got to be the only one who knows just who I am_  
_And you're shining in the distance,_  
_I hope I can make it through_  
_'Cause the only place that I want to be is right back home with you_

_I guess there's so much more I have to learn,_  
_But if you're here with me, I know which way to turn_  
_You always give me somewhere, somewhere I can run,_  
_You make it real for me_

_And I am running to you baby,_  
_'Cause you are the only one who saves me_  
_That's why I've been missing you lately,_  
_'Cause you make it real for me_  
_You make it real for me_

**«-------------------»**

 

 

 

Oliver spent following week mostly online chatting with Felicity. They watch more movies, talked about books, sport, technology and little bit about their families and themselves. For example he discovered she's nuts allergic and her best friends names are Iris, Caitlin and Barry, who is dating Iris. When she's in Central city she stays at Iris's house, because Joe West, her father and cop, is long time friend with Felicity's mum, so she even has her own room at Wests and she's there during school week and on weekends back in Starling. Caitlin is dating guy name Ronnie and then there's Cisko, who she called 'even bigger geek than me'. Felicity's high school is Central city Walsh's academy and it is very good private one with stipendium program for gifted.

 

It is saturday morning and Queens has their usual breakfast. While Robert is paying more interest to his phone and Moira to the newspaper, younger Queens are having debate about latest baseball game they saw together.

 

'Oliver, you have to take Thea on her dance lesson today.' His mother says suddenly

 

'Why mum, you promised you will go with me first time' Thea whines

 

'I know darling, but something came up, and I will have to take care of it on QC. Your brother will go with you'

 

Thea was visibly upset of this new situation

 

'Since when you have dance lesson?'

 

'It's my first one Ollie, Jess and Ella are going to. Mom signed me in before school ended. It's some summer dance school for beginners.'

 

'Where is it?'

 

'One studio in downtown, I'll give you an address.' His mother interrupts their conversation.

 

'I didn't know you like dancing, Thea.'

 

'Well not so much, but my two best friends ate there and mum says I should put my energy into something else than running around the house.'

 

Oliver nods.

 

'You aren't going with us dad?' He asks even though he knows the answer.

 

'Sorry Oliver, but I have important meeting today. Business never stops, not even on weekends.'

 

Oliver was piss off, that his parents don't pay enough attention to him is fine, but Thea deserves better. He will have to talk with them. They should make time for her, at least on weekends.

 

'Okay Speedy, Go pack, we're going.'

 

* * *

The ride downtown was smooth. Oliver tried to cheer Thea by playing her favourite silly songs and sing. It worked and during his third solo she joined him and laugh hard.

 

When they arrived to the studio it was already full of buzzing girls of Thea's age. But there are also younger and older ones so after a while Oliver is confused and absolutely have no idea where to go.

 

'Hi my name is Bea, Do you need a help?'

 

Oliver turns around to see a woman in her thirties. She's holding some papers and have nameplate on her right shoulder.

 

'Yeah, actually, I have no idea where to go'

 

'Oh don't worry. It's first day and we have a lot of interest from all age categories so we're opening a lot of classes. Anyway, welcome to Jennifer Colbert's dance school. How I said my name is Bea and my job here is to help you. There's a lot of people today because most of the parents want to see the first class. We have 5 age groups – 5 to 6, 7 to 9, 10 to 12, 13 to 15 and 16 to 18 years old. So where are you?

 

'I guess 7 to 9' Oliver answered, a little bit feared by woman's enthusiasm

 

'Wonderful, let me se...yes, we're opening three classes in this age category. Your name please?'

 

'Thea Queen'

 

'Tha Queen, Thea Queen....' The woman mumbles quietly as she searched in papers

 

'Oh here you are, Thea Queen, age 9, class number 2. Okay, so follow me.' Bea smiled and starts to lead them through the school. Oliver keeps Thea before him to not to loose her.

 

'So there is it. If you have any questions you can ask me or her teacher. If Thea will have interest to continue after this summer school ends, we will gladly take her application. Also if you want to see the first lesson, you can stay, many family members do it. I wish you happy dancing Thea.' Bea said politely to Thea.

 

'Thank you.'

 

And with that Bea disappear in the crowd.

 

'Let's get inside' Oliver pushes her in the hall.

 

The hall is big with windows and glasses walls. The room is full of young girls in bright pink tutus and their families.

 

Thea immediately saw her two friends stands with their parents and pulls Oliver to them.

'Hi Oliver' Said older man, Mr. Ulman, part of Starling city high society . Oliver knows he divorced couple of years ago and married his new, very young wife, with who he had Ella Ulman, one of two Thea's closest friends. He doesn't like David Ulman, he's in his father's age, fat and always smells like cigarettes, wearing only suits and stick to his younger wife, not so subtle swagger with her, showing how big hottie his wife is.

 

_'Well, she is.'_

 

 

He is friend with his father, talking about business and political situation. David isn't veracious or honorable man, however he's here with his daughter and Robert isn't.

 

'Hello Mr. And Mrs. Ulman.'

 

'Your parents not here?' Christina Ulman asks

 

'No, just me.'

 

'Shame, I wanted to discuss some business with him'

 

'You're good brother Oliver' This time it was Elena Holden, mother of Jessica Holden, Thea's best friend. Elena and Jacob Holden are on the other hand Oliver's favourite friends of his parents. Both of them working with charities not only to look good. They spend a lot of time with Jessica and her two years older sister Gwen. Holden's money comes from family food company. They are both in theirs forties, married for twenty years. He isn't surprised they are here with Jess.

 

'Thank you Mrs. Holden. Good to see you too Mr. Holden.'

 

'You too Oliver.'

 

While Oliver was talking with adults, Thea changed into her pink, shiny leotard and tutu and came back with Ella and Jessica.

 

'Have you see our teacher Thea?' Ella asks

 

'No, you have?'

 

'Yes, she's young. Madison said we're lucky, first group has some old lady.'

 

'And where is she?'

 

'Talking with parents over there.' Ella points on end of the hall. Oliver looks it's way and than he saw her.

 

'Felicity. His Felicity.'

 

 _'Wait a minute...MY Felicity? Since when she's my Felicity?'_ His inner Oliver once again panic

 

'Common Speedy.' He's already tugging her to Felicity.

 

'But Ollie...'

 

 

Oliver doesn't listens her whining how she wants to stay with friends. He has to talk with her, she was, after all, gone for whole week.

 

'Felicity?'

 

'Oliver?! What are you doing here?'

 

'I'm here with my sister. What are you doing here?'

 

He scans her. In the flood of pink and white color her simple black leotard is catching his eyes. Instead of short shorts, she wore before, Felicity wears dark blue ballet skirt. Her legs in her typical black leg warmers. The only not dark thing are her light ballet shoes. Yes he definitely missed her.

 

'I...Jennifer offered me summer job for saturdays morning as a teacher for beginners. She used to be my teacher before I left her school.'

 

'When did you came back?'

 

'Yesterday night.'

 

'You two know each other?' Thea interrupts them

 

'Hmm...yes I know Felicity, she's my...'

 

'...friend.' She answers before him. Friend? Are they actual friends? Does she considers him as a friend?

 

'Yes, friend.' Oliver can't help but smiles

 

'I haven't seen you before.'

 

'We met recently Speedy.'

 

'So you're the famous Thea. Oliver told me about you.'

 

That is true, during their chatting he mentioned his little sister frequently.

 

'Really?'

 

'Yep, I'm Felicity by the way. I guess you'll be in my class.'

 

'You're ballerina?'

 

'More or less...Oh it's 10 a.m. We have to start.' She babbled out quickly and moves to the center of the hall.

 

'Will you stay Ollie?' Thea's voice insecure

 

'Sure thing Speedy.'

 

* * *

'Hello everyone. My name is Felicity and I'm your ballet teacher. I welcome here the family members. I hope you will enjoy your lesson as much as we.

 

Felicity than quickly summarises the whole summer program with final performance for families and friends.

 

'What equipment do we need to buy for them?' One of the parents asks

 

'I see you already bought some leotards, skirts, shoes and tights. I think it's enough. If you were thinking about pointe shoes, they are for more advanced dancers, so there's no need to buy them. However, school has a lot of them able to borrow. I definitely will want to try to put them on and walk in them with girls. But this will be just for fun, if she won't continue dancing you don't have to spent your money on that.

 

The parent who ask nods and Felicity chalenges for the last questinon before she starts the leason.

 

'Aren't you too young to be their teacher?' It was Mr. Ulman asking. Gosh he truly hates this man.

 

 

'I understand your doubts, but you don't have to worry. This isn't my first experience as a teacher. I assists on many lessons and lead couple of them in absent of the adult teacher. As for my abilities, I've been dancing since five. I was 6 years member of Jennifer Colbert's ballet ensemble and I've won many awards solo or with team. But I don't want in this summer school transform your children to ballerinas. It's mainly about fun, I want to introduce them to the world of ballet and the most importantly to have together great time. ' Felicity explains

 

 

Oliver notices how much she tries (successfully) not to babble and make good impression. She probably isn't dealing with rich and rude parents for the first time. She obviously wants their respect and isn't afraid to talk head to head with them. He admires her all the more for that.

 

After this she asks little dancers to make a circle. Than all of them play game to remember all their names. Soon they were laughing loudly, Thea includes. Another small games followes, which at first don't have anything in common with ballet, however Oliver catch how carefully Felicity is looking at them. Then it hit him, he remembers how she told him the first thing her ballet teacher did was test of her flexibility. It is very smart. Girls don't have a clue that Felicity is examining their possibilities and getting picture about each girl's talent. He watches when her sight lends on Thea. Felicity smiles lightly and moves to another. Oliver grinds, he hopes it's good sight.

 

'Okay, great girls. Now we stretch. It's very important to do it everytime before dancing. I have like thousand stories about how I didn't want to 'waste my time' and I skipped it. I tell you, bad idea. I'm literally always cursing myself for that next days after training, so even if you want to train at home, stretch at least basic moves.'

 

 

The class do as Felicity tells them. They starts with head, moves to neck, arms, torso, hips and legs. They ends sitting on the floor with Felicity before them. They sit in the 'butterfly' position and stretch their back, than change into something called frog. Felicity teaches them that this is great position for home, when they watch TV. Another move is 'Toes to head' where only Thea and another girl without problem touch her head with toes.

 

 

'Now, put your legs straight, next to each other like when you're sitting...good...next lean forward with your whole body, try to touch your legs with your hands, but don't force it, push only to not hurt yourself.' Felicity showed them the task. She leans, her all body covering her legs, hands without the problem holding her soles. The little girls repeats the movement after her, Felicity helping to the one who needs.

 

 

'Perfect, now we try to do ballet split. You can do ballet split from standing position or from position on the floor, which is easier and it's ideal when you're learning it.'

Felicity slowly do ballet split from the floor and girls after her. She once again helps girls to do it to their maximum. Thea is almost in it and earns praise from her

 

'Well done Thea, with little practice you will be able to do ballet split without problem on your own.'

 

'You all can do split, if you will train and stretch a lot. It's one of the easy ballet exercise, but trust me, if you show it quickly people will look at you with open mouths, expexiely boys...'Felicity winks and girls giggles, some of them start whispering, other one turns red. It's very cute.

 

 _'Yeah, I can confirm that'_ Oliver thinks. Oh his dirty mind.

 

 

'Another type of split is center one...From my opinion it's harder then the classic spit.'

 

 

When they ends with splits training Felicity gives them time to relax and turns on actual pop hit on stereo and says when they are ready to start moves the most crazy ways they can. Little dancers starts and soon the room is filled with giggles and laughs. Oliver quietly laughs with them when he sees Felicity's crazy moves, his 'I'm 18-years-old-horny-guy mind oogling her body once more.

 

 

 _'At least she has that skirt.'_ He thinks, wild imagines of the outfit he saw her in for the first time filling his mind. If she wears that leotard today he would have to leave the room while she would do these ridiculous splits. And that would be embarrassing

 

 

Afterwards, once they are almost out of the breath with all the laughing, Felicity orders to stand to the poles on the glass walls.'

 

'Now, before we start, we learn the first and second ballet positions. This is first one, for us the one we will use the most often,' she shows 'and this is second position. We will use this one too. There are another three positions, but that's for later. So now, please do the first position.'

 

Felicity scans all of them, corects the one who stands badly.

 

***

 

'Now we learn how to do plié. It seems like nothing but for me, do a correct plie was something I had to learn very long time. It looks like this'

 

 

Felicity stands to the bars, positioned herself on first position, her right hand, which isn't holding the bar is on her hip. Then she slips to what looks like some version of not-so-low squat for Oliver, but he remembers it's name is plié. When she reaches the right point, she holds still couple of seconds and then returns back.

 

'So...now you, girls.'

 

Felicity walks from the side to side of the hall, occasionally helps the young beginners with body holding or legs position.

 

'one...two...three...p-li-e...four...five...ke-ep it here, hand – on – the – hip...seven...eight...and re-lax...ten'

 

They do this session couple of times and then changes sides.

 

'Now we stretch legs with help of the bars before we continue. Rest your one leg on the bars and then simply lean to it.' They all do as she orders.

***

 

'Okay, it's time for the last exercise with poles. Come all here and look what to do. Important thing again, don't push with force, it mustn't hurt.'

She than stand side to the pole, left hand holding it, the right somehow

holds the right foot one and stretches up. Oliver looks mesmerized on it how her leg is vertical with her body. When girls make 'wow' noises he knows he's not the only one affected, however in different way than him.

 

 

'one...two...stre-ch – up..four...five...hold-it...seven...eight...and-relax...ten'

 

As Felicity counts to the music, girls attempt to do the similar hold as her. Oliver notices as she comes to Thea, stands behind her and helps her stretch even more, one hand supporting the leg, second one lean on her belly helping her to be straight and breath. After one stretch she smiles at his younger sister and says something to her, what he isn't able to hear. Than she skips to another girl.

 

Once this bars stretching ends, they move to the space.

 

'And right now we learn short rutine, you can repeat at home and we will do so in the beginning of the next lesson.'

 

The rutine consists of pliés, some leg actions which Oliver has no idea the name of, also adding hand moves in the process. They try it over and over again, till most of the girls do it similar as Felicity.

 

'Okay girls. It's all for now. Train during the week, I promise next time we will actually dance much more, since we learn today how to stretch. I'll see you next Saturday.'

 

Applause fills the room as girls,Felicity even parents claps in the end of lesson. Girls rapidly run towards their parents, Thea includes

 

'Did you see me? Did you see me?' That yells excited

 

'Yeah, Speedy, you were great!' He smiles.

'Felicity says too. She's cool'

 

Oliver chuckles, yep she totally is.

 

'Thea, go change I have to speak with her.' Thea happily, literally dance out to the lockers. Oliver takes deep breath, preparing himself.

 

He was thinking about it whole lesson. Last week she was the only thing he thought about. Just the though of her made him smile. He didn't want anything else than meet her personally again. And when he saw her, standing there, he had to keep himself from kissing her.

 

He realises he doesn't want her to be just a friend. No, he wants her to be much more. Last week he was lying to himself, that during every chat conversation he is making just new friend. No. He is terrified how quickly he's falling for her. How much desire he holds for her, not just to her look, but to her personality either. He knows her for a week for Christ sake! So why it feels he knows her for ages. That's why as he watched her teaching the little girls ballet he made decision.

 

'Hey Felicity'

 

_'Oh how I love her name...perfect now I'm not only freak but also sap.'_

 

'Oliver'

 

'You're great teacher, Thea is delight.'

 

'That's so sweet, thank you. Thea is great. She has big potential. She's energic and very flexible.'

 

Oliver can't hold proud grin.

 

'Yeah, but there something I want discuss with you.'

 

'What's it?'

 

'Will you go on date with me?'

 

Felicity frozen's. She's looking at him, wide eyes, mouth opening and closing as fish out of the water

 

'Felicity?'

 

'Oliver...I....I thought we established I'm not rebound.'

 

'Yes, we did. But that's not it. You know, Felicity, you never can be rebound, because I don't need one. I...do you remember what you told me about Ray when we first met?'

 

He sees her nod

 

'You told me 'It's not like I loved him'. I was with Laurel so long, but since our break up I never missed her. I miss my best friend and more than anything I'm furious what they did, but break up alone isn't bothering me...When I and Laurel had broke up ten months before she cheated I missed her. I wanted fight for her, to be with her but now...I...I feel like we become strangers, she wanted me to change and when I did, it wasn't how she imagined it and wasn't able to accept the new me...'

 

'Felicity I know you think you don't know me much, but I feel like opposite. Yes we met recently, but you're....I don't know how to describe it. Capturing maybe. And yes I don't know much about YOU, however I'm dying to know more. So believe me when I'm saying you're not a rebound, 'cause I don't need one. And I would ask you on date if I would meet you half a year after my break up. The time doesn't matter'

 

'I know my reputation, but honest, I don't want to mess up things with you. I wanted us to be just friends. And yes, it sounds crazy but I thought about you whole last week and seeing you today...I'm sercuant I'm not able to stay away from you.' Oliver ends his impressed speach.

 

Felicity watches him breathless. Her eyes even wider. She stays quiet and he gives her time.

 

'Oliver...'

 

'Pleasee, Felicity, please...One date.'

 

I...oh...hmn...Okay'

 

'Okay?'

 

'Please, don't want from me longer answer, because I start to babble and I really don't want to...'

 

Oliver is afraid his smile will broke the window, since his face is already lost. She said yes. He could jump from the building from the all of the excitement.

 

'Fine...fine...I..hmm...I'll text you the details later tonight. I wasn't actually counting you say yes.'

 

'To be honest, I' still little suprise I did.'

 

Oliver chuckes. Felicity.

 

'Ollie, common!'

 

Thea yelled from the door, dress up in street clothes again.

 

'Bye Felicity'

 

Oliver smiles, his eyes a little darker and playfulness in it. Felicity still in shock falters.

 

'Bye Oliver, Thea'

 

'Bey Felicity.' replies Thea as he older brother is dragging out of the hall.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is all for now, thank you for your reading, if you have any questinos, feel free to contact me.
> 
> Until next time:)
> 
> Next chapter  
> -Felicity's day
> 
> Tumblr: myanotheruniverse.tumblr.com
> 
> Polyvore: Katie-s128
> 
> Fanfiction.net: Katie.S128


	5. Fight Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys:) So, here is next chapter. It's from Felicity POV, so it's a little bit change from past chapters. Once again, thanks for all your hits, kudos, bookmarks, subscribes and comments, it means a world to me:)
> 
> Anyway, I'm at the beginning of next chapter and I promise I will finish it today, so it could be here on sunday and I'm really sorry, but I will update the pictures for this chapter with next one after I come back home.
> 
> Also I'm thinking about writing another story, after this one reach like ten chapters. I have couple of ideas, so maybe you could help me and decide which one you like more:) But I don't know how much I will be able to update with school, because I'm graduating this year and it will be the hardest year of my life...
> 
> As always, thanks to my amazing beta warehouseluver13, for her time and work, I wouldn't be able to post this without her help:) I don't own Arrow or it's characters, only my OC (sadly :( )

**Chapter five**

 

 

 «-------------------»

 

 

 

**Polyvore for this chapter[1](http://www.polyvore.com/chapter_five/set?id=171325944),[2](http://www.polyvore.com/chapter_five/set?id=170518914)**

  **"Fight Song"**  
Rachel Platten

 

  
_Like a small boat_  
_On the ocean_  
_Sending big waves_  
_Into motion_  
_Like how a single word_  
_Can make a heart open_  
_I might only have one match_  
_But I can make an explosion_

_And all those things I didn't say_  
_Wrecking balls inside my brain_  
_I will scream them loud tonight_  
_Can you hear my voice this time?_

_This is my fight song_  
_Take back my life song_  
_Prove I'm alright song_  
_My power's turned on_  
_Starting right now I'll be strong_  
_I'll play my fight song_  
_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

_Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_  
_Everybody's worried about me_  
_In too deep_  
_Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)_  
_And it's been two years_  
_I miss my home_  
_But there's a fire burning in my bones_  
_Still believe_  
_Yeah, I still believe_

_And all those things I didn't say_  
_Wrecking balls inside my brain_  
_I will scream them loud tonight_  
_Can you hear my voice this time?_

_This is my fight song_  
_Take back my life song_  
_Prove I'm alright song_  
_My power's turned on_  
_Starting right now I'll be strong_  
_I'll play my fight song_  
_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

_A lot of fight left in me_

_Like a small boat_  
_On the ocean_  
_Sending big waves_  
_Into motion_  
_Like how a single word_  
_Can make a heart open_  
_I might only have one match_  
_But I can make an explosion_

_This is my fight song (Hey!)_  
_Take back my life song (Hey!)_  
_Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)_  
_My power's turned on_  
_Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)_  
_I'll play my fight song_  
_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

_No I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

**«-------------------»**

 

 

Felicity packs her belongings and leave the school right after the class. She tries to wraps up her mind around what happened between she and Oliver.

 

She was miserable when she met him. The history of her relationship with Ray isn't fairy tale story with happy ending.

 

They met at the beginning of the junior year. He was new at the city and at her class of advanced science subjects. Before him she just had crushes on different guys she met though years and one innocent kiss with Barry, which resulted of them agreeing to be 'just' friends, him confessing his love for her girl best friend, Iris and Felicity literally putting them together.

 

He was awkwardly funny just like her; they had almost everything in common. He loved Doctor Who, science and even though Barry understand her computer babbling, with Ray she could passively hold a conversation about latest IT gadget without explaining every second word.

 

So when after one month of friendship he asked her on date, she accepted. He became her first serious boyfriend and for a long time making together very happy couple. Thanks to the amount of similarities they shared, their first four months looked like a blue sky without a single cloud in it.

 

Then when he proposed they should move in their relationship, she agreed, because until this time, she had never met someone better for her than him. He didn't tell her she's beautiful or any other compliment, but she knew he wasn't that type of guy; he's scientist, goofy and it's not like some other boy told her this anyway. However he was nice to her and good, hell, perfect on the paper, top match. And she felt ready.

 

So they slept together. For Felicity it was first time, for Ray not. But it didn't push them as a couple on the next level. Instead, she felt like they were slowly coming to their end.

 

Ray started doing things he didn't do before or maybe she just didn't see it as it was because she was blinded by love. She could passed the lack of romantic gesture towards her, though there were other ones as, that he didn't believe in her computer skills (or more likely, didn't believe they are better than his), called ballet just 'waste of time', using her to assist in his school projects...

 

Also he became jealous, At Barry, which was kind of ridiculous since he became like brother to her, to her lab or dance partners. He questioned her loyalty to him, was mad when she didn't tell him some secrets that really aren't his business.

 

Truth to be told, it was Felicity too. She didn't know why. Maybe she expected something more from their first night, maybe it was her who started to pull away, who felt different.

 

She didn't feel butterflies, didn't think about him when they were not together, he wasn't the first person she saw when she woke up and last when she fell asleep.

 

It remained her mother words: people are like puzzle pieces. Two same one never clicked together. They have to be different. The same with two people, when they are the same, they never work.

 

This is how she realised, she wasn't in love with Ray. It wasn't love. She cared, but didn't love. That's why after another two months she broke up with him. She tried to explain how she felt, that it's her and he didn't do anything wrong and how desperately wants to stay friends with him.

 

But she hurt him. And he stormed out and didn't pick her calls, avoided her like plague.

 

It was last week when she heard news about him. She wasn't surprised he dates. She was okay, glad even. He deserves someone who would love him without exception.

 

However, she would never guessed that person is Anna Miles.

 

Anna is typical mean girl. She and her best friend Hilary. Anna isn't bully in the means of the world. She's never violent. But her witty, mean comments are enough. Felicity is fairly aware she's not the only target of hers, in fact, there are very few people she doesn't honor with her opinions. Somehow Felicity become her favourite, being younger than rest of her class and nerdy, she is used to that. Anna's comments often are still the same unoriginal, even calling ballet 'lame' or 'old-fashioned.'

 

After Felicity left Starling's high education system, she knew Anna was soft tea. She will meet peaky people all her life, she knew all of that.

 

Still, Anna isn't her favourite person, and not because she is mean to her but to young feshmen this way. Felicity talked about her despite for Anna with Ray. He's aware, that Anna is her least favourite person at school. That she would never be friends with her for her cockyness and arrogance.

 

And than boom! Roy's girl of choice is Anna Miles.

 

It doesn't hurt her because she's jealous or anything, no. She knows Anna isn't right girl for Ray. They have NOTHING in common. She beautiful, yes, but she can't imagine their conversations. What are they talking about? Why would Ray date Anna? Ray had grown popular in last months of their relationship. He started with swimming team and gained quite muscles. Adding his richness and good looks he climbed from nerds to stars. Now counting plus brand new, very hot and popular girlfriend and doubtless new 'star' friends, Ray's the catch now.

 

But it ends all possibilities, he and Felicity being friends again. This hurt.

 

If not for Anna for his new status surely.

 

So Ray is the only serious boyfriend for her. And than there's Oliver.

 

She heard about Oliver from Roy. They started working out together about 9 months ago. Roy never said much, just he isn't what he thought. Knowing now, that it was when Oliver changed his life completely, it makes sense.

 

She was shocked, when he approached her that night at the hall and tried to help. Then she babbled. It's her weakness, Ray hated it, her friend finding it amusing. And Oliver freaking Queen said he LIKES it. Like what the hell?! He's billionaire playboy, should be the last one who should likes her babbling. But she saw it in his eyes, the honesty of his words. Their conversation was honest, she was honest, she never was type of being servilely, definitely not with someone who pee on police car and let it leek to the tabloids. However, she was suprised. Him telling the truth and the look in his so-so bright blue eyes – regret. She believed he tries to do different to destroyed the image he created himself. So when he ask her on coffee, she said yes.

 

Felicity made clear she wasn't in to be rebound for his gorgeous girlfriend Laurel. No, thanks. She saw them together. Perfect couple. They attend some balls, events or charities, never without attention of photographers. She is truly gorgeous. Beautiful, smart, charming, daughter of police chief of SC, aspiring lawyer and future wife of hire of Queen empire.

 

Their coffee date – no, meeting was success. They talked about her ballet and his archery and baseball. And she once again saw it. There was so much in Oliver than he shows to the world. He is funny, smart, carrying...and despite his obvious playboy-ness, careless and I-am-billionaire-I-can-have-everything-I-want, Felicity decided Oliver Queen is good person with good heart.

 

After their serious discussion, she really enjoyed their light one. Just chatting about movies, TV, sports, school, hobbies...That moment she could imagine her and Oliver to be friends. After he confessed he had never saw new Star Wars movies she was horrified. How could he? So it was basically instinct to push him into that. When he asked to watch it with him (at least virtually) she hadn't had choice.

 

Since that chat and her departure to Central city, they text or chat constantly. It was just a week but at the end she felt butterflies everytime the ping signalized new massage. Also she found herself smiling while answering like school girl. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time.

 

Because she can't. She can't be falling for this womanizer after one week. She's not allowed to feel things for this boy so far out of her league.

 

It doesn't matter he's nice to her, funny, intelligent but not genius and obviously not intimidated by her, finding her attractive (what she assumes he is thanks of his longing looks on her legs), teasing, not caring about her babbling, blushing or inappropriate observations - even claiming he likes it, flattering her (like telling her voice is nice).

 

Like obviously she isn't ogling him in every possible situations where he doesn't see her, isn't drooling over his body as those arms, abs, body sculpture, high is not her thing! Certainly she has no daydreams about his stupid face like that jaw with beginning of scruff, mouth, sandy short crop hair and these so attractive the most beautiful, capturing, magical blue eyes she has ever so seen.

 

She's not falling for him or find him hot and attractive.

 

Not. At. All.

 

 

She also knows that is all bullshit.

 

The last thing on earth she thought she will meet Oliver on her first ballet lesson as a teacher. She was nervous and very aware there will be a lot of rich and spoiled kids, because Jennifer made her school famous last year's. However it's a job. Good paid job and she needs it.

 

The discovery of Thea being one of her class members was shocking. Wanting to kiss Oliver the moment she saw him disturbing, since they are something like friends, right?

 

Felicity was afraid that Thea would belong in to the brat and spoiled category, though she was surprised, she never showed any glimpse of that. She was also good, very good and flexible, not like many of them.

 

During the lesson, Felicity forget standing and eatable looking Oliver right there and just teach the little girls of ballet. When Oliver approached her after the end she was thinking: 'Maybe another coffee?'

 

Not long monolog and real date request.

 

She was listening him, catching words like: no rebound, date, not to be able stand away from you.

 

She's frankly she is sure lost conscious after that.

 

Because it was OLIVER QUEEN saying that to HER! Girl with glasses.

 

And suddenly she heard herself saying yes.

 

Wait a minute, what she said yes to?

 

Oh yeah, to the date. With Oliver.

...

Frack.

 

Felicity decided her mission today is to make her mind busy. Right after she arrived home, she changes into her home clothes and clean the house. Than she works on her second job. One SC elementary school asked her to repair some of their computers, but, the damage on them was only in the wires so she's quickly done.

 

It's nearly lunch time, so she makes her way into the kitchen, where instead fast prepared food make something more complicated, again trying to thing about anything else than Oliver and their date. She cooked salad with lot of vegetabled and grilled chicken. Also after she eats her lunch she bakes Roy's favourite cherry pie. She's not that good of a cook, however she's great at baking.

 

Still all of this keeps her busy just until the afternoon. She could go dancing but after whole morning teaching it, it's the last thing she wants to do. That's why she practices yoga. Her bedroom has a lot of space and light, so it's perfect place to do yoga at home. Roy shouldn't bother her either, because he's out, photographing nature around SC with Charlie.

 

Felicity started doing yoga, when she was on a top of her dance career, absolutely exhausted. It helped her to concentrate, relax and expanded her even great flexibility.

 

One hour later is out of activities which she can do. Checking the clock, she knows she can't deny her worries and insecurities longer. She needs her best friend, who is also proclaiming herself date guru.

 

'Hi Iris'

 

'Hey Lis, what's up?'

 

'I...nothing..ahm..'

 

'Lis, what is it? It's the Ray thing? Just forget that idiot.'

 

'No, it's not...something else...but it's nothing.'

 

'Common Lis..You wouldn't have called if it's nothing and I know your voice. This is I-am-absolutely-freaking-out voice, so?'

 

'Well...maybe someone asked me on date.'

 

'WHAT!!!! Lis that is awesome! Who is it? How does he look? Where are you going?' Iris practically yell in phone

 

'Ahmm...he's funny and nice...

 

'Wait, is it that guy you were chatting with?'

 

'Yes, and I don't know where are we going, he will tell me later.'

 

'So, you know what I want to know...how does he looks like? Common Lis, I want details.' Felicity hears her teasing

 

'He's handsome, sandy blond short hair, sportsman, but not empty brain, he's smart, bright blue eyes, sharp jaw, tall...'

 

'Damn it Lis, it's like you're describing Oliver Queen.' She laughs

 

Felicity swallows hard nervous. She knows Iris has star crush on Oliver

 

'Lis? You're here?'

 

'Ahm...'

 

'Lis, who is it?'

 

'Well...hmm..'

 

'Felicity Megan Smoak answer my question! Now!'

 

'hisnameisoliverqueen....' Felicity mumbles

 

'OLIVER QUEEN! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! YOU HAVE DATE WITH OLIVER FREAKING QUEEN?!' Iris is almost hysterical.

 

'Yes and calm down. We met a week later and have been chatting ever since. His sister is member of my ballet class and he was with her today. He asked me after lesson ended.'

 

'OH MY GOD! Lis! He's so hot and perfect, I can't believe my best friend's dating Olive Queen!'

 

'We're not dating! We have a date and I don't know what to do! I'm freaking out! I don't have what to wear, where are we going, what we will talk about?!!'

 

'Hey, hey Lis. It will be alright. At first také a deep breath. If he asked you out, he obviously likes you. I know your wardrobe, so after you know where he is taking you I'll help you choice. And you two were chatting all the time last week, you have clearly topics to talk about. Just be yourself and it would be fine.'

 

Felicity closes her eyes and breathes. Yeah, Iris is right, it will be fine.

 

'Okay and now tell me every detail about Oliver Queen!'

 

Felicity sights, but smiles and starts

 

***

 

It's 9 p.m and Felicity is rocking her favourite Homer Simpson pajamas, eating popcorn and watching her favourite brothers hunting another monster.

 

'Hey sis.' Roy walks in living room

 

'Hey big brother, how was it?'

 

'Good I have some good picks. Have you cook?'

 

'Yes, you have cherry pie in the fridge. I thought you'll spend night at Charlie's'

¨

 

Roy took two big pieces of pie and joins her at sofa.

 

'Ahm no, her folks are at home, her father would shoot me if he would see me in her bedroom.'

Felicity laughs, Roy never was good with fathers.

 

Later Ray changed into his sleep sweatpants and T-shirt, sipping bottle of beer and enjoying show with her. In the middle of second episode he phone rings. She furiously checks the new massage. It's Oliver.

 

**Tomorrow, meet me at the Starling's molo at the corner of Simmons street. 7 p.m. - O.**

 

Felicity frowns, it really doesn't tell much.

 

**Should I wear casual or formal? -F.**

 

**Casual – O.**

**Okay, I'll be there. - F.**

**I can't wait. - O**.

 

Felicity smiles, butterflies once again spread in her belly.

 

'Who is it.?' Her brother turns away from TV.

 

'Oh..Iris. Just asking some computer stuff.' She hates to lie to Roy, but she know he would make a scene and this is last thing she wants.

 

'Oh..okay. Have you spoke to mum?'

 

'Yes, she's coming in three days'

 

Roy nods and pays his attention back on the screen

 

'Are you okay?' He asks after a while

 

'Yes, why?'

 

'I don't know...You seem a little tense.'

 

'No, really I'm fine.' She assures.

 

'Alright, I'm done for tonight, good night sis.' He stands up, kiss he forehead and walks in his bedroom.

 

'Good night big brother.' And curls more on the sofa, keep watching Supernatural.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is all for now, thank you for your reading, if you have any questinos, feel free to contact me.
> 
> Until next time:)
> 
> Next chapter  
> -Olicity day
> 
> Tumblr: myanotheruniverse.tumblr.com
> 
> Polyvore: Katie-s128
> 
> Fanfiction.net: Katie.S128


	6. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys:) I promised next chapter on sunday, and here it is:) Thank you so much for all your kudos, comments, bookmarks and hits, it means world to me:):)
> 
> I've got new laptop, so I'm spending my time to transfer all documents from my old one, but hopefully I will be able to write tomorrow. I wanted to write today, but I'm not feeling well, because I'm suffering from overheating, since I spent whole saturday at train without air conditioner and I haven't taken it well.
> 
> Also I added pictures for last chapter as I promised:)
> 
> As always, thanks to my amazing beta warehouseluver13, for her time and work, I wouldn't be able to post this without her help:) I don't own Arrow or it's characters, only my OC (sadly :( )

**Chapter six**

 

 «-------------------»

 

**Polyvore for this chapter:[1](http://www.polyvore.com/chapter_six/set?id=162919414)**

  **"Hunger"**  
Ross Copperman

 

  
_One look and I can’t catch my breath_  
_Two souls into one flesh_  
_When you’re not next to me_  
_I’m incomplete_

_'Cause I’m on fire like a thousand suns_  
_I couldn’t put it out even if I wanted to_  
_These flames tonight_  
_Look into my eyes and say you want me, too_  
_Like I want you_

_Oh, love, let me see inside your heart_  
_All the cracks and broken parts_  
_The shadows in the light_  
_There’s no need to hide_

_'Cause I’m on fire like a thousand suns_  
_I couldn’t put it out even if I wanted to_  
_These flames tonight_  
_Look into my eyes and say you want me, too_  
_Like I want you_

_[2x]_  
_It’s like a hunger in me_  
_Yeah, it’s never ending_  
_Yeah, I’ll burn for you (I’ll burn for you)_

_I’m on fire like a thousand suns_  
_I couldn’t put it out even if I wanted to_  
_These flames tonight_  
_Look into my eyes and say you want me, too_  
_Like I want you_

_I got a hunger in me_  
_I got a hunger in me_

 «-------------------»

Oliver thought about his date with Felicity since she said yes. It has to be perfect. He senced Felicity isn't type of girl who likes expensive restaurances so dinner is out. Movie is okay but avarage, something predictable. He tryed to remember what she likes. Ballet, computers, movies, sci-fi... he is so desperate he checks her instagram and facebook to give him some inspiration.

 

Then suddenly it hit him right in his face. Perfect place, perfect time. It took him the whole day, but he got it. He has never took any girl here, not even thing about it. Now he's glad, Felicity is unique, so it has to be their first date.

 

Oliver texts Felicity directions and time when they will meet. Still over the edge, he decides rather to go sleep, than think about all things that could go wrong.

 

***

 

Next day Oliver spents in letargia. Whatever he was doing, his mind wondered back to Felicity and today's date. It's really pathetic, he's acting like little school girl, freaking out about her first date. It's not his first date. Actually the exact opposite.

 

He never felt this vulnerable or insecure about any other girl. Vulnerable because Felicity see right though him, he couldn't put his playboy mask on, she wouldn't buy it. Also if you're not counting Laurel, all his dates had one reasson – to put the girl in his bed in the end of the night. And this is't that case. He cares about this adorable ballerina, he doesn't want to screw up things up with her. He has to be honest and himself, which is what makes him scared the most, because acording to his ex-girlfriend, no girl is able to be with him for a long time. Oliver is now clean from all drugs, since he didn't attend any parties, where he could find temptentions as pills or heavy booze. Despite that, he's still insecure. Will she like him? What if he says somethig stupid? Yes they talked, more like chat, and she obviously enjoyed their conversations, however this will be so different...

 

On the other hand, he never was so excited and literally over the moon because of date. And this mix of I-can't-wait to I-will-throw-up really makes things hard on him.

 

***

 

Oliver actually thinks about what he should wear. He texted Felicity to be casual, considering what the place is. He decides for blue shorts and simple white tee. Completing it with one of his many watches and pair of dark blue vans sneakers. Checking himself in mirror, Oliver believes he's enough casual for date and heads out.

 

Oliver took his bike and rides to the security parking near the place he will meet Felicity and SC beach promenade. He leaves it here and makes his way to the flower shop.

***

It's two minutes before they agreed, a single beautiful levander rose behind his back, Oliver stays at the corner, waiting for Felicity. His palms starts to sweat and panic slowly overtakes him. Maybe it was bad idea in the end, maybe he should buy more than one rose, maybe...

 

all his doubts dissapear when he sees Felicity cross the street.

 

She never looks so beautiful, which is what to say. She has hair down, it's now when he realizes that it's are not that long as he thought, touching her shoulders as it's curly cascading. Her makeup is obviously light and simple, however her lips are colored in a light coral watermelon color, which corespondes to the shade of her dress, which ends above knees, showing her long legs. The dress has skater skirt and it's bodice is lined with small same color buttons, the light denim jacket, which ends in her waist, covers her uper body. All his past girlfriends wore high heels on their date but Felicity chosed flat sandals with straps around her ankles.

 

As she's closer and closer he notices necklice, long earrigs and wrists clad in braceleds along with brown shoulder bag across her body.

 

 

Absolutely stunning.

 

Nearing him, her cheeks goes redder and redder and Oliver smiles at that.

 

_'Good, she's nervous too and God, so perfect.'_

'Hi.' She said shyly when she finaly stands next to him.

 

'Hey, you're beautiful' Oliver doesn't think she can turns red more, but once again she suprises him.

 

'Thank you, you doesn't look bad yourself.' Oliver laught slightly. He can sence in her tone she's very nervous, which , even it's not nice, makes him feel better

 

'Thanks.This is for you.' He hands her the rose.

 

Felicity is definitely shocked. She didn't expect Oliver to give her a flower. But that single levander rose meant for her more than whole bunch of them. She's romantic after all, though she tries to hide it. She doesn't know if Oliver knows the meaning of rose colors, but she does and oh boy, if it doesn't make her stomach literaly buzzing flight of buterflyes.

 

'Wow...thank you..it's beutiful'

 

'I'm glad you like it.'

 

'Yeah, I've never got flowers. Well, I did once, from Roy. I don't know if it counts, I had my 16 birthday and I banned him to give me present so he bought me sixteen flowers, each different. It was so sweet. I'm really lucky to have Roy as older brother...'

 

Oliver chuckes a little 'That's really good, some inspiration for Thea's birthday. Why did you banned him to buy a present?'

 

Without question Oliver starts walking towards the date place and Felicity fallowing him while she answeres.

 

'Hmm..I don't like when people give me presents, especially my family. And Roy doesn't have much money himself, since he has school and photographing, he doesn't have permanent job, so I want him to keep this little money he earns to himself, for I don't know, new running shoes or whatever he will wants..or vacation, music festival tickets or presents for Charlie...but Charlie also doesn't want him to buy her things. She's very good for my brother, they've been dating for one year and Roy really calmed and fucused, however she's crazy person I tell you...What you would expect from artist...'

 

Oliver is observing her, the smile probably now permanent. He drinks in all the light she radieates.

 

Of course he's also listening to her and not just ogling her.

 

 

'Oh my God, I'm talking again too much, aren't I?'

 

'No, no... honest. How I said, I like listening to your voice and at least I know something new about Roy Harper. You should tell me more, maybe he won't kill me.'

 

'Oh, you don't have to worry. I didn't tell him about...our date.'

 

'Really? Why?' His inserurities showing in voice

 

'He would make a scene to me. Believe me. I had to go though this with Ray. He scared him so much he was afraid to touch me whole date.' She awkwardly laughed.

 

Now, Oliver's actually glad Roy doesn't know. He's fairly aware Roy could cause him the premature visit of his dentist and he would like to touch Felicity.

 

_'If only touch...'_

'Will you tell me more about Ray?'

 

'Will you tell me more about Laurel?' Hmm good point.

 

'Ahm...I think we can make a deal. What about take it slow and starts with three questions. I ask you

 and you answer and so do I.'

 

'Okay, shoot.' She teases as they cross the street.

 

'How long did you two date?'

 

'About 7 months. He was my only serious boyfriend.'

 

'Okay, so why did you broke up?'

 

'...It was me, who want it. It just didn't work anymore. Despite how perfect we look together, we crushed. Puzzle pieces theory.'

 

'Puzzle pieces?'

 

'Yeah, my mum theory. When people are two alike, like same puzzles, they never click. They have to be different to fit.'

 

Oliver thinks about that. It's very true, he can easily apply it to him and Laurel. They're too same to 'click'.

 

'That's very clever actually. Okay so my last question: 'How did you met?'

 

'Haha..we're in same class. He was new in town. I was too, I knew how he felt. We are very similiar. In the end he accommodated better than me.'

 

'What do you meen?'

 

'He's dating one of the popular girls, started swimming, have a 'right friends'...become popular kid...'

 

Oliver stays silent.

 

'Now, my turn. So, I know you have to, obviously, cheated on Laurel on past, my question is, why? And I want you to be honest.'

 

Geez, she doesn't beat around the bush.

 

'It's hard to tell...Before those ten months I was prick. I took drugs, booze and girls...I thought I can do anything without any responsibility. Which included Laurel. Honesty, I was also rebeling. I mean, I had a feeling that she and my mum planed my whole life and I was fighting against it. I'm not justifying it, at all. I was a jerk.'

 

Felicity is quiet for a while before she answers.

 

'Hmm... I think that's all I want to know.'

 

'Seriously?'

 

'For now, yes. I mean, we can find better topic than our past partners.'

 

True. Luckily they reach the first point in Oliver's date plan.

 

'We're here.'

 

'Here?' Felicity looks around, when she sees the ice – cream shop.

 

'Yep, I was thinking, maybe we could buy ice-cream and than walk in the beach or sit there...'

 

Felicity doesn't say a world. Her eyes goes wide as she's skipping between Oliver and near beach.

 

'If you don't like it, we can...'

 

'No, no...it's awesome. I just didn't expext this. From you I mean. You don't seem to be beach and ice-cream boy type...'She chuckes a little, nervous.

 

'You can say maybe I haven't find the right girl to be this guy with.' Felicity blushes furiously after this. Oliver praises himself. Blushing Felicity becames his favourite sight.

 

'Okay, so what flavour do you want?'

 

Felicity askes for mint chocolate cookie, but this flavour is out, so she choose her second best – simple vanilla. Oliver goes with chocolate. When the girl behind counter asks for money he immidietly put out the wallet, but Felicity stops him.

 

'No, no mister. I'm paying my sweet treat and you yours.'

 

'Felicity, let me...'

 

'Nope. I refuse.'

 

Oliver looks at her like she lost her mind. Does she know he's billionaire?

 

'I don't like when people are buying thinks for me. I'm able to buy it myself. Billionaires or not.'

 

Oliver waits another couple of beats if she doesn't change her mind. Then pays for his ice-cream and Felicity for hers.

 

'You know, I asked you out, so I should pay.' He states as they walks out of the shop.

 

'Hmmm...maybe you will be lucky next time.' She makes teasing look and head to the beach.

 

Oliver is able to just stare at her, inside jumping out of his skin from happiness when she mention next date in awe, little horrified, in good way, from this, him unexplored teasing and playful side of her.

 

'Are you going?' She yells at him, turning head over shoulder slightly.

 

He breathlessly runs to catch up to her.

 

***

 

They make their way along the beach. Felicity pulls off her sandals quite quickly, holding them in her other hand, Oliver repeating after her. He has to say, it's much more confortable this way. Both of them are enjoying the sweet treats and comfortable silence between them, accompanied by sound of waves.

 

'Can I ask you something?' Oliver breaks the silence

 

'Sure.'

 

'Why do you go to school in Central?'

 

Felicity sighs, but answers.

 

'When I started on high school I immeidietly skipped freshman year. I was attending Starling City's Madison high school. It's not private school, but it's not that bad, like you would guess in the Glades. These times, my father didn't give us money and my mum had me and Roy. She couldn't afford me to go to private school. In school, it was bad. As the clever one and younger one I was the biggest nerd there and victim of their pranks. It was worse and worse, from pranks to calling my names, pushing me in the lockers. It escalated when Charlotte Richards, one head bully, created this realy stupid plan with her group of fallowers. They put nuts into my lunch. I honestly don't know what they expect from me, maybe that I will throw up or something...It ended with me in anaphylactic shock. It was really close call, if one of the teachers didn't find my epi pen in my backbag I would have died...' She pauses for a while.

 

Oliver feels rage rushing though him. Those bastards, which kind of stupid asshole it could be when they think putting nuts in the allergic girl's food is fun. Also he feels guilty, because, he can't lie, he used to be bully, making fan of clever kids. Mainly in freshmen, he stopped after, but never actually acted against it. Now he's ashamed of it.

 

'My mum was furious. I was lucky that my father started give us money. He gained some wealth, so he proposed to my mum to pay our boarding schools. At first my mum didn't want to be dependent him, but after this, she accepted. This was the time when I said I wanted to go to Central. I simply didn't believe Starling. Also Iris was in Central, we've been friends since we've been toddlers. Her dad is a best friend of my mum. And Central City high school has great science program. My mum has only one condition – no more skipping. She said it's better for me to stay with kids aroud my age and enjoy the fact I don't have study problems. She wanted me to graduate high school when I turned eighteen. University will always be an option after I graduate. It gave me more time for ballet too...

 

At this point they both sit on the sand, shoes by their sides, ice creams gone and both looking at the horizon, letting the water wash the tips of their toes.

 

'I'm sorry Felicity...'

 

'It's okay. It's past and I met a lot of great people in Central...Can I ask you something?'

 

'Go ahead.'

 

'Well, you talked about your sister and mother, but not much about your father...'

 

Oliver sences her question. He doesn't want to dig into this, but since she exposed some of her sore spots for him, he can too.

 

'My father and I have complicated relationship. He's workoholic living for his job. Ever since I can remember, he has always put his job before me and my sister. When I started to rebel, at first he didn't pay much attention to it. When my party adventures became public, he pushed me to stop it, but I didn't. The break point was peeing on cop car. It made him angry. He called me the humiliation of this family. Since that night, he never takes me seriously, always predicting worse...I want to prove him I changed, but he wants me to became him. Corporate master of the universe, be the 'right Queen' take my reponsibilities from my name...And I'm not sure if I want that'

 

'I'm sorry Oliver, I shouln't have asked...'

 

'No, it's okay.'

 

'And what do you want, if not be recognized buisnessman.' She teases

 

'Nothing...it's stupid.'

 

'Come on Queen, tell me.'

 

'Well... I never was agaist the idea of buisness, We wanted, me and Tommy, to have our own club. Be buisness partners and let the corporation for the people who knows something about it. However lately I started to play with idea of playing baseball little more seriously. Maybe be join a college team, you know. Slade tells me I have it in me...but forget it, it's stupid.'

 

Felicity studies him. In the twilight she sees it all. That this famous playboy is just simple boy, insecure, vulnerable, dreamer and good person, who wants to prove he's worthy, not only fuck boy, trying to find a play in this world, not stepping on his father's place. Who made mistakes, but who didn't? However, he attempts to right them and be better person. Felicity sees all of that.

 

  'I don't think it's stupid.I think it's great idea.'

 

Oliver stares at her. The light shine of fading sun makes her skin glowing and so tauchable. She's suddenly closer, closer than she ever been before, their nose almost touching, her lipstick a little spread from ice-cream and litteraly screaming 'kiss me' on him. She closes her eyes a little and her breath glazes his skin.

 

Oliver Queen recognizes the sigh when he sees one. This is one. He lowers his head even more, mimics her, half closing his own eyes. His sight falling on her lips and than on her eyes again, without words asking for permission. When she closes her eyes fully, he knows she wants him to kiss her as much as he wants her. Finally, he lowers his head even further, his lips tauching hers.

 

Oliver kissed a lot of girls, not one can compare to Felicity. At firts it's light, both of them trying the waters, just barrely touching. When the first moments fade away, Oliver growns a little bolter, pressing his lips more firmly on hers. Felicity is answering then, matching his rythm.

 

It's her who nips slightly on his lower lip. Oliver catching it, opens his mouth and deepening the kiss. Not beeing able to hold himself, he put one of his hands, which were still supporting his body as they sit, on her face, running his fingers on her cheeks, drinking her. Felicity places her hand on his neck, fingers playing with hair there. He can't help but moans.

 

The kiss is long and Oliver knows now he's addict on her right away. The second his lips tauched hers, his tongue tasted hers, he was lost. Lost to her taste, smell, noice of her moan she made when he deepened the kiss. Lost to Felicity.

 

They both slowly stops, but not pulling away, their lips still connected. After what seems like lifetime, Oliver pulls away and looks at her. Her eyes are still closed, her lipstick spread much more, lips underneath swollen. When she opens them, he sees as her beutiful bright blue shade of eyes is little darker, a little blurrder. He wonders how his own looks like.

 

'Wow...' She's first one to speak

 

'Yeah...wow...'

 

'That was...wow...you're good at that.'

 

Oliver chuckes. 'Thanks, you too.'

 

She blushes.

 

'Are you hungry?' She suddenly asks

 

He laughs 'Actually yes.'

 

'Common, I know some place near.'

 

***

 

Felicity drags him to the small buffet and orders fries,

 

'They have the best fries here.'

 

'Really? I thought ballerinas doesn't eat fries'

 

'Oh please. I love them. They are from real potatoes and not some mashed mess like from supermarkets, I treyed to make one at home. Disaster! Did I mention I'm the worst cook ever. I can burn a tea, my cooking maximum is salad. However I'm great baker. I bake when I'm stressed or have a good mood. My specialities are cupcakes and pies. Our family loves pies, Roy is world's biggest eater of cherry pie. I actually baked one yesterday...

 

Oliver just keeps smiling, enjoying her waterfall of words as they wait.

 

 She's right, fries are delisious, or maybe it's her company what makes it so good.

 

They come back to the beach and sits down, sharing the portion together. After the kiss, Oliver doesn't keep himself from her and holds her hand all the time, tangling their fingers together.

 

They chat another two hours. Talking about their childhood, Oliver sharing his memories as older brother, she stories of her and Roy's silly arguments. Oliver never felt so light, not only he's steeling small kisses from Felicity time to time but also relishing her presence, babbling, induendos...everything.

 

It's when she babbles about lack of photography tallent when he realise it's late. Well not late for old Oliver, but it's 10 p.m and he knows Roy's waiting at Felicity's place.

 

They slowly makes their way back from the beach down the street, holding hands but not talking, same situation as they were in the beginning of this date. Oliver have never been in comfortable silence before. Laurel always talked or was doing something. Oliver loves how he feels with Felicity. Comfortable, light, not pretending...Felicity on the other hand never felt this safe not only in dark on the street, but also with her personality. To be herself without fearing she would offends him, because somehow Oliver likes this part of personality.

 

They stops at the parking where Oliver left his bike.

 

'Do you want a lift, I have free helmet.'

 

Felicity considers it. She never rides on bike and she fears it, but the idea of riding with Oliver, pressed on him makes her change her mind.

 

'I promise I'll be careful and ride slowly.'

 

'okay.' She says lightly. Oliver helps her put the helmet on and hops on the bike.

 

It's the most safest and dangrous ride of Olivers riding history, because for the first time he rides acording city limits, but Felicity tightly pressed on him, her scend filling his mind, her small  hands holding his hips are enough to flip the machine over.

 

After 20 minutes they reach Felicity's place. He once again helps her, this time out of the helmet.

 

'So...I guess it's all for now...'

 

'Yeah I guess. I enjoyed today.'

 

'Me too, you're great at planning a date.'

 

Oliver can't stand it anymore and kisses her, more determinated, harder than before. When they separate both are panting.

 

'I should probably go.'

 

'Hmmm...' Oliver mumbles, still holding her around her tiny waist.

 

It takes another minutes of holding and light kisses to him to realase her.

 

'So, call me?'

 

'Deffinitely... I'm already looking for another date.'

 

'Ohhhh...you're counting with another date?' Her voice playful

 

'Oh, I am.' His tone and eyes darker.

 

Felicity visibly swallows. She leans to him again and presses final kiss.

 

'Good night Oliver.'

 

His smiles his smile he reserved just for her.

 

'Good night Felicity.'

 

On his way home, Oliver thinks about the date. It was more than he could ask. Felicity was perfect, everything was perfect. He couldn't have enough of her, already missing her.

 

He knows who he will dream about tonight.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reading:)
> 
> Next chapter: Oliver meeting mamma Smoak and guess who's coming back:)
> 
> Katie:)
> 
> Tumblr: myanotheruniverse.tumblr.com
> 
> Polyvore: Katie-s128
> 
> Fanfiction.net: Katie.S128


	7. You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver meets mamma Smoak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys:) Thank you so much for your feedback for last chapter:) I've been in bad mood lately, but all your kind words and reaction about this story really makes me happy:) so thank you so much:) 
> 
> Anyway, in this chapter Oliver meets mamma Smoak, who is very different from the version on TV. I hope you would like this version too:) I already have three pages of next chapter, I will finish it today, so maybe tommorow, but probably on Sunday I'll update next chapter. 
> 
> Yeah, and two days ago I had my birthday. I'm 19 now. Wow. I'm pretty old, right xD 
> 
> As always, thanks to my amazing beta warehouseluver13, for her time and work, I wouldn't be able to post this without her help:) I don't own Arrow or it's characters, only my OC (sadly :( )

 

 «-------------------»

**Polyvore for this chapter -[1](http://www.polyvore.com/chapter_seven/set?id=162982002),[2](http://www.polyvore.com/chapter_seven/set?id=170550069),[3](http://www.polyvore.com/chapter_seven/set?id=166186088)**

**Song inspiration:  lifehouse - You and Me**

 

**"You And Me"**

 

_What day is it? And in what month?_  
_This clock never seemed so alive_  
_I can't keep up and I can't back down_  
_I've been losing so much time_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_  
_I'm tripping on words_  
_You got my head spinning_  
_I don't know where to go from here_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Something about you now_  
_I can't quite figure out_  
_Everything she does is beautiful_  
_Everything she does is right_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?_  
_And in what month?_  
_This clock never seemed so alive_

 «-------------------»

Oliver makes himself comfortable on Felicity's couch, waiting for her to bring a bowl of popcorn. It's been a week since their date and they blissfully keep seeing each other. Today they are spending night at Felicity's place, watching marathon of Indiana Jones. The light mood Oliver was feeling during their first date is still permanent, however, a little storm passed them two days ago, when Roy found out.

***

2 days ago

 

Oliver was waiting for Felicity. They decided to spent the day out of the city. She confessed to him she really liked the bike ride, so he suggested to take it and ride to the lonely beach out of the town. It was around 10 a.m. and Roy should had been at Charlie's place, so he just waited for her in the living room.

 

Felicity's house is so different from mansion. It's a small one with three bedrooms, yard and dark room in the basement. The living room is warm and cozy, with big fireplace, sofa, two armchairs and coffee table. All covered in pillows and blankets in orange-strawberry color. The TV hangs above the mantle, the wall lined with Donna Smoak's photos.

 

Felicity finally came out of her room and walked downstairs. She wore a dark pink tank top and denim shorts. Her hair falling loosely, touching the shoulders in small waves, glasses on the place.

 

"I'm almost done, I just grab some water bottles and we can go."

 

Oliver smirked and catched her by her forearm, pulling her to him. He locked one arm around her waist and bent down, giving her hard kiss. When they pulled out, both of them were breathless.

 

"If you keep doing that, we won't be at that beach even at midnight."

 

"Sorry, I just can't help myself, when you're walking here in these tiny shorts, showing your perfect legs...I'm just a man..." He mumbled.

 

Felicity blushed and stand on her tiptoes, kissing him now instead. They were both too focus on each other to hear Roy's voice coming from hallway.

 

"Hey, sis. Charlie's parents came back earlier so I had to run away. I hope I don't crush your plans..." He said as he walked to the living room.

 

Then the rest of the sentence blow up from his mind when he saw his baby sister kissing Oliver Queen. WHAT THE HELL!

 

"What the hell!" He yelled, causing both of love birds jump from each other.

 

"Roy!" Felicity yelled horrified. Oliver with wide eyes put some space between him and her.

 

"What the fuck is happening here?"

 

"Roy…"

 

Roy actually didn't want to hear anything. The only thing he could focus on was his baby sister liplock with local fuck boy.

 

So logically, his first reaction is pull that asshole into the wall.

 

"Roy! Stop! What are you doing? "

 

He heard Felicity shouting on him, but he really didn't care.

 

"QUEEN! What the hell are you thinking you’re doing? "

 

"Listen Roy…"

 

"Roy! STOP acting like neanderthal and let him go! He didn't do anything I didn't want to. We’re dating…"

 

Roy let her words sink and slowly pulled Queen from the wall. Oliver shuddered and stand back next to Felicity.

 

Well maybe _a little_ behind her.

 

"He’s your boyfriend?"

 

Roy asked threateningly quiet and calm

 

"Yes Roy…"  Felicity replied.

 

Oliver sensed it was in his best intentions to leave it on Felicity, however he was a little bit shocked when Felicity declared he was her boyfriend. They had never stated that, Oliver too afraid he would scare her if he had.

 

"How long? Why didn't you tell me, Felicity!?"

 

"Why? Because of that," she pointed on Oliver and then on the wall "I knew you would react how you did and I wanted to avoid that. We had our first date a week ago, I wanted to wait a little longer than that. "

 

"Felicity! You know who he is! His reputation! He’s just using you! I don’t want to see how this asshole will hurt you!"

 

"Roy, you don’t know Oliver! He changed and even if he didn't, it’s my life, my choice, my eventual mistakes."

 

"No, not happening I won’t allow it!"

 

Now that made Felicity furious. NOT allowed that? Who did he think he is?

 

"NOT ALLOWED THAT? NOT ALLOWED THAT?!"

 

Felicity yelled, stepping head to head to her brother. Roy realised the minute the words left his mouth he made mistake. Not that he didn't mean it, but he was aware that this pushed Felicity over the edge to use her "loud" voice.

 

Oliver behind was struck how Felicity confronted her brother. He realised couple of things:

 

1.Never question Felicity’s life choices.

 

2\. Never make Felicity THAT angry to use this very scary voice.

 

3\. Angry Felicity is _fucking_ hot.

 

Yep, he’s still 18 years old horny guy. He’s sorry…

 

_Not so much actually._

 

"Let me state here something, dear brother. Who I am dating and who not is MY decision. YOU have NO right to tell me what to do. YOU are NOT in charge of my life! So you can act like supporting brother and try to get along with my boyfriend or act like a top class idiot and throw a tantrum all around you. "

 

Roy was visible frustrated, his palms were tight along his body, glancing between Felicity and Oliver. With roar he picked up his backpack, walked out and slammed the door.

 

Felicity exhaled, closing her eyes for a moment. This was pretty much the worst scenario how her brother could react, well not worse, he could break Oliver’s nose, but still bad…

 

She turned around and walked to Oliver. Felicity hugged him tight and whispered.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"I’m fine. You? "

 

"I will be." She pulled out and wrapped her arms around his waist.

 

"You didn't joke when you tell me he would make a scene…But I can tell you, you’re brother has nothing on you! I mean, you’re pretty intimidating…" He chucked a little and leaned down, and lightly kissed her.

 

"Hmmm…He will come around…eventually…"

 

They stayed silent for couple of minutes, observing themselves. Felicity saw as little playful grin spread on Oliver’s face.

 

"What is it? Is something funny here?"

 

"You called me your boyfriend. " Oliver teased her.

 

"Oh…I’m sorry I didn't…"

 

"Hey, hey it’s okay. I liked it." He pressed small kisses along her neck

 

"Really? "

 

"Yep. "

 

"So, you’re my boyfriend? "

 

"It depends…"

 

"On what? "

 

"If you’re my girlfriend…"

 

Felicity laugh lightly, shaking her head she stood on her tiptoes, because, hell he was tall, and kiss him hard.

***

 

Felicity walked to the sitting Oliver, putting big bowl full of hot popcorn on the coffee table. Since they decided to spend the night at her place, Felicity didn't think much about her outfit. She wears comfortable worn out vans t-shirt, dark grey leggings and socks.

 

Oliver once again is surprised by Felicity beauty. He is thrilled she is comfortable enough to wear her home clothes around him, her hair in messy ponytail, makeup free. When he dated Laurel three years (more or less) and she never wore something different than street clothes and perfect make up on.

 

His old himself was glad for that, but now, looking on Felicity, her lips in natural pink color and t-shirt with tiny holes by side, she's never looked more beautiful.

 

For Felicity it was also surprised that she let herself be around this handsome guy in her domestic state, but she's feeling so cozy with him, so she did not actually care. And by the look on Oliver’s face, he doesn't mind either.

 

"What pizza did you choose? " She asked as she situated next to him, gesturing on pizza Oliver brought with him.

 

"Ahmm…pepperoni, it’s my favourite…"

 

"My too!" Felicity shrieks from excitement. She doesn’t know why she’s excited that they have similar pizza taste but well, fuck it…

 

Oliver giggles seeing her reaction and lean to her side and starts kissing her. He loves kissing Felicity, he would do it all day if he could.

 

When he pulls away he smooths her cheeks by his finger. Felicity sights, relaxing under his touch.

 

"How it looks with Roy? "

 

"What do you think? When I mentioned you will be here tonight he packed some stuff and left angry."

 

"I’m sorry Felicity."

 

"Don’t be. It’s not your fault he’s acting like a child. He will come around. "

 

"You think? "

 

"Well, he doesn't have choice…And now come on, the trilogy is waiting. "

 

Oliver obeys and make himself comfortable on sofa. After Felicity starts the movie she curls herself to him.

 

***

 

Needless to say, they went though the Raiders of the Lost Ark with just couple of stolen kisses, one fight over the last pizza piece and half eaten popcorn. However during the Temple of Doom they slowly started to lose their interest to Harrison Ford to the each others lips.

 

So during the second part, Felicity finds herself pushed to the sofa, Oliver hovering above her, making out like teenagers.

 

Which they actually are, so it’s okay.

 

Their session starts to grow hotter as Oliver runs his hand under the her t-shirt, fingers brushing underside of her bra clad breast. Felicity on the same page puts her hand, which isn't in his hair, under Oliver’s tee, nails a little dipping into his skin. Oliver can’t hold the growl from his throat, moving from her lips to the neck, nipping and biting all the way from ear lobe to the pulse point, where he sucks and makes her impressive hickey. This time is Felicity who is not able to hold her moan, which makes Oliver even wider, quickly changing the destination of his interest into her collarbone, loving the feel of Felicity running her hand though his hair.

 

Oliver is very proud on the marks he left on her smooth skin. He never was possessive type of guy, with any of his past flings or Laurel, never has the need to mark them, but with Felicity, like many times before, he feels different.

 

He wants her to have marks cause by him, to let the other guys know she’s taken.

 

Is it weird that he feels this way about her after one week of dating? Maybe…But he actually doesn't care. He’s happy, she makes him happy. He wants to prove he can be that guy the girl like Felicity wants to be with. It feels right to be with her, which is something he never had experience before.

 

His mind is cut by the sound of keys and opening door. Both of them jumps from each other in flash on the opposite sides of couch. Felicity tries to put her shirt in place and smoothes her hair, Oliver has on the other hand has much more problems to cover his reaction in pants rather than messy hair. Luckily the rush of adrenaline and the thought of Roy finding him making out with his baby sister, more likely his reaction, which would probably put him in hospital, is enough to find some control over the situation.

 

"Hey, sweetheart, I know I told I would spent night at the atelier but Hollis gave me new pieces to try and I want to go though them before I take them to the field…"

 

Oliver recognize the woman voice as is nearing the living room from behind them. Turning around he saw blond women in her forties, wearing burgundy long tee with some gold necklace on it, with light denim jeans, ripped on the couple of places with sneakers.

 

It has to be Donna Smoak.

 

He never imagined her this way. Maybe because all women around him in this age doesn't wear Nikes by louboutins, however Donna Smoak is very different kind of lady. He remembers the stories Felicity told him about her. How she travels the world, shooting in the war zone or forgotten tribes in amazonia or how she’s shooting for the best magazines in the world with National Geographic on the top. Felicity mentioned she came back from Brazil couple of days before, photographing slums in Rio de Janeiro.

 

Also he knows both Smoak siblings absolutely adores her. He’s aware Felicity’s father is somewhere there, but he never asked more about him, knowing they’re not in the state of relationship where she would share this sore story with him, through logically be deducted Donna Smoak stayed with two kids alone and still be able to make them home and herself very impressive career.

 

He admires all that about Donna Smoak, which is why he was so afraid to meet her.

 

And now she’s standing couple of feets away.

 

And he’s after very hot make out session with her daughter.

 

_"Way to make good first impression, good job idiot. "_

 

"Felicity?" Donna called out to the space, putting the big leather tote on the kitchen island, slowly pulling out the different types of cameras out o fit.

 

"Mum, I …" Felicity begun. Donna turns to the voice and sees Felicity and Oliver sitting on the couch, visible interrupted. Donna has to laugh internally as she sees Felicity’s surprised face and Oliver’s absolutely horrified one.

 

"Oh, my…I’m sorry sweetheart, It totally blew my mind, that you invited Oliver over…I interrupted you, didn't I? "

 

"No, mum.. you didn't."

 

"You don’t have to tell me nothing. Pretend I’m not here I disappear to my room and stay there." She said with amusement in her voice.

 

"No, mum…wait…"

 

Felicity stands up, pulling Oliver by the hand with her to the kitchen.

 

"This is Oliver, Oliver this is my mum, Donna Smoak. "

 

Oliver offers a hand shake, obviously nervous.

 

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Smoak. "

 

"It’s miss, but call me Donna, okay? Nice to meet you too Oliver. Felicity talks about you a lot. "

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes…Felicity, could you please take these to my room. I want to talk with Oliver for a while. "

 

"Mum…"

 

"Felicity." She said more firmly.

 

Felicity breathed out, took the cameras and walked out of the room.

 

"So, you probably know, that Felicity’s father isn’t around, right? "

 

"Yes, she mentioned."

 

"This why is my responsibility to take the task of father-boyfriend intimidating talk. "

 

Oliver swallows, suddenly he wished Roy walked inside then Donna.

 

"So what intentions do you have with my daughter? " Donna imitated the male voice.

 

Oliver shakes his head, laughing lightly on the playful tone in her voice.

 

"No, seriously. I know your reputation Oliver. Also I know how it feels like to have your own past as your burden. And Felicity talks about you very highly and my daughter is smart girl, she wouldn't fall for some tricks. I just want to make sure you have no intention hurt her or use her."

 

"No, Miss Smoak. I’m aware of my reputation, but I care about Felicity. She’s different. I have no intention to hurt her, you have my word."

 

"Please, It’s Donna. I’m not that old. " She laughs, Oliver follows her.

 

"Okay, but if you do, I'll let Roy deal with you." Oliver's laugh stops and his palms begin to sweat.

 

Roy's reaction to him dating his sister was bad, so how the reaction of him breaking his sister heart would look like? Well, definitely not looking good for his health.

 

"Fine, I let you two lovebirds alone. It was nice to finally meet you in person Oliver. Good night. " She tapped on his shoulder as she passed him on the way to stairs.

 

"You too, miss...I mean Donna. "

 

One second later is Felicity running down the stairs.

 

"Are you okay? "

 

"I'm fine Felicity, you're mom is great."

 

"Yeah, she is. "

 

***

 

It‘s Thursday evening and Oliver is sitting in the Queen living room, watching some disney movie with Thea. Their father is at home but, he’s in his study, and Moira is still in downtown.

 

Oliver doesn't pay much attention to the film as he’s furiously texting with his girlfriend. He always smiles like idiot every time he mentioned Felicity as his girlfriend.

 

_"Sap"_

 

"Who are you texting Ollie?"

 

"Oh, no one Thea," looking up from his cell for a moment.

 

"No, you’re texting someone…Tell me, Ollie," she whines.

 

"Sorry, Speedy, but it’s not your business. "

 

That quiet her for a moment. But in one unguarded moment, Thea suprises him from behind the armchair he’s sitting on and grabs the phone.

 

"Thea, Thea! Give it to me! What do you think you’re doing!" Oliver yells as he chases his younger sister around the room

 

"What the hell is going here!" Roberts harsh voice spreads in the room.

 

In the exactly same moment Moira walks in, wearing burgundy dress, high heels, holding barneys shopping bag. She stops in the track, seeing the scene in the room.

 

"What is it?" This time Moira asked.

 

"Ollie is texting to someone all the time, I wanted to look who is it. "

 

Oliver wrenched the phone from Thea’s hands. She sensing his bad mood moves to stay next to their mum.

 

"Oliver, is there something you want to share with us? "

 

"No, really isn't."

 

"Who were you texting to then?" His father asks

 

"What? Are you serious? I can’t text now?"

 

"If it’s nothing than tell us, honey. We just care about you. "

 

"I think he has a girlfriend," Thea points out.

 

"Speedy! "

 

"Is she right? Do you have girlfriend? " Moira now walks closer to her son.

 

Oliver really, REALLY, doesn't want to speak with his parents about Felicity, especially with Moira, who is Laurel’s number one fan. But he doesn't want to lie about her either. He isn't ashamed.

 

"Yes I do."

 

Moira’s face is picture of shock.

 

"Are you and Laurel making things work again?" Her voice full of hope

 

"No, mum. I told you, that me and Laurel are over. For good."

 

"So it’s another bimbo you charmed with your smile and bank account? " His father interrupts.

 

The wave of rage runs though him. This is exactly why he didn't want to speak about her. Because his parents have the same opinion as Laurel. That besides his looks and money he has nothing more to offer to any other girl.

 

"No, believe me or not, no. She’s actually very clever. "

 

"Clever? "

 

"Yes, she skipped one year of the high school. She could actually skip more, but her mom doesn't want her to. "

 

"How old is she? "

 

 "She’s one year younger. "

 

"How long are you seeing each other? "

 

"Two weeks."

 

"And you didn't tell us because?... "

 

"Because of THIS! Your reaction. I knew you would make the opinion about her before you would meet her. "

 

"Oliver, we just want the best for you. Laurel…" His mother reaches him.

 

"NO, NO and NO! Laurel cheated on me with my best friend. I’m not saint, but I changed because of her and it still didn't work. She destroyed a life time  of friendship the moment she slept with Tommy. I met this girl and for the first time in my life it feels right. I can be myself and don’t be afraid she would judge me. She’s different. I really care about her, so if you want the best for me than you leave me alone and let me live my life. "

 

With that he left to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reading:)
> 
> Next chapter: Oliver and Felicity visit waterpark
> 
> Katie:)
> 
> Tumblr: myanotheruniverse.tumblr.com
> 
> Polyvore: Katie-s128
> 
> Fanfiction.net: Katie.S128


	8. On Top Of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity visit waterpark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys:) Here is the next chapter! Thank you once again for your response for last chapter, you guys rock! And you really make my day happier:)
> 
> I'm not satisfied with this, it's probably my least favorite chapter. But don't worry, I'm already half way in the next one and this one is writing me so much better:)
> 
> Anyway, this story will the next two chapters fully fluffy before you know who starts planning her plans. So don't worry it won't be just happy forever, but I wanted to set the summer romance before I pass them through the storm:)
> 
> As always, thanks to my amazing beta warehouseluver13, for her time and work, I wouldn't be able to post this without her help:) I don't own Arrow or it's characters, only my OC (sadly :( )

«-------------------»

**Polyvore for this chapter -[1](http://www.polyvore.com/chapter/set?id=172691351),[2](http://www.polyvore.com/chapter_eight/set?id=172697786)**

Also, I haven't visit any waterpark in US, 'cause I live in central Europe (Czech Republic, if you're interest :)), so I worked with waterpark in Italy I visited couple of years ago. Here is the website, with all the attractions and it has even videos, so you can imagine what I was writing about xD 

[Caneva aquapark](http://www.canevaworld.it/aquapark/?lang=en#)

**music**

**"On Top Of The World"**  
imagine dragons

 

_If you love somebody_   
_Better tell them while they’re here ’cause_   
_They just may run away from you_

_You’ll never know quite when, well_   
_Then again it just depends on_   
_How long of time is left for you_

_I’ve had the highest mountains_   
_I’ve had the deepest rivers_   
_You can have it all but life keeps moving_

_I take it in but don’t look down_

_‘Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay_   
_I’m on top of the world, ‘ay_   
_Waiting on this for a while now_   
_Paying my dues to the dirt_   
_I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay_   
_Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay_   
_Take you with me if I can_   
_Been dreaming of this since a child_   
_I’m on top of the world._

_I’ve tried to cut these corners_   
_Try to take the easy way out_   
_I kept on falling short of something_

_I coulda gave up then but_   
_Then again I couldn’t have ’cause_   
_I’ve traveled all this way for something_

_I take it in but don’t look down_

_‘Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay_   
_I’m on top of the world, ‘ay_   
_Waiting on this for a while now_   
_Paying my dues to the dirt_   
_I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay_   
_Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay_   
_Take you with me if I can_   
_Been dreaming of this since a child_   
_I’m on top of the world._

_Oooooooo... OoooAhhhhhOoooAhhhhh[2x]_

_‘Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay_   
_I’m on top of the world, ‘ay_   
_Waiting on this for a while now_   
_Paying my dues to the dirt_   
_I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay_   
_Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay_   
_Take you with me if I can_   
_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_And I know it’s hard when you’re falling down_   
_And it’s a long way up when you hit the ground_   
_Get up now, get up, get up now._

_And I know it’s hard when you’re falling down_   
_And it’s a long way up when you hit the ground_   
_Get up now, get up, get up now._

_‘Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay_   
_I’m on top of the world, ‘ay_   
_Waiting on this for a while now_   
_Paying my dues to the dirt_   
_I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay_   
_Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay_   
_Take you with me if I can_   
_Been dreaming of this since a child_   
_I’m on top of the world._

«-------------------»

Felicity and Oliver has their first two weeks of their relationship behind them. They spent almost every day together. They were filled by movies, beaches, coffees, laugh, kisses, food and makeouts.

It was very good two weeks.

So when they were thinking about the activity for Friday, both of them wanted to spend the day out of the city.

"We can go hiking…“

"I don’t know Felicity. There will be heat wave on Friday, I don’t think it would bet he best go hiking in this temperatures.“

"Oh, yeah, you’re right. So something with water?“

"Yep, but no beach.“

"So waterpark?“

Oliver thought about that. It had been a  long time since he was in waterpark. He visited couple of ones with Thea, but it's been years. Spending day with his beautiful girlfriend in waterpark, lazy laying, tight press on tire, whole day she being in bikini…that didn't sound that bad.

 

Starling City has one big waterpark, but he was fairy aware it will be full of people, more specifically, full of people he knows. So he asked Felicity to find some waterpark out of the city.

"Look, this one –Tropical island, it’s large, new open waterpark about an hour an a half away from Starling.“

That sounded perfect. The chance to meet someone from school was small, since he knows how they think and travel time is too long to visit waterpark, when there’s large one just on the edge of the city. So they planned Oliver will pick up Felicity at 8 a.m and drive both of them to the park.

That’s how Oliver finds himself in his porsche cabriolet, Felicity sitting next to him, lightly singing the song from the radio.

"You’re good singer.“ He flatters her.

"I'm not, but thank you“ She pecked his cheek.

Felicity keeps singing the whole ride, he still thinks she’s good at it.

***

When they arrive, the parking lot isn’t full, but they both know it will change in manner of hours. After purchasing whole day tickets, they move to the changing rooms. While Oliver is quick, just puting the dark blue-black trunks and street T-shirt, Felicity is still changing. So he uses the time to pack the bright yellow towel, phone, wallet and sunscreen into his backpack. Lastly he puts on his favorite Dodgers baseball cap and Ray Ban sunglasses (which he recently found out are Felicity’s weak point) on.

"Felicity, are you ready?“

"Yep I'm coming.“

The doors of the cabin opens and his girlfriend walks out. It’s not that he didn't see Felicity in bikini, they spent a lot of time on beach, him like lucky bastard he is, was able to observe her sinful body in swimsuit quite a lot. So it doesn't make sense why his breath catch at the sight of his girlfriend in this surely new piece like he would see her for a first time.

It’s light pastel colored with some pattern on it. The top isn't classic bikini – bra shape, the strap of cloth covers the front and the straps crosses on her back. Maybe it’s the color or the unusually shaped but it pushing her slim curves in to the new highlight. The flat stomach, long legs, plump bottom, tempting cleavage…

"Can you please hand me that cap? "

Oliver breathlessly hands her the black baseball cap. It’s now, as he finally looks away from her body, he notices her golden hair are braided in the side messy fish tail (he spends a lot of time with his little sister to know it). As soon as the cap is in her hands she pulls it on, completing the look. Also she slips the hot pink long cover-up.

Fuck…maybe being in the waterpark all day isn't the best idea, well more likely, to his self control abilities.

"Okay, let’s go.“ She smiles as she hoist the beach bag up. Oliver wakes up from his ogling state. But he isn’t actually mad at all. With soft grin he takes her hand, intertwining their fingers and side by side they walk into the park.

The waterpark is large outside one. It’s also favored by adrenaline fans. That’s why beside one large swimming pool, lazy river and shark bay, which is big pool designed into the shape of the beach with fake waves, there are also these crazy things as water jump, frozen bob, stukas bomb and other. Oliver is excited about that.

But since they are spending whole day here, they decide to compromise and shift between normal ones, amusing ones and absolutely crazy ones, where she will cheer Oliver, but don’t be part herself. Oliver is aware of Felicity’s scared of heights and because he wants nothing more than her being comfortable and relax, he agrees that water slide with the feeling of free fall isn’t the best idea for her to.

"This place looks nice." He states as finds two beach chairs in more private part of the park however still close to the main attractions and pools.

"Yes, there’s not too much other chairs so we probably avoids the mass kids invasion.“ She jokes

"So what do you want to do first? "

„Well since there isn't a line at that how you called it “suicide slide“ I'll try it. "

"Fine, I’ll go try the water at the shark bay pool, it’s right in front of THAT thing, " pointing on the slide "so I will be able to watch you and pray for you." Oliver amused shakes his head. When Felicity removes the cover up and cap he knows he can’t stay away any longer. He pulls he unprepared on his now naked chest, kissing her desperately.

"Wow…" she breathes out as they pull away.

Oliver just smugly grins and presses her closely to his, hands sliding dangerously low, palming her bottom.

"Is this a new? " He asks after a while, chin pointing to her bikini.

"I bought it two days ago…Like it? "

"Oh, I love it. " He murmurs and kisses her again

Eventually they separate. The climb to the slide is long and looking down he has great view on whole waterpark. Right under he sees his petite Felicity standing in the pool, water touching her waist, curiously watching him. When he comes to the sink he wakes her and she answer right back.

Oliver takes deep breath and then he literally loses the ground under his feets.The ride is terrifying and amazing in the same time. First feets he’s falling in free fall, than he recognizes the ground under his back but still very steeply slides down. It all lasted only couple of second but adrenaline already makes his heart beat his like a train.

Felicity is out of water, waiting for him. He pulls her up, thanks to their high difference very easy thing to do, she wraps her arms around his neck and laughs with him.

"How was it? "

"Great. Are you sure you don’t want to try it. "

"Oliver, I will go with you on all other slides, but this. Just watching you I've got dizziness. " Her voice playful.

"Deal. "

***

Next two hours Oliver and Felicity spent enjoying the slides. They visit all of them and both has their own favorites. Surprisingly, Felicity’s favorite one is water jump, where after short, but very steep slide, you fell out of it and fly into the water.

"So, this is last one, and then we’ll take a lunch break?"

Felicity beams and nods. Oliver watches her. She’s so smaller comparing to him, her head only reaching his shoulders. Hair wet now more messy, couple of strands fell from the braid, covering her face. It shines with excitement and her bright eyes literally sparks. Her body still glistening from water, even that air is hot and sun is burning like crazy.

Their hands are still locked, which is something that seems to be permanent whenever they stand next to each other. Oliver leans and kisses her, fingers brushing her cheek. They are interrupted by cheering of some kids before them in the line. The park is now full of people and lines grows longer and longer. As they wait, Felicity spots couple of teenage girls her age longingly looking on her boyfriend.

The wave of jealousy runs through her. She’s aware how much Oliver is attractive, but Oliver's with damp hair, chest naked, water drops flowing down his torso…she completely understands why they are looking…

But Oliver is hers, if the now already light hickey she made him yesterday, proves something. And obviously she never saw Olive ogling any other girl than her, which makes her feel special and attractive.

However, despite her knowing that, she leans more to him and tightens the hold on their hands.

What she doesn’t know is, that Oliver isn’t in any better state. Actually, he’s in much worse one.

He, young rich frat boy, never have been jealous. Laurel tried him to get jealous. She flirted with guy on parties or clubs they visited, but Oliver never flinched. The girls he spent the night never mattered and yes he was that asshole who share stories with guys who slept with her too.

Never jealous.

Until now.

Because he sees three guys his age not-so-subtlely observing his girlfriend. What the fuck? They don’t see she’s with someone? He’s aware Felicity is hot as fuck but still? Are they serious? They don’t even try to hide it. He than see as their eyes fell to her bottom and chuckle, its final for him, he has to do something.

He drops her hand and puts it on her hip, tugging her to him more tightly, his fingers drawing patterns on her side, sometimes accidentally sliding down to her ass.

Okay, maybe not so accidentally.

To be sure, he angles her head and kisses her hard and deep, cutting her rambling… After he drops her chin they are both panting. When they recover he, after the model of these idiots not subtly, turns to these pricks and gives them hard look. They shrieks a little and put their attention to the other group of girls,obviously catching the message.

_"Hands and eyes off, you assholes, if you want your teeth and nose straight. "_

Oliver breaths out.

 _"Doing it everytime I see someone ogling her, I will be doing only that._ "

He hates jealousy.

*** 

They share a pizza for lunch and decides to go on lazy river, fulfilling Oliver’s dream of him and her tight press on tire. The river was in fact long zigzag circle around the whole park.

When they swim around the third round, Oliver finally breaks the comfortable silence they were last 30 minutes.

"What are you thinking about? " He asks quietly, playing with her hair.

"Not much, just about this. How great it is…"

"Yeah…"

And they fall into silence once again.

Oliver never fell so easy or so comfortable to just be silent without any awkwardness, but this is Felicity and with her, somehow, everything is different. This is perfect…

***

When they eventualy leave the lazy river, they lay on their rugs and relax, enjoing the warm wearher and shade that the palm trees offered.

Oliver lays on his back, sunglasses and cap on. Felicity is curled to his side, head resting on his arm, which was band in elbow, tracing her hair with fingers.

"Well, well…isn’t it Mr.Queen. "

Oliver became frozen, fingers stopping midway in Felicity’s hair. Oh no…This was what he wanted to avoid. He immediately recognizes the voice.

He opens his eyes and stands up, Felicity with him with confused face.

"Tara." Oliver states, not trying to hide his aversion

Tara Gordon is his classmate and yeah, they slept together. But it was in very begging of high school, before Laurel. She was his type. Dark hair, big breasts, slim figure, snobby, popular…

She was also horrible person, mean and picky. He doesn't know what he saw in her. And now she’s here, not alone

"Ollie, we haven’t seen you a while. Where were you?" Jacob Armstrong, wearing red trunks begin.

"Wait J, you should ask with who he was… " This was Logan Drake. Oliver sees him gazing Felicity. Saying he doesn't like it is very subtle. He’s furious. This is part of him, his past, which he doesn't want to touch Felicity, standing right in front of them.

"Felicity, these are my classmates – Tara, Logan and Jacob. Guys, this is my girlfriend, Felicity. "

"Wow, Ollie, you don’t wait a long, do you? How long it is from Laurel…three weeks? "

"Well, Logan, it’s not your business. "

Oliver has to cringe a little under his short name – Ollie…He never dislike it, but now he’s starting. It’s too childish, not name for adult, but for the fuck up he used to be.

Both Jacob and Logan are also his teammates in baseball. Jacob is rich frat boy, but he’s still in norm for his status. However Logan is piece of shit. His ego climbs higher than Empire State and his smug acting against the grain even for his past himself.

"What are you doing here? " Oliver asks

"We heard this is great place, so I picked up Jacob and Tara and here we are."

Oliver nods, Sure, he can’t have nice trip with Felicity without his past punching him into his face.

"So, you’re Felicity? " Logan turns his attention back to her

"Yes, is nice to meet Oliver's friends. "

Oliver squeeze her hand he’s holding. They are no friends. If not for they personality, than for that, they know what’s between Tommy and Laurel and didn't say anything.

"Ahm..I don’t remember you from school." This time Jacob

"I don't attend classes in Starling. I attend school in Central City. "

"How did you two met then?"

"I met Felicity in gym, she was dancing here. " Oliver answers.

"You’re dancer?" Logan’s voice full of amusement.

"Yes, I’m ballet dancer. " Felicity stands straight, not afraid of them. She knows these type. She used be scared of them and their mean words. But now she’s stronger and confident.

"Okay…Ollie do you want to try that water slide with us? " Logan points on “suicide slide“

"No. "

"Come on Ollie, one ride and we leave you and your…little dancer alone. "

Oliver has to ball his fist to calm himself. He knows they won’t stop bugging. Desperate, he looks at Felicity.

"Go, I will try to catch some more bronze. " She pecked his lips lightly.

Oliver shakes his head in thanks and turns to the group of his former friends.

"One ride. "

"Yeah! "

"I’ll go find us a place and wait here for you. " Tara suddenly says. Oliver noticed she stayed quiet during the conversation, just observing both them.

The guys make their way to the slide and starts to wait in long line.

"Well, Ollie. Not much your type, is she? " Logen says as they situated themselves.

"You mean, beautiful, hot, smart and kind…Yeah she really isn't like my other girls. " Oliver‘s really annoyed by them

"She’s a lot different than Laurel…So this is what you were doing instead hanging out with your buddies? "

"I would expect from my ‘buddies‘ to tell me that my best friend is screwing my girlfriend behind my back.“

They both shut up for a while.

"So, will you go on Stephen’s party tomorrow?“ "

"Nope…I have better plans. "

"Come on Ollie, Your Oliver Queen, king of parting. If she‘is not allowing you to lose some steam we can talk to her. " Logan jokes.

"She’s not banning me anything…I don’t want to go." He answers, breathing harder in anger.

Logan just chucked.

"Right Ollie, we will see how long it will last…"

***

When he finally flees from them, he finds Felicity on their rugs, texting.

"Who is it?

"Oh…my mum, she asked if we’re okay. "

Oliver nods and joins her.

"I’m sorry for them. "“

"You don’t have to be. It’s not first time I deal with this type. "

"I know…It took everything in me to not throw them from the scaffolding as we were waiting.“ "

Felicity laughs on this.

"You had something with her…" It wasn't a question.

"Felicity…"

"It’s okay. Honest. We didn't even know each other. I just recognized it from her look. "

"It was before Laurel. "

"Past is past…You’re different now. " She smiles and runs the tips of her fingers through his light stubble.

"I used to be like them. "

"I know."

"You don’t mind? "

"Oliver, I’m aware who you were. I would have to live in cave to not to. And there’s more of that, for sure, but you changed. You know it, I know it. I wont judge you for your past. "

Oliver shakes his head in disbelief and murmurs thank you as he leans to kiss her

***

The ride home is quiet, both of them tired of whole day activity. They arrived to Starling City in the dark.

"It was very pleasure day, Mr. Queen. "

"Thank you Miss Smoak." They jokes as Oliver wraps his arms around her hips, pushing her to him.

"So, what next…" He whispers as he kisses her neck.

"I have actually idea for our next date. On Sunday. "

They have both plans for Saturday, as Felicity has ballet class and Oliver training with Dig.

"Really? What? "

"Well, this is surprise. "

Oliver tears away from her jaw and looks at her face, interested

"Surprise?"

"Yep. I will get you know what is it in time. "

"Aren't you a little tricker. " He teases her, kissing her after

"Hmmm…I promise you will like it. "

"Fine. I believe you. "

They stand before Felicity’s house another couple of minutes, kissing and laughing

"I have to go before Roy shows up…"

"Yeah, that’s probably good idea. "

He gives her last hard kiss and lets her go

"Good night Oliver"

"Good night Felicity. "

Oliver watched her disappear in the house. At home he has long, cold shower, his mind full of images of Felicity in bikini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reading:)
> 
> Next chapter: Next Olicity date, Slade and Roy
> 
> Katie:)
> 
> Tumblr: myanotheruniverse.tumblr.com
> 
> Polyvore: Katie-s128
> 
> Fanfiction.net: Katie.S128


	9. Run Away With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fluff chapter about dating couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys:) Here is the next chapter. I had such a good time writing it, it's probably my favorite chapter. Anyway, here is the second of short series of fluff chapters in row before the things get thicker:)
> 
> I currently lost my beta, but she's great and went though this and next chapter (posting on sunday), so this week is covered, however I'm looking for another beta. I already send couple of requests so we will see...if someone of you are interested in being my beta go ahead and write me. Truth is I'm not able to post the chapters without one...
> 
> Also I don't know about next week chapters, I hope I will write them this weekend, because I have to do some things to school, which I of course postponed on last week of holiday...
> 
> I want you to thank you for all your responses, comments, bookmarks and hits. You don't know how much it means to me:)
> 
> As always, thanks to my amazing beta warehouseluver13, for her time and work, I wouldn't be able to post this without her help:) I don't own Arrow or it's characters, only my OC (sadly :( )

«-------------------»

**Polyvore for this chapter -[1](http://www.polyvore.com/chapter_nine/set?id=170622557),[2](http://www.polyvore.com/chapter_nine/set?id=172700447),[3](http://www.polyvore.com/chapter_nine/set?id=172707077)**

**music :**

**"Run Away With Me"**

 

_You're stuck in my head, stuck on my heart, stuck on my body, body_  
_I wanna go, get out of here, I'm sick of the party, party_  
_I'd run away_  
_I'd run away with you_

_This is the part, you've got to say all that you're feeling, feeling_  
_Packing a bag, we're leaving tonight when everyone's sleeping, sleeping_  
_Let's run away_  
_I'll run away with you_

_Cause you make me feel like_  
_I could be driving you all night_  
_And I found your lips in the street lights_  
_I wanna be there with you_

_Oh baby, take me to the feeling_  
_I'll be your sinner, in secret_  
_When the lights go out_  
_Run away with me_  
_Run away with me_  
_Oh baby, every single minute_  
_I'll be your hero, I'm winning_  
_When the lights go out_  
_Run away with me_  
_Run away with me_

_Up in the clouds, high as a kite, over the city, city_  
_We never sleep, we never tried, when you are with me, with me_  
_I wanna stay_  
_I wanna stay here with you_

_Cause you make me feel like_  
_I could be driving you all night_  
_And I found your lips in the street lights_  
_I wanna be there with you_

_Oh baby, take me to the feeling_  
_I'll be your sinner, in secret_  
_When the lights go out_  
_Run away with me_  
_Run away with me_  
_Oh baby, every single limit_  
_I'll be your hero, I'm winning_  
_When the lights go out_  
_Run away with me_  
_Run away with me_

_Hold on to me_  
_I'll never want to let you go_  
_(Run away with me, run away with me)_  
_Over the weekend_  
_We can turn the world to gold, oh oh_  
_(Run away with me, run away with me)_

_(We can turn the world to gold)_  
_Over the weekend we can turn the world to gold_  
_Oh oh, oh_

_Ooh my baby, take me to the feeling_  
_(Take me to, take me to it)_  
_I'll be your sinner, in secret_  
_(Oh when the lights go)_  
_When the lights go out_  
_Run away with me_  
_(Just run away)_  
_Run away with me_  
_(With me)_  
_(Oh yeah yeah)_  
_Every single minute_  
_I'll be your hero, I'm winning_  
_When the lights go out_  
_Run away with me_  
_Run away with me_

_Run away with me_  
_Run away with me_

_Run away with me_  
_Run away with me_

 

«-------------------»

Saying Oliver was impatient is understatement. He spent whole day with Dig, working out in his gym. He was waiting for instructions for tomorrow’s date with Felicity. It’s already past 8 p.m and not a sound from her. Yes, he did something similar to her with their first date, but still…What could she come with that it makes her so excited as she was, when she told him on Friday.

Another half an hour flies when finally his phone starts ringing.

"Hey, handsome. " Her voice playful

"Hey beautiful, I thought you forgot about me. " He teases.

"No…I just wanted to keep you tense.“

„Oh, this isn't very nice, Miss Smoak. "

He hears her laughs.

"Well, maybe not, but you did the same to me on our first date. "

„"Okay, okay… that’s fair. So, what did you prepare. I’ve been trying to figure it out but I’ve got nothing. "

"Do you like Dodgers? "

"What? "

"The baseball team? L.A Dodgers, Some bell‘s ringing? "

"Haha…Yes I know who the Dodgers are. "

"So, you like them? "

"Yes, it’s my favourite team, but you already know it, since you ask me a week ago, when you saw my baseball cap. "

"Yeah, but I wanted to do some foreplay…Which I didn't mean some sexual foreplay, like for phone sex… "

"Felicity. " Oliver says a little lauder, cutting her innuendo.

"Yeah, right. So, Dodgers are playing tomorrow in Jackson city and I…have tickets. Two tickets. "

Oliver goes silent. He probably heard wrong.

"Oliver? "

"Sorry, I just…I thought you said you have two tickets on Dodgers. "

"I have "

He blinks couple of times. He is fan of Dodgers since he his father explain him the baseball rules.

"Felicity… "

"You pick me up really early in the morning, than we drive two hours to Jackson city and we’ll go on Dodgers vs. Jackson’s hawks. "

Oliver is speechless. He knows about this game, actually he wanted to buy tickets but they were hopelessly sold out.

"How…how…how did you get them? "

"Do you remember how I told you I left the Jennifer Colbert’s ensemble? "

"Yes… " He said hesitantly, not finding connection between ballet and baseball

"Well, after that, one of my best friend's Dylan Donel talked me to join the other studio in downtown. I’ve known Dylan since my first year of dancing, we separated, went different ways, but still keep in touch. Anyway, the owner of the studio, Jessie Finley is also great choreographer and there’s a group of advanced dancers who dance just for fun, no for competitions. Jessie is using this group to try her choreographies. It was exactly what I was looking for, we meet once a week on Wednesday evening. "

It’s now when Oliver realises that why Felicity and him never have date on Wednesday evening.

"But to answer what you asked, Dylan’s uncle is one of the charge of Jackson’s baseball stadium and he got two free tickets and Dylan is not fan of baseball. "

"So Dylan gave it to you? " Asks Oliver, not exactly knowing if Dylan is girl or boy.

"Yep. So, you like it? "

"Like it? I’m ecstatic Felicity! I wanted to go, but there were no left tickets. It’s perfect. "

He listens as Felicity shrieks in happiness

"You're baseball fan? "

"I’m but it’s longer story, I’ll tell you tomorrow in the car. "

"Deal. I already can’t wait. "

"Me too. "

***

Oliver sips of the coffee he bought himself and Felicity for the ride to the Jackson city.

"Good outfit, Mr. Queen. " Felicity jokes as she puts the cup away, observing Oliver’s clothes.

Oliver laughs and nods. He prepared for this game. He wears blue and white baseball tee with big L.A. in the center, dark blue shorts and vans sneakers completing with Los Angels Dodgers cap.

"What can I say. I love that team. It brinks me, how so my petite ballerina loves baseball? "

"You probably noticed I don’t talk about my father… "

"Yes… "

"I won’t tell you about him. Now. It’s…not happy story, but he’s involved in this. "

"Okay, do whatever is good with you. "

"Roy was 6 when he left us, I was five. He and my brother were very close, before he…you know. Anyway, watching baseball on sundays was their thing and my father transferred his love for Dodgers on Roy. After, Roy was devastated and baseball was one of the few things he was happy about, but he didn't have anyone to look at it with. I was sad for my big brother and my mom proposed to try watch it with him. I haven’t seen anything amusing about boys running around, throwing and catching the balls. However I wanted to cheer Roy up so I went with it. Roy eventually started to explain met he rules and teams. And despite his hate for our father, he still loved Dodgers. In the end I started to like it and Dodgers too. "

"So, you’re baseball fan with everything around? "

"If you mean shouting on screen how unfair is this and that move? Yes I’m in."

Oliver feels a very colorful mix of emotions. He’s sad about Smoak’s siblings father, already putting him on the list of his enemies, but also he is honored and happy she shared it with him, trusting him enough. And, finally, he’s joyful that his girlfriend is baseball fan, because, really?

_Can she be more perfect?_

Laurel hated baseball, never understood the affection he has for it. She changed her mind when he joined baseball team in school. She could add baseball team member to the long list of adjectives preceding his name.

"What? " Felicity’s confused

"Nothing…just my girlfriend likes baseball." He grins like a idiot.

She giggles and pecks his cheek

***

The parking lot before the stadium is already full of cars. He’s about to leave the spot when Felicity reaches to the backseat, pulling something from the bag she put here, when he picked her up.

"What are you doing? "

"You think you’re the only one prepared? "

Oliver interested watches her.

Felicity turns away from him and pulls what’s looking like big t-shirt over her head. She then fast turns around with a jump and loud.

"Yeah!!!"

He studies her. Now instead of simple white tank top she had, there’s clearly men’s white jersey with big ‚Dodgers‘ across it. The light denim shorts peeks from underneath.

"That’s not all."

She puts blue baseball cap with white L.A. on it, adjusting it on head. In the company of two pigtails she looks absolutely adorable.

"Wow…you look beautiful. "

He drags her to him, locking his arms around her.

"Thank you. " She once again has to stand up onto her toes to kiss him, since she’s wearing light pink vans sneakers and their height difference prevents her to kiss him differently. But she doesn't complains, she actually loves it. Felicity always been interested high guys. Ray was too much but Oliver was just right.

"Isn't it a little bit bigger for you? "

"It’s actually Roy’s, but the cap is mine. " She cheeky smiles.

She is so cute right in this moment.

And hot too. There’s just something about Felicity in men clothes.

"Let’s go." She extricates herself and takes his hand. They both head to the line which leads to the stadium.

***

The game smoothly moves to the second half. The weather is warm and sunny, air filled with smell of hot dogs, bleachers full of fans, one side in blue and white while the opponents proudly wear black and orange color of Jackson's hawks.

The seats are great, in the middle area in the centre of fans base. The atmosphere is great and loud. Oliver and Felicity easily slips into the mood, shouting everytime their team scores. Oliver can’t help and describes some points of game from the players position to Felicity but she doesn't mind. Oliver is obviously in the moon. Right now he holds around her shoulders the second one is holding the can of coke.

Felicity slowly drinks her own can of orange juice. During the break they use the time to buy two hot dogs. When their done eating, Felicity is left with ketchup drop in the corner of her lips.

Oliver grins and leans to her and uses his tongue to clear the spot. When he pulls away he sees her eyes are darker and she’s breathing heavier.

He can't resist her as her kiss her deeply, doesn't care about the audience.

As the game continues, they change the positions a little, now Felicity standing before him, Oliver hugging her closely, arms crossed in front of her. Felicity has bent arms, touching his.

Another break is filled with the kiss cam. Oliver and Felicity are not released from it, when the camera shows them. Oliver palms her face and kisses her thoroughly with the cheer of the crowd.

Today is really great day.

***

Oliver takes a deep breath and with breath out releases the arrow from the bow.

It’s Tuesday and he’s at Slade’s garden trying new sport bows, which Slade received to rate. He called Oliver yesterday and asked if he would help him with that.

Truth to be told, he missed shooting, since he didn't practice whole weeks.

Slade lived in the nice part of Starling, not actually suburb, though it’s house part on the edge of the city, good maintained.

Him and Slade always been close, since the first day of archery practice. He treated him like adult and call him on his bullshit. However he isn't just some kind of fatherhood figure, he’s also good friend with clear head, not full of teenage crap such as girls or booze.

"So kid, how are you? "

"You have something practical on your mind?"

"Your relationship with Laurel. "

"Oh…I’m okay, great actually. "

"Great? "

"Yes. Me and Laurel never been good for each other. It was only matter of time before we ‘crash and burned‘. If I’m pissed and hurt she chose to end it by cheating with Tommy? Hell yes! But I’m okay with the break up. "

"You know, Tommy could say no…"

"I know. That’s why I’m not longer talking to Tommy. The way Tommy betrayed me…I don’t know if I’ll be able to forget. "

"It’s understandable. Do you talk to him? "

"No, currently it’s still…raw and I can’t help but still want to beat the crap out of him when I see him, so, no. Conversation isn't on the plan of the day. "

Slade nods and joins Oliver with his own new test model of bow and start shooting.

"Did you see the Dodgers on Sunday? They beat that Jacksons pretty hard. "

"Yeah, I was there. "

"There? Like stadium.? I thought you said the tickets are out. "

"Felicity got two from her friend. "

Slade stops and looks questionably at him.

"Felicity? "

"Yeah…um…my girlfriend. " He mumurns

"Your what?! "

"Girlfriend, okay. "

"You have new girlfriend not even month after your break up? Wow and I thought you changed, kid. " He chuckles and sips from bear can he brought himself from house.

"I did, it‘s just…Felicity is special. There something about her…"

"Like what? "

"At first, she’s clever, like super clever. Brilliant. And beautiful. She’s also hot as…well, but it’s the mix of sensuality and innocent in her, I’ve never seen anything like that. But the most important…she listens. She doesn't judge me for my past but tries to know my present me, see something different in me than billionaire frat boy. "

Oliver takes a deep breath and continues.

"Felicity, she…I care about her. A lot. So much so fast that scares the crap out of me. When I’m with her I feel like…better person she sees in me. Like I can be myself and not pretend or wear a mask. It’s weird, because we know each other like four weeks, dating for three, but…I don’t know Slade, I can’t describe it…I want to be the guy the girl like her could be with. Since I met her I never has that urge to drink myself into the oblivion or také the pills. I know the girl like Felicity would’t date the junkie. And she’s more important to me than this. She’s so out of my league, she could have so much better, still everytime we’re together it feels right. It just feels right…"

Slade goes silent and studies Oliver and meaning of the words he said. He realises now that how much the boy he recruited during the first week of high school for archery grown. He watched him has three years of and on relationship with Laurel, however never speak about her with such a affection he just about this mystery Felicity.

He also seen Oliver when he get bogged down in his pills and cocaine loop, luckily freeling himself from the worst - white powder, but never dropping the pills. If this girl makes him to stop this, she could be exactly what young Oliver Queen needs to keep himself on the right track. His salvation.

"Wow, kid. Just, she seems good for you and if she makes you to act better, I’m all ten for it. "

Oliver shakes his head in thanks.

"And now stop with this chick flick crap and start shooting, we have a lot of new bows here. "

Oliver chuckles on his older friend and goes back to testing.

***

"Thanks for help, kid. "

"You’re welcome it was fun. I missed it. "

"Any plans for Friday? "

"Actually yes, Felicity wants to take me somewhere. "

"Oh…“ Slade teases

"Well, last time she took my on game, so it can’t be that bad. "

"She’s baseball fan? "

"Yeah, would you believe that?"

"She definitely looks like keeper. "

"Yeah…"

Oliver noticed how Slade stands nervously, scanning the neighborhood as the stay at his front door.

"Are you expecting someone, someone from woman gender? "

"What, no, don’t be ridiculous. "

Since he met Slade he never had serious girlfriend. Yes there was couple of girls he dated or has casual relationship, but nothing life changing. Oliver never understood that. He Is without question straight man, but even him has to say Slade is good looking. He’s a little over 30, but firmly built and handsome.

Oliver asked him actually once, why he doesn't have a partner, but he just laughed and said he’s lonely wolf. Maybe now the luck smiled on Slade too.

"Ahhh…C'mon! Tell me! "

"Oliver, there’s no woman, okay, and maybe I have to tell you it’s absolutely not your business too. " He said firmly.

Oliver’s last wish is to make Slade mad at him so he leaves it.

"If you say so…Anyway, see you around. "

"You too, kid. "

As Oliver turns around to walk away he sees Shado coming to the house.

"Shado? "

"Oliver! " She yelped, obviously surprised to see him. But also terrified like she was caught doing something bad.

Shado is his only (beside Sara) girl friend who he hadn't had a thing with. Not for his lack of afford. He met her in freshmen in archery team. Shado was the best here, already training since she was kid. At first, he tries to charm her with his ways of billionaire playboy, but it didn't work on her. Then she made clear that if he wants to stay at team, he has to stop trying to get into her panties.

When he did, they become friends. Good friends. She taught him to shoot and helped him get better.

Shado lives with her father outside the city. She mentioned once, she has sister, twin, but they are not in much contact, because she decided to study abroad in Hong Kong.

Oliver is very surprised to see her. She should be on Hong Kong, visiting her sister with her father.

"What are you doing here? " He walks to her and hugs her as welcome.

She returns the hug, before she speaks

"I’ve come back yesterday. "

"Shouldn't you been there longer? "

"We changed plans…"

Shado shares a look with Slade, in silent conversation. Something which is Oliver blissfully not aware.

"That’s great, we should meet soon, I want to hear what’s new in Hong Kong. "

"Sure, I call you. "

"Wait, what are you actually doing here? You gave Slade echo and me not? "

Shado blushes.

"No Oliver…Ahm…I just…"

"Shado wanted to discuss new bow she wants to buy. I offered to help her with that. I said her to stop by. "

"Yes! And I genuinely forget to call you, sorry. " Shado hurried.

"Okay, but you have to tell me which one you choose later. "

"Deal. "

"Fine, I gotta go. See you both. "

Oliver walks to his car to only see Shadow disappearing in Slade’s house.

Later he couldn't believe himself he was _THAT_ stupid and blind.

***

"So, bowling? " Oliver asks amused as je walks hand in hand with Felicity, nearing the Starling city bowlerama.

"Yep, you don’t mind? "

"No…I’am just surprised. "

"Why? "

"I wouldn't guess you for bowling fan. "

"Will, you didn't think I’m baseball fan either and look as we enjoyed how Dodgers crushed the hawks. "

Oliver has to laugh on that. It is very true. If there some adjective he could add to her in past few days, it would be unpredictable.

As they keep walking he leans to her and pecks her temple. Felicity is especially gorgeous today. Which is funny, because she’s not wearing short skirt or dress. No. Today, she’s in light slim denim jeans, sleeveless, blue and white striped blouse and bright red ballet flats. Her hair are in her usual high ponytail, showing light blue flower stud earrings.

There’s gold necklace hanging from her neck and her nail are in eye catching red polish. Glasses on place of course.

"What? " She asks as she catches him a stare and grin.

"Nothing, just…your clutch. " Dropping his sight on what looks like coca cola can on chain.

He sees her smile widely.

"I know! Isn’t absolutely perfect! I have thing for these types of bags. If you’ll see somewhere something similar, you have to tell me. "

Oliver shakes his head in amazement as he opens the doors for her.

Inside they are right away hit by loud noise and sound of falling skittles. They moves to the counter when Oliver frozen in place.

In front of them is Roy, casually talking to a girl next him, while holding her around her shoulders.

"Felicity? " The girl yells when she noticed them

"Charlie? "

So this is the mysterious Charlie, Roy’s girlfriend. Oliver can’t tell he isn’t a little bit taken aback by enthusiastic girl.

She’s wearing pink crop top with dungarees on it. His ways follows the big yellow ananas looking bag and the waterfall of red hair.

Who would have guessed Roy’s dating redhead?

"Charlie, Roy…What are you doing here, I thought you spent night at Charlie’s place. " Felicity hugs his older brother girlfriend.

"We changed plans. So this is the infamous Oliver? " She asks while holding Roy by forearm.

"Yes, I’m Oliver Queen. Nice to meet you. "

"Charlie Robins. "

Thay shakes hands, whole situation a little weird.

"I don’t have to introduce you my incredibly stubborn boyfriend, Roy? "

"No, you really don’t. " Oliver chuckles slightly

The awkward silent moment floods all of them

"Are you here to play? " Felicity’s voice cut the scene.

"Yes, you can joins us! " Charlie beams

"NO! No way, Char…" Roy starts but is interrupted by the ‘pissed‘ voice of his girlfriend.

"Mr. Smoak, your sister and her boyfriend will join us and you’ll be nice and supporting big brother and no little whining kid you were putting here last weeks. I won’t tolerate it anymore. So it’s this or just your hand for a very long time. "

Felicity makes a disgust face on mentioning her brothers sex life. Roy in frustration starts rubbing neck, but eventually nods, obviously not happy at all.

"Great, I change the settings for four. "

As she leave the group, the three teenagers shares the look

_"So much for nice, calm evening. "_

***

"So, Charlie, you’re artist? "

Oliver asks after the first ten minutes of what’s probably the most awkward bowling game ever, as Roy throws him murder looks.

"Yes, I'm studying art school and I painting myself. "

"That’s great. "

"Thank you. I heard you sport. "

"Yes, I play baseball and archery. "

"Hmm…I always liked archery. "

Oliver grateful smiles at her

As the game continues is more clearly that there are two competing groups – Oliver vs. Roy and girls. Also the tension is thicker and thicker, while is clearly to sense that Roy is debating in himself if the better murder weapon is bowling ball or butter knife.

"Okay, I’m done. " Charlie suddenly says.“

"What? "

"You two, throwing testosterone around. If looks could kill you both be dead hour ago. So now, you and you,“ pointing on Oliver and Roy. „will go, order some beer or other fluid by your taste, sit at the bar and TALK. "

"What about the game? I almost get him, just one... "

"Don’t try it on me. We’ll continue with game when you two will act at least civil. Felicity and I meanwhile discuss clothes or whatever. "

Felicity sends him apologetic smile and he returns it with his smile just for her. Both boys stands up and reluctantly make their way to the bar, ordering two beers.

"Look Roy…"

"Oliver! What the hell? "

"Look, I didn't plan it okay! It wasn't like I talked to her because she’s your sister. It’s not such a big deal“

"Not big deal? What if I date your sister. "

"Yeah, totally, you and my sister make sense. "

"When you leave she’s nine, it’s the same thing. "

"What is the real problem, Roy? And truth please. "

"It’s you! Felicity, she’s…she’s to kind, too nice for her own good. It makes her a little bit naive to. Her only other boyfriend was Palmer and he was stalking her at first and than using for his projects. I don’t want to be my sister used again. And you're typical in it. Different way, though, bu still…"

"Roy, I…I know who I am. I know I had problems in past, some of them still remains, but I care about Felicity. She’s special, there’s just something about her. And believe me when I say, she captured me the first time I saw her dancing after our training. And I couldn't stop thinking about her. Believe me, I wanted to be just friend with her, but… I wasn't able to stay away from her. I’m aware what I did in past and how my relationships with girls looked like. I’m tired of saying I changed, that I’am different. However I am. So please, Roy, I know you’re protective of her, I’m

big brother too and if prick like me would be dancing around my sister I would be acting the same…But I don’t want to use Felicity or broke her heart. Honest…"

Roy is observing him when he sighed and rubs hands all over the face.

"You truly care about her? "

"Very much. "

Another moment of silence follows

"Damn it Queen, if you hurt her I’ll end you. "

"Well aware. "

Roy lets out the noise of discomfort before saying "Fine. "

"Fine? "

"Don’t push me Queen. "

"Okay, okay…“ Oliver holds his hand in surrender.

"So we’re fine? "

"Yes, but I swear if I she will cry because of you, me and mom will find you wherever you hide. "

Oliver breaths out and allows himself relax, sips the beer afterward.

They come back to girls, Oliver taking seat next to Felicity. She immediately sense his calm posture and slight smile.

"So? It worked? "

"Yes, we’re good, however he treated my life couple of times. "

Felicity laugh happily and kiss him

"HEY!! You two! I didn't sign for THAT. I don’t have to see my sister giving Queen tonsils examination! "

The group starts to laugh loudly, while, everyone except Roy, who sits and leans his head in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reading:)
> 
> Next chapter: Oliver meets Felicity's friends and Olicity share sore stories
> 
> Katie:)
> 
> Tumblr: myanotheruniverse.tumblr.com
> 
> Polyvore: Katie-s128
> 
> Fanfiction.net: Katie.S128


	10. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver meets Felicity's friends and share deep moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys:) So here is the next fluffy chapter. I had troubles to write it, I don't know why...anyway, good news are I found new beta, so I will be able to post next week. I've already written next chapter and I love it. I hope I will have time to write another chapters during the week, but I have to do things to school first. 
> 
> Also, I changed the names of chapters after the songs which I added too. I wanted to do it for a long time and I finally kicked myself to it. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for your hits, kudos,comments and bookmarks, you don't know how much it means to me:) 
> 
> As always, thanks to my amazing beta warehouseluver13, for her time and work, I wouldn't be able to post this without her help:) I don't own Arrow or it's characters, only my OC (sadly :( )

«-------------------»

**Polyvore for this chapter -[1](http://www.polyvore.com/12/set?id=164367601)**

**music:**

**"Kiss Me"**  
Ed Sheeran

  
_Settle down with me_  
_Cover me up_  
_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_  
_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

_Settle down with me_  
_And I'll be your safety_  
_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_  
_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

_Oh no_  
_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_  
_From hate to love_  
_From love to lust_  
_From lust to truth_  
_I guess that's how I know you_  
_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_  


 

«-------------------»

The first month of their relationship is nearing and Oliver couldn't be happier. Things are great, even Roy after that, at first, most awkward bowling game ever, come to senses and accept them as a couple. Not that he was somehow thrilled about it, but he doesn't try to punch him everytime he sees them together.

Oliver counts that as a win.

Felicity, however, prepares other test though the fire for him.

Meeting her friends.

Felicity’s best friends planned the trip to Starling City and Felicity took it as a great opportunity to him to meet them. Not that he didn't want to, from the stories Felicity told him about them, they seems like nice people (and honestly, he doesn't believe Felicity be friends with anyone not nice.) No.

What terrifies him is, her friends are very important to her. He has to make good impression.

Luckily, Felicity noticed his uncertain and decided to give him a little cheat codes. That’s why they spent whole last evening talking (well, Felicity was talking) about her friends and Oliver tried to memorize as much as he could.

***

_Last night_

"Okay, I start with Iris, since, she’s my oldest best friend. "

"Go ahead. "

"So, Iris, she’s one year older, like almost everyone I know. We’ve been friends since we've been in dipers, because our parents are best friends. She’s good at sports, she’s on girls swim team. She’s so good she has the stipendium in our school. She’s really outgoing and friendly, a little crazy, but I can trust her with everything and I know she would defend me even from grizzly bear. "

Oliver laughs at that.

"Also, I should prepare you, she would interrogate you and have that ‘if you hurt her, I hurt you‘ talk with you "

"I have these a lot lately, I can do one more. "

"And she has you in her five list" she murmurs, like she wants to avoid it.

"What?"

"fiveguysshecansleepwith list." She lead out rapidly.

"I’m sorry but I don’t understand you a thing."

"She has you in the list of five guys she can sleep with, okay!"

"Wait a minute…I though she’s dating Barry?"

"She is. It’s the list of five guys who she can have a thing with, while she’s in the relationship. There are mostly famous people, who you have no change to meet…And she has you on her list…"

"You’re kidding…"

"Nope…You should hear her, when I told her I’m going on date with you. "

To her surprise, Oliver starts to laugh, loudly.

"What so funny? "

"The whole situation. But, at least I will have one of your friends on my side. "

Felicity punches him on the shoulder and Oliver simulates the pain.

"Fine, move on. Barry. Barry Allen, we met first year at school, he’s in my special class with orientation on nature science. He wants to work in CSI, he’s cute, funny, love sports – especially running, tall, head over heels in love with Iris, my best friend from men gender…and I used to have huge crush on him. "

That makes Oliver split out the coke he drank

"Crush? "

"Yep, listen, I met him on the first day of school, my only friend was Iris there and he was so nice and cute and funny…We started to be lab partners, and honestly I had to be blind that I didn't see he was in love with Iris. Truth to be told, it hurt a little you know. But than I saw how he looked at her and…I knew I had to help them to be together. Because Iris is my best friend and more than anything I want her to be happy, so I literally crushed their heads together, but it was worthy to see them happy afterwards. They are the kind of couple when you know this is it. I already prepared the wedding speech. "

Oliver is once again wowed by Felicity. Her selflessness, the thing she pushed her wants aside and helped the people she loves to find happiness. He never withesses something like that before.

"You’re remarkable, you know." He kisses her temple

"Thanks for remarking on it." She blushes.

Couple moments of silence later, Felicity continues.

"Caitlin Snow. She’s with me and Barry in class. She’s so clever, her dream is to be a doctor, to help people. We’re very alike. Sometimes we understand each other without explanation. Long time, it was just me and Iris, but after I met Cait, we become somehow three musketeers. I have known Iris for so long but I have so much in common with Cait, both of them are my besties, I wouldn't be able to chose. Anyway, she’s dating Ronnie, sportsman, more for like three years. They are child friends and started dating year before high school.

Last one is Cisco, He won’t come, but he belongs to our little group. He’s totally crazy, enthusiastic, comics fan and super clever. There’s never boredom if he’s in the room. "

"They sound great. "

"They are. "

"I’ll be honest, Felicity, I’m scared. I don’t want to disappoint you. I really want them to like me but…"

"Shut it you dummy. Just be yourself, like you are with me and they will love you. I promise. "

Oliver relax a little and leans to kiss Felicity.

Okay, so maybe they didn't spend whole night talking about her friends.

***

Oliver slowly walks with Felicity to the city park, which is near the train station, holding her just using two fingers. It’s very sunny and worm today, making Felicity wear white sundress with bunch of pineapples on it, that show her stunning legs, bright yellow sandals and pineapple earrings. Her hair flows in soft curls, touching her shoulders. Glasses on place.

"Train came two minutes ago, they should be here in no time. "

Oliver nods, waves of nervousness running through him. Suddenly the small group of three comes from behind the corner. Two girls and one boy and guessing how Felicity yelps and starts running to them, they’re probably them.

Oliver reaches them, watching how his girlfriend hugs each of them tightly. When Felicity spots him, she returns by his side, holding his arm in quite support.

"So, guys, this is Oliver. Oliver this is Iris, "

She looks on dark skin girl with curly long black hair. Oliver has to say she’s beautiful, not like Felicity though (at least for him), but younger Ollie would definitely go on her, if they would met on some party.

Iris is wearing a blue and purple summer dress with what looks like sky pattern on them, white flat shoes and big watches on right wrist.

"Barry, "

Felicity shifts to the boy, who is Iris holding by the hand. Barry is tall and slim, less muscular than him but he has athlete body. He remembers he is good runner. Barry has blue baseball tee and denim jeans on. Felicity mentioned he likes sports, Oliver hopes it includes baseball too.

"and Caitlyn. "

The last part of three is another girl, she has blonde hair just like Felicity, but the color is darker, more like light brown then shining blond as the girl next to him. Caitlin also wears dress, dark blue with white polka dot and belt on waist.

"Nice to meet you Oliver. As Felicity said, I’m Caitlin Snow, but call me Cait. " Caitlin starts and both of them shakes hands. She smiles on him and Oliver can sense its genuine.

"You too. "

"Barry Allen, good to finally see you, since Felicity is always babbling to the phone about you." Barry chuckles and shake a hand with him. Oliver relaxes even more, he doesn't know why, but he had the biggest scare from Barry.

"Oh, really?" Oliver throws Felicity smug grin, who blushes.

"It’s good to meet you too, Barry. Felicity is talking about all of you guys all the time. "

He offers hand shake to the last one.

"I bet. I’m Iris…and you’re Oliver…Oliver Queen. "

"That’s me. " Oliver teases as he watch Iris starstruck staring at him and smiling dreamily. Wow, Felicity didn't joke about that five list.

Barry tugs Iris’s hand and she sobers up and ends their hand shake.

"So, what did you prepare for us do in Starling, Lis. " Iris asks

"Well, it’s not the first time your here and I know all of you want to get to know Oliver better, " Felicity winks, despite doing it badly, on Iris "so, I thought we could go on coffee and later go sit somewhere before you have to go. "

"Fine with me. " And they start walking.

***

Felicity leads them to the Happy Bean cafe, where she and Oliver had their first not-a-date.

"So, Oliver. How did you and our Lis meet? " Iris begins when all of them have sat down.

"I met her in the gym across the street, she was dancing and…that was it. "

"I had bad day, I found out about Ray and Anna. Oliver tried to cheer me up. "

"This was the first time you saw each other? "

"Actually no, he was there day before, leaving with Roy, but we didn't talk. " Felicity sips her coffee.

Oliver decides to go with it. He doesn't know how would Felicity would react if he said he was practically stalking her that day.

"Tell us more about you, Oliver. Felicity is terribly mysterious. " Cait joins.

"Hmmm, something practical you want to know? "

"Felicity said you and your girlfriend break up, what happened? " Iris rushes out.

"Iris! " Felicity reacts

"No it’s okay…I...am…my girlfriend cheated on me with my best friend. "

The silence follows when Barry finally cuts it.

"Oh, dude, that’s harsh. "

Oliver chuckles.

"You like sports? "

"Yes, I play baseball and archery. "

"I love baseball! Who’s your favorite team? "

"Dodgers. We actually were on last game in Jacksons city with Felicity. "

"Mine too! Hey tell me…"

That is the moment where Oliver and Barry lost themselves in the baseball Dodgers conversation. Felicity just smiled knowingly sharing the amused look with both girls.

"Thank God Ronnie isn’t here. He isn’t Dodgers fan." Cait comments

Felicity giggles.

"Yeah, right. "

***

The rest of the coffee went smoothly. When Oliver and Barry ended their analysis of last baseball season, the group continued chatting about movies, school, childhood stories…

When all of them run off coffee, Felicity volunteers to order next round of drinks, leaving Oliver alone with rest of the group.

 _"Very subtle._ _"_

"So, Oliver…you have to know if you hurt her, we will hurt you. " Iris proclaims calmly.

"I'm sure. "

Iris smiles and takes a bite of muffin.

"You won’t ask me what are my intentions with her? "

"Honestly, we were a little…afraid about you and her, but we have no right to tell her what to do. But seeing you too now… how she smiles. She wasn't this way for a very long time. We just want Felicity to be happy and she’s happy with you. Felicity told us you’re different than the tabloids describes you, I can see now what she meant. So, as long as Felicity is happy, we can be friends. "

Barry and Cait nods in agreement.

"Break her heart though and I rip yours out. " Iris once again promises without flinching.

"You will have to wait in line behind her mom and Roy. "

The group erupts into laughter.

"Oh my God, I haven’t thought about Roy. How did he take it? I remember what he did when she came with Ray. " Cait shakes her head.

"Well, he wanted to break my nose. "

"That’s actually a good reaction. When I was over at the Smoaks' house, he was watching me like a hawk, "

"Please, you exaggerate, Barry. " Iris rubs her boyfriend‘s shoulder.

"No, I’m not! I was so afraid, I’m taller than him almost for one head and I felt like midget. Honestly, all his deadly looks saying: you-touch-my-sister-and-I-rip-that-arm-from-your-body, got me, Jesus…And I was just a friend! Not boyfriend. "

Oliver laughs.

"He pushed me to the wall, if Felicity wasn't there, he would probably beheaded me. "

"He’s works out a lot. "

"I know, I met Roy before Felicity, we were training together. "

"Oh, no. "

"Can I ask you something? " Oliver speaks up when the laugh over overprotective Roy ended.

"Sure. "

"I wanted to know…"

"If you’re asking about her father, I can’t tell anything. She never told me the whole story. " Barry jumps in the middle of his sentence.

"Cait doesn't know either and Iris knows, because she already knew Felicity. " Iris nods

"No, that wasn't what I wanted to ask. "

"Oh, okay. Go ahead than. "

"You, know, I talked with Roy and he mentioned that he doesn't want to Felicity be used again…Do you have idea what he meant? " Truth to be told, Oliver thinks about it since Roy said it.

He watches as the group of three uncomfortably shifts on their chairs, checking that Felicity is still in line for coffee.

It’s Caitlin who starts.

"Oliver, it’s not our thing to say. "

"But…I have weird feeling. Did he hurt her…"

"No! Not the way you think. It’s just…Felicity doesn't like to talks about it. " Barry interrupts.

"Why she won’t tell me the whole true if I ask her. Not that she would lie, but wouldn't tell how bad it actually was. "

"You right, she won’t.“ Iris suddenly speaks up. Is it rage in her voice?

"Iris! " Barry hisses

"No, Barry. Oliver is right. Look Oliver, I can’t tell you the whole story, but…about one month before she FINALLY broke up with that sucker Palmer, she ended up in hospital. "

Oliver sucks a deep breath, he has to clench hands into fist to control his emotion, This Palmer should pray not to meet him.

"Did he…"

"No. It was from exhaustion of the organism. It was also stress and dehydration."

"How? "

"I can’t tell, but you should ask her.“ In that moment Felicity yells from the counter on Oliver to help her with the coffees, so the conversation is postponed.

***

The day moved to it’s second half. After the quick lunch at Big Belly Burger the just hang out in the city, walking though the downtown, enjoying their presence and finding out more about each other.

Like that Iris wants to be reporter, Barry is good at bowling and Caitlin once drunk sang karaoke.

Oliver feels easy around them, chatting about the biggest nonsense, however still more intelligent conversation than with his 'buddies' at parties.

Oliver finds himself really likes each of them. Iris is witty and straightforward, but also caring and nice. He knows she would stand behind Felicity though everything. She’s so happy that Felicity has someone like that.

Barry is funny. From the stories how he never is in time or he’s actually great dancer and singer, he can see what Felicity saw in him. They are really similar and with Barry’s light natural personality, is hard to not find this guy sympathetic. Honestly, he would lie, if he says he haven’t been any slightly jealous, however the way Barry look on Iris and how Felicity holds his hand all the time, he knows he doesn't have to be afraid.

Caitlin is different from all of them. It’s like she’s the one who keeps them grounded sometimes. He remembers Felicity telling him she had a lot of in common with her and though he didn't see it immediately, now he can tell what she meant. The light blushes, time to time babbling, the way she talk about medicine like Felicity about computers or ballet.

Every single one is different, but matching together. Now, Oliver is a little disappointed that this Cisco didn't make it, he would like to see whole ‚gang‘ together.

His thoughts leads him to his own friends. Sadly he realizes he doesn't have anyone like this to introduce to Felicity.

Yes, he had Tommy, but that’s out of picture. Than there is Sara, who is in that camp and also sister of his ex, so maybe it wouldn't be pleasant for Felicity.

Next is Shado…yeah, he could introduce her Shado, however he is also out of the city all the time. Maybe Slade…

_„Wow, I really need more friends.“_

***

They all say god beys at the train station. Felicity long and tightly hugging her friends, sad she won’t see them before her planned trip to the Central City.

Oliver unexpectedly shares a tight hug from both girls and enthusiastic shake from Barry.

As him and Felicity walks back though the still sun well-lighted park, Oliver once again wonders to the conversation with Roy and later with Iris. He has to ask Felicity. When he spots the free bench, he drags Felicity there to sit.

"They like you! Everyone! " Felicity yelps suddenly.

"What? "

"Iris, Barry and Cait. They like you! I told you, you have nothing to worry about. "

Oliver watches as she beams in happiness, glad he’s partly because it.

"I’m glad. "

He can’t help but smiles widely and kisses her.

"And you? What do you say? "

"They are really great Felicity. "

If it’s even possible, Felicity‘s smile grows bigger.

"Felicity, can I ask you something? "

"Sure. "

"Do you remember how you and Charlie made me and Roy speak, well we did and Roy said something what stopped me. He said he doesn't want to another guy using you. I figure out he was talking about Ray, since he’s the only serious boyfriend you had. I asked Iris…"

"Oliver! " Felicity barks angry. Oliver noticed how her whole posture tenses, obviously he hit the sore spot.

"You don’t have to tell me, but I just…I want to know if I have to put the arrow into him or just broke his nose. " He’s caressing her arm.

Felicity laugh lightly, but not relax at all.

"Oliver I…"

"What about to make a deal. "

"Deal? "

"Yes, like on our first date. You tell me this and I tell you also something sore from my past. "

"I don’t want to push you. "

"I’m offering. "

He sees her thinking and considering his offer.

"Fine. "

She takes a deep breath however and starts after couple of minutes later.

"What I told you about Ray was true. But there is something I don’t like to talk about, because I…I’m ashamed of my own stupidity. I met Ray as the new guy in class and we started dating after one month, however it was later I realised he was a little too pushy. I had such a big crush on him, that I didn't see it. The way he was always there when I closed my locker or next to me in the row for lunch or outside the school when I waited for Iris and read the book. But Ray is nice guy, he just wasn't good around girls, doesn't know how to flirt or wooing them.

Though this isn't the thing Roy and Iris thought. I…after couple of months dating we…uhm…reached another level, " Felicity gives him knowing look and he realise she means sex.

"It was my first time and…I guess I expected something more from that. But the point is that after…you know…our relationship changed. Instead of being closer we grew apart. In our class, we have to have a science project for each semester and Ray chose the robotics. He wanted to show that Ironman’s suit was not something unreal. But it was too much on him and so he asked me to help him and I wanted to make our relationship good again so I agreed.

What Ray wanted to do was impossible, it would take years of work and a lot of money. I convinced him to make something easier, just one piece of suit, not whole one. He eventually agreed, but it was still so much time to work on that damn robotic glove.

In the end it was me who designed a lot of in his work and it took a tool on me. My life practically looked like waking up in 5 a.m, had morning ballet work out, school,my project, ballet lessons and Ray’s projects plus friends and boyfriend. I used to go to sleep around 2 p.m if I was lucky. It was just too much on me, I was able to has ballet and school together but adding the whole another work on the Ray’s project, I had enough. Ray was also more and more surly, not seeing any progress. It ended one day when I collapsed during my ballet training. It was big wake up call from me, it made me realise a lot of things. Not that I broke up with Ray month later, but also I right away finished with the whole professional ballet thing. "

"How the project ended? "

"Ha, that’s funny. The robotic glove was great hit. The whole school talked about Ray as the new genius on the field of robotics. He never admitted I helped in such a great way, but it’s okay. My project suffered from all my time I pay to the other things. It was good but it could be so much better…"

The rage runs though Oliver, thinking about that douche Ray. Nerd or not, genius or not, socially awkward or not, he has to know that stalk the girl is bad and using Felicity this way, puting her to the hospital from exhaustion? No…

"He’s lucky he’s in Central. " Oliver murmurs angrily, still leans to her and kissed her tenderly

" I’m sorry, Felicity…"

"You don’t have to be. It was my fault I let it grow to this size. It made me stronger, I know I wouldn't do it now. "

"You’re amazing, do you know it? "

Felicity blushes and kiss him.

"Your turn. "

Oliver shakes his head and prepars. What he’s going to tell Felicity he never told anyone but Raisa. But he feels save with Felicity with his secrets. He knows she won’t tell anyone and more important, He wants to Felicity know him better.

"What I’ll tell you, I’ve never tell anyone else…" Felicity nods and holds his hand in hers, save.

 

"One year ago, I wasn't in good place. It was probably the worst I’ve been. I think you figure out that I had consume a lot of alcohol and slept around with nameless and faceless girls. But that’s not all. I…I also have problems with drugs. I smoked my first weed before high school. Than it get more serious. In the freshmen I started…ahm…experimenting with pills. Ecstasy was my number one drug for parties. Most of the time I wasn't the one who bought it. It was always someone who give it to me the minute I came though the door. Me and Tommy. It didn't také much time and it was boring for me, I started to use more pills, sometimes I haven’t even idea what I took. It was also time I found my dealer and started to have my own doses in my room.

My parents didn't care much, or more likely, didn't see the change. I was good at hiding it. Always blame it on booze. However last year, around january I was invited to birthday of my sort of friend. He was celebrating 18 and his parents paid him one floor in hotel in Miami. There were booze, girls, loud music and…" Oliver makes a pause, swallowing hard. He feels Felicity tightened the hold on his hand.

"And cocaine. That guy who had birthday was already deep in that. He invited his own dealer and he came with a lot of material. I didn't want to try it…At first. But than I don’t know, I was too bored or drunk so I…you know. For the first time it was epic. Later I wanted to také it in all clubs I was hurting. You wouldn't believe how easy it is, when you have money and name.

That time I was with Laurel, but it was almost like I wasn't. I slept with so many girls – drunk or high or sober I stopped counting. It was ridiculous. Laurel she, she isn't innocent too. She..I don’t know if because of me or the whole group, but used too and drunk a lot. Not in such portion like me and definitely not cocaine, just ecstasy.

Anyway, after four months I started to feel shift in me, that I maybe didn't have it under such a control I thought. Raisa found one louse in my room and threatened she would tell my parents if I won’t stop.

I knew I has to, but it was hard…so hard. One day I slipped, on one party and I slept with that girl she offered me the doose. She’s a bitch, she doesn't také it much herself, but it took it for me, because she knew I was trying to stop. I wasn't careful and left her bra in bed, or maybe she left it there, to make me and Laurel broke up. It worked and Laurel did broke up with me. After that I was in the lowest low I ever been. I knew I has to do something…so I went to Dig and Slade for help. John started working out with me, hovering around me to not fell into it again. Slade he was there 24/7 to call or visit, help me to go though it.

Raisa she help me to keep it save from my parents, helped my with withdrawal symptoms. Even today I can’t believe my parents didn't notice. Anyway, I worked hard to be myself again and get…Laurel back. In the end I did, however me and Laurel wasn't the same. I changed and even though she always said she wants me to, she never accept the new me. It was the begging of our end.

I would be lying if I told you I’ve never took any pill afterwards, but I never let it slip from my control like I did before. It’s now more then 4 months I’m absolutely clear from any drugs, except the booze of course…" Oliver finishes and closes his eyes waiting for Felicity reaction.

He doesn't know what he expect. Running away? Disgust?

But than he feels Felicity hand on his face, cradling it.

"Oliver, open your eyes. " She whispers.

He does.

Oliver than sees her close, her beautiful eyes shining with tears, but she’s smiling widely.

"Oliver…" She whispers again and this time she leans and kiss him.

It’s soul-shattering kiss, like she sees right though him, to his soul and instead of running she stays. It’s tender, sweet, but also deep, slow, long, breathless…

The best kiss of his life.

Because it’s right now when Oliver starts to think that he never felt anything like that to any other girl.

That maybe this is l….

She slowly pulls away, cutting his thoughts

"Oliver, I’m so proud of you. That you was able to stand up and get hough that. You’re one of the strongest person I’ve ever met. This is not something you should be ashamed of, you should be proud. Proud of yourself. "

She pauses as one single tear runs down her cheek.

"Also, you have no idea what it means to me you share this story with me. I…" She’s obviously speechless, which is first.

Oliver is on the other hand processing her and her words. No one ever told him to be proud of himself for that. He never even thing about it.

Until this amazing girl next to him.

And Oliver can’t do anything else then kiss her once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reading:)
> 
> Next chapter: Oliver and Felicity meets the past and Laurel is back in scene.
> 
> Katie:)
> 
> Tumblr: myanotheruniverse.tumblr.com
> 
> Polyvore: Katie-s128
> 
> Fanfiction.net: Katie.S128


	11. Nothing Really Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meets her walking nightmare, which leads to big confess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys:) I'm sorry for posting this chapter so late. It's been ready for weeks, but I had problem with one beta reader, who claimed she would help me, but then stopped communicate with me. Finally I found another one, so at least this problem is solved.
> 
> The school started, this year is will be my hardest so far. I won't count my personal problems, but school will be harsh. There so many things ahead - prom, graduation exams, entrance exams, everyday school tests... So I'm asking you to be patience. I'm almost done with next chapter, but when I start to work on the next is in the stars. Right now I have to put all my writing abilities on entrance works, which have to be ready by the end of october and believe me, I have NOTHING, ZERO, NOT A WORD. I'm so screwed... 
> 
> Anyway, I'll try to do something, maybe shorter chapters, I don't know, I little bit struggle with this story, but I definitely won't leave it unfinished. 
> 
> Of course, my mind is one big joke, so instead coming up with great plot for my university works, I came up with new Olicity story - Bratva AU. I'm really excited about it, I thing is something I haven't read yet. This time through I will write the whole (or huge part of it) story before posting it. I have NO idea, when it would be. I hope I will find a time to this and the new story. 
> 
> All your feedback means a world to me, expecialy now. So THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! 
> 
> As always, thanks to my amazing beta Amy2468 , for her time and work, I wouldn't be able to post this without her help:) I don't own Arrow or it's characters, only my OC (sadly :( )

«-------------------»

Polyvore for this chapter - [1](http://www.polyvore.com/13/set?id=165338773),[2](http://www.polyvore.com/14/set?id=165343653),[3](http://www.polyvore.com/15/set?id=165347232)

music

**"Nothing Really Matters"**  
Mr.Probz

 

 

_When she's OK_  
_Then I'm alright_  
_When she's awake_  
_I'm up all night_  
_Nothing really matters_  
_Nothing really matters_

_I see her face_  
_And in my mind_  
_I seize the day_  
_Whenever she's nearby_  
_It's like nothing really matters_  
_Nothing really matters_

_She completes me_  
_How she reads me_  
_Right or wrong_

_It's so clear she_  
_All that I need_  
_All I need_

_I know what it feels like_  
_I know what it feels like_  
_Swimming through the stars when I see her_  
_And I don't need air cause I breathe her_

_I know what it feels like_  
_I know what it feels like_  
_I breathe her_  
_I breathe her_  
_Every time I see her_  
_Every time I see her, oh_

_When I'm lost_  
_And need a sign_  
_She leads the way_  
_And I'll be fine_  
_Nothing really matters_  
_Nothing really matters_

_She completes me_  
_How she reads me_  
_Right or wrong_

_It's so clear she_  
_All that I need_  
_All I need_

_I know what it feels like_  
_I know what it feels like_  
_Swimming through the stars when I see her_  
_And I don't need air cause I breathe her_

_I know what it feels like_  
_I know what it feels like_  
_I breathe her_  
_I breathe her_  
_Every time I see her_  
_Every time I see her, oh_

_Every time I see her, oh_  
_Every time I see her, oh_

_Well she's OK_  
_And I'm all right_  
_When she's awake_  
_I'm up all night_  
_Nothing really matters_  
_Nothing really matters_

 

«-------------------»

Felicity and Oliver are on their one month anniversary. It is a warm Saturday summer night and the breeze is only time to time interrupting, so despite it being around 10. pm. they are comfortable outside without any jackets.

They casually holds hands, chatting about the movie they just saw. On their way from theater they stopped for frozen yogurt, which was Felicity now enjoying. After the movie they haven’t wanted to end the night yet so they just decided for a little walk through downtown.

Oliver, whenever given the opportunity, ogles Felicity, more likely her in that tight denim jeans she wears. He can’t quite believe they reached one month. One of the best months of his life. For that short period of time Oliver was more happy than for three years with Laurel. Ever since they met her friends and share deep moment, him sharing his story about his drug times, there are some specific thoughts in his mind.

His feelings. Oliver has never been in love. He doesn't exactly know what it feels like to be in love. He cares about Felicity. He cares like he never did before. Is it love? Maybe it’s just summer crush, which fade away with last day of holiday.

So why does his heart beat faster everytime she’s around? Why does he feels more free, comfortable and happy with her than in his own home? Why does he wants to be better person for her?

These questions are constantly running in his head, but right now he tries his best to push it away and put his full attention on his babbling girlfriend.

The street was illuminated by the light from a string of the most executive restaurants in Starling City. They cross the entrance of best French one, Pierre Gagnaire. Oliver knows it, because it’s his parents number one option when they go out together. Something, when he’s thinking about it now, haven’t done for a long time.

Felicity is in the middle of her monologue where she is describing him the difference between DC and Marvel comics when a couple walk out of the Pierre Gagnaire, bumping into them.

Oliver quickly straightens, ready to apologize to the pair. They are both in their middle years, about his father and mother’s age. The man isn’t exactly tall, he is smaller than Oliver. His face is narrow and sharp, light short hair are smoothly slicked. The man wears obviously designer blue-grey suit and his wrist is clad in not less costly watches. But it’s his bright blue eyes what catches Olivers biggest attention.

"Those eyes...there is something very familiar about them."

He is supporting the woman, her arm curved in his. The first thing he notices about her are shining earrings with big pink crystals. Her face is in frown, apparently mad about the collision, free arm smoothing strapless dark pink dress with sweetheart neck. As the hand is moving Oliver sees giant yellow diamond ring. The lady then angrily grazes Oliver and Felicity, showing her sharp face covered in elegant make – up. Her blond straight hair freely cascading down, ending around her shoulder blades.

"They match together."

Oliver opens his mouth to offer the apology, when he sensed his girlfriend frozen next to him. He turns his head to check her. Maybe she’s hurt…

However it’s not injury he sees, despite her eyes are full of hurt. And fury, sadness and shock. Her whole posture is stoic, she’s not even blinking, her mouth just a gap open and those eyes, which mirrors one and thousand emotion at once, are skipping between the man and his accompaniment.

"Felicity, babe, are you okay?" Oliver finally asks, not able to hold still. It’s about three days he started to call Felicity babe not only during hot make out sessions.

Oliver is caressing up and down her arms, trying to wake her up from her catatonic state.

"Hi, peanut." The man they bumped in suddenly says awe and in soft voice.

That stops Oliver, because maybe that guy somehow hit his head badly enough to call his girlfriend a nut. When he says the nickname Felicity squeezes his hand. Hard.

He watches how her eyes are slowly becoming more and more puffy and watery and shining, like she will cry in any moment.

"What the hell is happening."

But than Felicity finally speaks out and the understanding runs through him.

"Dad…"

Father…Felicity’s father. From the all posible men in Starling City, they have to crash in to Felicity’s walking nightmare. The man who should've stay, but walked away instead.

The man Oliver felt hatred towards without even knowing a thing, starting with name. The man whose eyes were so familiar, because he adores their copy, which someone else wears.

In the company of woman with diamont big as fist.

Oh,shit.

Oliver turns around and stands head to head with the man, tugging Felicity to him. He puts his arm around her waist and gently rubs her where his fingers meets skin. It might looks possessive, but the action is for Felicity only, offering her silent support.

He doesn't know if Felicity has seen her father after he walked out of the door, but obviously it would be some time.

He doesn’t have to look at her to know she’s still not in the position to speak, so he stare

s, swallowing the urge punch this guy right in the centre of his coward face. Not only for Felicity, but Donna and Roy too.

"Oliver Queen, Felicity’s boyfriend." He offers the hand shake, at least planning hold his hand as tightly and painfully as he is able.

"Stephen Harper. Felicity’s father." Oliver hears small sarcastic snort coming from his side. Yeah, this guy is many things but not father in his whole meaning. He maybe added half of genetic materiál to the mix, however he never acted like true father.

"Nice to meet you Oliver. This is my wife, Nicole Harper." Oliver nods her way, her face now more stunned than angry.

"Perfect. Wife. It can’t be better."

"Peanut, you’ve grown." The man – Stephen, addresses Felicity. Oliver expects no reaction, though he feels her tense next to him. He quickly glances to her face, only see that hurt changed into anger. Pure anger.

"It happens when you haven’t seen person for seven years." Felicity spits out coldly. Oliver makes math rapidly. Seven years, that’s means he saw Felicity when she was ten and Roy eleven. He left when she was five. That’s…he’s not able to picture how she is feeling. Seven years! And he has the courage to call her a pet name.

"And it’s Felicity." She assed like she could read Oliver’s mind.

"How are you?"

"Good."

"So you…hmmm…you and Oliver are dating?"

"Not that’s anything of your business, but yes."

Stephen Harper gives him hard look. Obviously he didn't lose all his parental instincts. He isn't surprised he doesn't approves him as his daughter‘s boyfriend. Oliver on the other hand doesn't give a fuck what he thinks. This is the last person who owns his respect.

"Yep, this is right straight to the nominations for worst awkward conversation of the year."

"How’s Roy?"

"Good. And mom too, but you actually never cared about her or us, so you can stop the act"

"You know, that’s not true…"

"No! Than tell me what is it! What the hell did you expect from me! After all that you’ve done! That we meet after seven years and we hug and starts share stories! What would you call it when a father tucks his children to sleep one night and next morning they only find their broken mother crying in the kitchen and their father and all his belongings gone? That so called father who shows up five years later only because his son is on operation table and leaves the minute doctor says he will be fine? What would you call it? Best father parenting of the year?" Felicity openly yells now. Oliver has to close his eyes and clench fist because of the pain so evident in her voice. He holds her tighter.

"Felicity it’s more complicated, your mother…"

"NO! You’re not going to finish this sentence! Our mom was left alone with two kids and job as a waitresses because she married a bastard. She had to take another job and traineeship to keep her family surviving!  So you won’t talk about her!"

Her father gulps and take a deep breath.

"Felicity, I’m still you’re father, I pay yours and Roy’s school. I still want…"

"Stop! Stop with these lies. You’re multi millionaire for god sake. You know we didn't want anything from you and if I didn't have to, I would never take any of your money. So stop acting like you would actually miss this money. And you definitely aren't my father. If anyone is close to this status it’s Joe West who took care of me, mom and especially Roy, when you fled to live your new, better life without us."

Both adults just stares at her, her father red in face, his wife looking highly uncomfortable, her eyes wondering anywhere else then Felicity.

"Felicity, I fell in love. When you are older you’ll understand…"

"You fell in love?! You started your affair ONE month after you and mom’s wedding!"

The silence follows. Oliver practically growling at the man in front of him. ONE month? One? The story of her father is obviously worse than he could ever imagine.

"Felicity, peanut…"

"NO! I’m done. I said what I wanted to. I would say, it was nice to see you, but you taught me not to lie, even though it’s the only thing you know."

Felicity spears him and her last furious look and starts quickly walking across the street. Oliver wants to follow her, but he’s stop by the arm grabbing his forearm.

"Take care of her." Her father tells him, a little thread in his voice.

"You mean like you did?" With that he shakes him off and runs after her.

***

Felicity is very quick although she proclaimed one she’s worst runner ever. She doesn't stop even after ten minutes of half run – half fast walk. He soon realises she heads to the city park. However she continues when she enters the gate and doesn't stop until she's exhausted, both physically and emotionally, slumps on grass before one of little lakes situated in park. He slowly approached her and sits by her side.

They are silent for very long time. It could be hours, she's only watching the water surface and Oliver is watching her. She doesn't cry, however she does not talk either. It scares the crap out of him. He doesn't like quiet Felicity. Felicity is bubbling, blushing, smiling, laughing, entrancng ray of sunlight, joy and happiness. Not this.

He can’t even imagine the pain she is in.

"That was my father." She eventually says.

Oliver nods, saying nothing.

This is the moment when his strong and pure Felicity breaks. The first lonely tears shows slowly, without sound or hint. Couple of beats later she breaks in uncontrollable sobs. The tear are now furiously falling, destroying her maskara. The sound he hears from her is pure pain. He wants so desperately makes it go away, to make it right, but he knows he can’t.

He can only hold her.

Oliver pulls her on to his lap, hugging her, almost shielding her from outside world. She buries her head into his firm chest and he feels how the tears makes damp spot on his t-shirt. He couldn't care less.

"Shhh…it’s okay, it’s gonna be okay…" he calms her, while one hand is smoothing her hair and the other rubbing circles on her back.

After a long time she stops crying, however he still feels her heart beating rapidly in uneasiness.

She pulls her head from him to look into his eyes, he feels rage again and wish to punch that idiot when he has the change as he sees puffy red eyes and tear stains down her cheek.

He carefully wipes away the remaining tears and afterwards starts caressing his fingers down her cheek, kissing her forehead, lingering here.

As the time flies, the previous warm weather grow colder and Felicity only in yellow top starts shaking. He would love to offer her jacket, however he wears only t-shirt.

"Felicity, you’re cold. Let’s move to somewhere inside. I know 24 hours cafe near."

"Okay."

***

They are only other two people inside the cafe. The young couple finds the most far and lonely table and sits there. It’s right behind the wall in the corner with soft seats lining the side.

The waitress takes their offer. Oliver orders Felicity warm tea and two chocolate muffins. She meanwhile snuggles to his side, hiding her face into arm. It’s when the orders comes she sits up fully. She runs her hand on her face to calm and pick herself up. Slowly, she sips of the tea, letting the hot liquid warm her from the inside.

"Felicity, I just want you to know that, you don’t have to tell me anything. If you don’t want to talk we can just sit."

"Thank you." she murmurs and again curls to his side. Half way through the tea she sits suddenly sideways and speaks:

"Thank you, Oliver. For understanding. I...I want to tell you. It’s just…hard. But I believe you. I trust you, Oliver."

He’s overwhelmed by her. That she trust him enough with this. His heart starts to beat faster.

"Felicity, you don’t know how much it means to me, that you trust me. But I don’t want you push you."

"I want to tell you." Her voice is strong and determined.

Oliver’s answer is tender kiss on her lips. When they pull away, he takes both her hands into his, just like she did when he was confessing.

"My father is Stephen Harper. He’s a genius, mom tells me I’ve got it from him. They met in café when he was at university. Mom had a part time job as waitress whilst studying photography in night school. She didn't have money for real school. My father was in Caltech. He was 18 and she 16, high school drop out. They fell in love, well my mom did. They dated, then started living together. He always was ambitious and carefree. They were together for a long time, when my mom got pregnant with Roy. She was twenty-two and it was unplanned pregnancy. After one year an even more unplanned pregnancy came – me. They didn't have much money, my mom give up night school, taking another job for money and he worked in Caltech as a professor. They married soon after they found out about Roy.

They relationship got worse, they argued more, but I still thought they were happy, in love, that it was just our economical situation and stress. However like I said, one night he just tugged us to sleep and in the morning he was…gone.

For a long time we didn't know what happened. Our economic situation was even worse, we had to move and when mom lost her job, uncle Joe offered for us to move to Central City with him. He supported us and help mom finally finish photographing school. She started to send her work to different magazines and newspapers, trying to find better job. Later they offered her a place in Starling city. It was just part time job, almost no pay, but it was a good magazine where she could learn more. She worked still as a waitress though.

When I was seven, father came once again in the picture with divorce papers. Well, me and Roy, didn't see him, just mom at court. It was than when the truth, the real truth came out.

Apparently, my father wasn't happy with mom, and fell out of love, because they were together too long. He wanted to ended it, but my mom found out she was pregnant. A week later they married and my father decided bury his sorrow into alcohol. One night, after a month, he met her…Nicole. And they started to have affair. And because my father is reckless bastard, he got her pregnant too. Do you understand it? However he claimed he loves Nicole with all his heart and he just didn't want to leave mom while she’s pregnant.

I know this sounds crazy, like it is some bad TV soap opera, believe me…I was there. For six years he lived two lives. With mom and Nicole. They had twins. Yup, I have two step siblings. Eventually he got mom pregnant a second time. You can say I was very unwanted, at least from my father. After that, Nicole gave him ultimatum. To chose. And he did. You can guess how…

Later they stayed in Pasadena, married as soon as they could and having the finale baby year after he left us. I think it’s girl. Over time they moved somehow to Starling city, my father founding his own company.

When Roy was eleven, he was hit by car. It was bad, so bad my mom had to call him, because they don't know if he was going to make it. It was horrible. My mom holding me and crying, Joe this close to killing my father and he just stared at me and asked me how I was. When doctors said he was going to be okay, he disappeared and I haven’t see him ever since. Until today. My mom eventually was able to make her big move as a photographer, she gained more money to buy house we live in now. We really didn't want to take money from him when his company started prosperity and he became multi-millionaire. But with me being bullied and Roy's hyperactivity…we didn't have a choice…still the only news we have about him were from business newspapers…"

Felicity takes a deep breath as she ended, few tears escaped.

Oliver’s mind is processing the story. He heard about bad parents, his own father isn't the best model role, but this…

It’s now, looking at her, when he realises how strong she actually is. That despite the

 rough childhood, abandoned issues, absence of father and disaster he left behind she came out like this…absolutely perfect ball of sunshine.

However it’s mostly adoration what he feels now. Because she trust him with this, With something that only other four people know. He feels huge admiration to Donna and how she was able to secure good life for her children.

"My mom never fell in love again, did not trust enough and put her all attention on us and her career. When they employed her in nation geographic she had to start travelling a lot, but she made herself a really good name, which only intensified with time.

Roy, he at first blames mom for our fathers sudden departure, in the end, when he found out our father had another son and chose him instead of Roy, he started to hate him. He still does. He changed his name from Harper to Smoak and I didn't want to be only Harper in the family, besides, Felicity Smoak sounds better…"

She chuckles sadly a little.

"I think I’ve never got through it. It will always be there, that questions: Why he chose them and not us. Was that other daughter better than me? Is something wrong with me that…"

She doesn't finish the line as she’s cut by Oliver lips. He can’t let her talk like that. Like she’s something less, because she’s not. She’s absolutely perfect. And he will make sure she knows it.

"Felicity…never, never again talk about herself like you are something less than perfect. Don’t even think about that." He whisper to her mouth as they separate, but still lip touching.

"You’re father is idiot, who doesn't deserve you, Roy or your mom. Don’t let him and his actions affect your life. You’re perfect."

They stare at each other, but it’s more than just observing their eye color. Once again he feels like she’s looking right into his soul, however now, she’s letting him to see hers too, and he does.

He sees the strong, petite girl, who despite acting confident is deep down injured by the one who should be he last one to hurt her. He sees her doubt herself, thinking that she’s not good enough and because of that everyone leaves.

Oliver however does not.

Something shifts in him, looking at her. He wasn't sure what love is, or more likely, what being in love feels. But the way he feels for Felicity he suddenly doesn't need to have previous experiences.

He just knows.

He loves her.

And even through it’s too early and maybe he will ruin everything between them…he has to tell her. Because he never felt like this before to someone else, that the the picture of his life without her is painful to imagine and because…he wants her to know he isn't going anywhere.

"Felicity…" He murmurs, putting all his emotion in his eyes trying to make her understand he means it.

"Yes?" She whispers back

"I love you."

Her eyes goes wide, staring at him, He feels her heart beat faster and breathe quicken. For second he’s afraid that he was right and he destroyed everything. But then…then he sees it. In her eyes.

She feels the same

"I love you too."

Single tear drop falls down, though he knows this one is a happy one. First smile since they met her father spreads on her face.

And he can’t stand it any longer and he presses a deep, desperate kiss on her lips, pushing her tightly to him, cradling her head like he did with their first kiss.

The feeling he can describe like pure ecstasy of happiness is rushing through him.

And he doesn't even need the pills.

***

Tommy lays on his bed, back resting on headboard. His apple mac is in his lap and he’s slowly reading from it. One hand is holding his drink, enjoying the taste of the alcohol.

"I can't believe it. I can’t fucking believe it!"

Laurel almost yells loudly as she crosses Tommy’s room, her heels cliping on the wood. As well as Tommy, she’s nursing drink in one hand.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Are you kidding? He has a girlfriend! GIRLFRIEND. It’s one month and he’s screwing another desperate bimbo."

Tommy sighs and put the laptop aside. He starts observes the girl infront of him. She’s gorgeous as always. Because that's who she is, gorgeous Laurel…He’s been in love with her since the day they met. He was aware Oliver was interested in her and obviously she was in him, but he didn't pay much attention on it. What girl hadn't crush on Oliver? He was naive and thought that after they hook up, Oliver will abandon her and that will be his time. That Oliver would allow him to date his one night stand.

He never counted that they would start dating, or that it would last three years.

And he was there all this time. He was there, when Oliver and Laurel had their happy state and it was so hard watching them kiss and laugh. He was there when as the trio were partying, when they tried the pills for the first time and drink it with bottle of vodka.

He was there when Oliver fell into drugs and booze more and more. He admits he wasn't good friend. He should stop him from cocaine, he should tell him is too much, but he didn't. Because he was himself high all the time from the pills and alcohol.

He was there, even playing as wingman, when Oliver banged every girl possible. And yes, the truth is that deep down he wanted him and Laurel break up to her finally realize he's the right guy for her.

When Oliver went through the drastic change, not only about his posture about partying, drugs and drinking, but also the way he acted to Laurel, for the first time, he could imagine them together. So he gave up his dreams, when he saw that his best friend is now good for her, that he changed as she wanted him. The sight of Laurel happy was enough.

But four months ago, when Oliver was with baseball team on game outside the city, Laurel came to his house, holding two bottles of vodka and wanted to talk. And they did. About her parents and sister about his father, eventually about her and Oliver.

With one and half bottle out and hours later she confessed she’s not sure if she loves Oliver. That she’s aware of the amount of girls he slept with and how Moira gave her several pep talks to don’t give up, that in the end, she will be new Mrs. Queen.

The biggest surprise however was, she realised she loved the old Oliver and this new one…wasn't exactly what she expected him to be after the change.

Then it happened, one minute they laugh and second tearing the clothes from each other, ending in his sheets.

Next morning she was gone and he thought she will break up with Oliver and starts with him. When they met in school, they talked and she wanted to stay it like one mistaken night. He didn't want to, arguing she had said she doesn't love Oliver anymore, but she was relentless.

Despite all that, she showed up at his door that very night and they slept together again.

For three months they were sneaking behind Oliver’s back. Tommy felt horrible. Everytime he saw his best friend, the guilt raised so big he was afraid it would erupt all over the place. He asked Laurel so many times to end it with Oliver. She didn't. But he adored her so much, she had such a power over him he also couldn't stay away from her.

That hellish night one month ago, when Oliver and him attend the welcome summer party she sent him a message, wanting to meet at his place. He ran fast to be there in time, unable to resist her. It was the best night of his life, Tommy still doesn't know now what gotten into her and she even stayed for the morning. And he was so happy that maybe she finally was ready to end that toxic relationship with Oliver. And in distant future he will confess his sins to him and he will forgive him.

Until he came through the door.

His worst nightmare become the reality. His best friend found out about their affair. After that huge argument he tried to reach Oliver repeatedly. The first two weeks were the worst, he drowning himself in alcohol, missing him. On the top, Laurel didn't speak with him either. He drunk and hurt, snook into the Queen mansion, desperate to talk to him, to make it right. However Oliver had none of it and threw him out.

This was the time he understood that words are now the last thing he needs. His best friend needs time and he will give him that. Praying he will eventually calm down and be willing to talk.

After one week from the incident, Laurel found him and the whole dance started again.

"And are you sure?"

"Logan texted me, he Tara and Jacob were in the new waterpark out of the city. They met him there and he introduced her as his girlfriend."

Laurel snorts angrily and drinks all the liquid from the glass.

"And who even is this bitch? "

"Logan said that Oliver introduced her as Felicity."

"Felicity, Felicity…" Laurel murmurs as she tries to remember if she knows one.

"I don’t know any Felicity! When did they met? How long are together?"

"I don’t know baby, Logan said she’s short and blonde and not his type. "

"Did you find her?" Laurel spits, pointing on laptop. She wanted him to find this girl’s facebook page.

"I did not. There are too many Felicity's. We don’t even know her surname. Why do you care? You two broke up."

"It’s not the end until I say so! Who does he think he is? He cheated on me hundreds of times and now he is gonna play the only righteous."

Tommy is confused. He thought they are together now, when the keep seeing each other and she and Oliver are over. Why does she care if Oliver has someone. He, on the other hand is glad. If Oliver moved on, maybe it’s clue to start another series of attempts for his forgiveness.

"Laurel, baby…"

"That son of bitch, he will be begging me to come back." She says with threatened voice, but low, that Tommy doesn't hear and with door punch left the room.

Tommy slides to the bed and closes his eyes. Why his life is this complicated.

***

"No, no I want Magic Mike, these guys abs…" Iris dreamily signs

"Nope, I want Notebook!" Caitlin argues

"If you want abbs, than we have to watch Captain America – winter soldier." Felicity shakes with DVD box of the movie.

"Go to hell with these comics crap, Lis. I have enough of it with Barry."

Felicity went on a trip to Central city for couple of days. Oliver wasn't exactly happy about it, especially after their love confessions. But Felicity had this sleep over with the girls planned for ages. So he made a peace with it. However it doesn't stop him from texting her. Constantly.

In the end, girl decided for Easy A and then Supernatural marathon. They had pizza, chips, sweets and wine (secretly of course.) everything the girls night needs. They made a pillow fort on the floor in Iris’s room and dressed themselves in their favourite pyjamas.

"So, Felicity…how is it going with Oliver?" Iris starts in the middle of the episode, while each girl was eating from their own favorite flavor of ice cream.

"Hmmm…good, really good." She didn't tell them about her father. Only mentioning it to her mom. She didn't want to upset Roy and she didn't want to talk about it either.

"Ohhh…And did you already…"

"What! No! Iris…"

"Sorry, sorry…I’m just curious. You know, it’s Oliver freaking Queen. Sorry I want to know about his bedroom skills."

"Gosh, Iris." Caitlin suddenly giggles.

Honestly, they talked about that. Of course they did, considering how much make outs they have. She told Oliver she wants to take it slow in this. To be sure, after her bad previous experiences. That was then. Now, Oliver confess he’s in love with her. IN LOVE. This is huge changing thing.

Oliver never pushed her or anything. He understood. However, right after Oliver told her how he feels about her, she realised, she feels the same. And she knows he means it. He could be good liar or actor but she saw it in his eyes. He couldn't fake that.

So maybe it's time to stop being afraid. They are committed to each other, far more than some stupid summer love. He loves her, she loves him. It’s simple.

"So, no changes?"

"Hmmm…"

"Felicity?"

Felicity just shrugs and eats another bite of mint chocolate chip goodness.

"Felicity, don’t be stupid!"

"He told me he loves me."

The silent spreads in the room. Iris stops the TV and looks at her with eyes wide and mouth open.

"And what did you say?" Caitlin hurries, Iris still in shock.

"That I love him too."

This is the moment when Iris goes crazy.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!"

She starts literally jumping on place.

"Calm down, Iris. You're gonna have a stroke."

"Sorry, but…OH MY GOD. Oliver freaking Queen loves one of my best friends. Oh my god…Does it means I have to put him out of my list?"

The girls erupts in giggled.

"So, does it means he will go with you on the party?"

"Party?"

"The Simon’s birthday party. Everyone will be there."

Shit. Felicity totally forget about that party. She promised she will go, even bought the present couple of months ago. Maybe she could call Oliver…Checking the clocks, he should be still awake. Quickly she walks out of the room to hers and call her boyfriend.

"Hi, babe. Whats kept you up so late?"

"Hi. No, nothing I just realised something."

"What? Do you miss me so much you want me to pick you up?"

"No you dummy."

Both of them laugh.

"Well, the thing is, I absolutely forget about my friends birthday party tomorrow…"

"So what does it mean?"

"Actually I want you to ask if you would like to go with me."

"Oh…I would love to. When?"

"It’s from 9 p.m."

"Fine, I could get here around seven."

"Perfect, but I have to warn you. Ray will be there."

She hears him take a deep breath.

"Okay…no problem, I would like to meet this idiot."

"Oliver!"

"Okay, okay…but seriously, it’s fine he will be there. I promise I won’t punch him."

"Thank you…"

"It’s lucky that my family has small apartment in Central. I can stay here after the party."

"Really?"

"Yep, my father goes there a lot for a business. Eventually he bought flat there to not to stay in hotel all the time."

"Hmmm…Maybe I could tell uncle Joe I will go home with you after the party and…spend the night with you…instead." She hopes he hears what she meant in real. She’s ready take another step with Oliver, this seems like good opportunity.

"Oh…"

Okay he gets it.

"Oliver?"

"I’m here… Yeah…I would…love you to be here."

"Then it’s a plan." She teases him a little. Then she hears Iris shouting at her to came back.

"I’m sorry, but I have to go."

"Sure. Enjoy your girls night."

"Thank you. Love you."

"Love you too."

She walks back to the room and situates herself on pillows again.

"So…Will Oliver come?"

"Yes, he will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reading:)
> 
> Next chapter: Oliver and Felicity on the party
> 
> Katie:)
> 
> Tumblr: myanotheruniverse.tumblr.com
> 
> Polyvore: Katie-s128
> 
> Fanfiction.net: Katie.S128
> 
> PS: This maybe a little weird, but I'm looking for some chat pals:) I want to practice my English more and this is one of the ways . So if you would like to chat sometimes about Arrow, Olicity, life...you can write me in comments. I would love to find some fellow Olicity shippers. who isn't my sister xD
> 
>    
> So, because I want to know your opinion, here's a little tease from the new story:
> 
> He shouldn't have feelings for her. No. He can't. She's unreachable, untouchable. If he will, it would cost their lives. But he can't help himself, because his dead heart started beating the second he saw her. He wants to have her, love her, help her erase the haunted look, which seems to be permanent on her face. If she only isn't Pakhan's wife.


	12. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday party and Oliver vs. Ray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know, I know...I'm horrible person, but believe me, when I say that this chapter was finished one month ago, but my beta has troubles, so she was able to look at it until now. I'm so, so sorry...
> 
> Also my school is nightmare now. We're writing at least two tests per day and we have to deal with prom stuff and other stupid things. I'm almost done with my works for university, so I still have to write one short story and one other thing and I'm done. So I promise, after the end of november I should have much more time for writing fanfictions. 
> 
> I'm so thankful that you still read my story, even though I'm not updating. It means so much to me. Thank you for all your hits, comments, kudos...Really, I hope you will stick up with me:) 
> 
> I'm also planning the new fanfiction, the Bratva AU, I have already planned almost whole story and I'm so excited about this!
> 
> As always, thanks to my amazing beta Amy2468 , for her time and work, I wouldn't be able to post this without her help:) I don't own Arrow or it's characters, only my OC (sadly :( )
> 
> BTW today it's without chapter picture, I will add it with next chapter:)

Polyvore for this chapter 1,2,3

 

 " **Everything** "

Lifehouse

 

Find me here,

And speak to me.

I want to feel you,

I need to hear you.

You are the light,

That's leading me,

To the place,

Where I find peace again.

 

You are the strength,

That keeps me walking.

You are the hope,

That keeps me trusting.

You are the light,

To my soul.

You are my purpose,

You're everything.

 

How can I stand here with you,

And not be moved by you?

Would you tell me,

How could it be,

Any better than this?

 

You calm the storms,

And you give me rest.

You hold me in your hands,

You won't let me fall.

You steal my heart,

And you take my breath away.

Would you take me in,

Take me deeper now.

 

And how can I stand here with you,

And not be moved by you?

Would you tell me,

How could it be,

Any better than this?

 

And how can I stand here with you,

And not be moved by you?

Would you tell me,

How could it be,

Any better than this?

 

Cause you're all I want,

You're all I need,

You're everything, everything.

 

You're all I want,

You're all I need,

You're everything, everything.

 

You're all I want,

You're all I need,

You're everything, everything.

 

You're all I want,

You're all I need,

You're everything, everything.

 

And how can I stand here with you,

And not be moved by you?

Would you tell me,

How could it be,

Any better than this?

 

And how can I stand here with you,

And not be moved by you?

Would you tell me,

How could it be,

Any better, any better than this?

 

And how can I stand here with you,

And not be moved by you

Would you tell me,

How could it be,

Any better than this?

 

Would you tell me,

How could it be,

Any better than this...

 

 

 

«-------------------»

 

 Oliver is nervous. Felicity called him yesterday, inviting him to the party of her classmate in Central city. That isn’t the thing which is bugging him though. It’s Felicity proposal to spend the night together.

 

Why the hell is he nervous? He is more than experienced in this field. Maybe being in love makes it more serious or maybe it’s just Felicity.

 

After the love confession they shared, Oliver felt lighter then he ever did before. It took another couple of days for Felicity to fully recover from that meeting and even if he didn’t want to let her go on the trip, he knew that time spent with her friends would lift her mood.

 

The whole declaration is such a new experience for him. He never told them three words to anyone. He was afraid that he would ruin it, that it was too soon to say it. But right after he released it, he couldn’t keep quite. Luckily, she said it back and it made everything better.

 

The feeling of knowing he’s truly loved by this amazing girl is the best thing that happened to him.

 

The ride to Central City is long, about four hours by train. He still decides to take the car and drive by himself. He borrowed the keys to the small apartment in downtown central, his father uses for his business trips to the city.

 

When he arrives, he at first goes to the loft and unpacks the duffle bag with hygiene supplies and spare clothing. Then he leaves the car in the building’s garage and heads out to meet Felicity and her friends.

 

Felicity sent him a message with an address of West’s house where she, Iris and Caitlin were preparing. The other boyfriends should be there waiting too. As he walks he realises he will also meet Joe West, someone who helped them after their father left and is for Smoak siblings like second father.

 

Great like he isn’t nervous enough.

 

This will be the first party he will attend with Felicity by his side. He knows he has to be careful, drink just one max two beers and hold his horses to not beat the crap out of that douche Ray.

 

Ray…He doesn’t think much about him. Yes, there is this irrational hate to ex-boyfriend of his girlfriend, but there is other stuff he despises about him. The stuff being that he stalked Felicity, that he used her for his science projects, putting her into the hospital or that he started dating the girl who picked  on Felicity. He is quite sure he will find another one after tonight.

***

Felicity is out of her mind. This is her first party with master of clubbing Oliver Queen.  She isn’t heavy drinker. She is enough clumsy without any alcohol in her body. Her usual drink for a night is red wine, sometimes goes with beer when there’s no other choice. She generally doesn’t attend much parties, but Simon is nice guy and he invited her personally so she couldn‘t say no.

 

Maybe her momentary anxiety is more about what will happen after the party then about the actual party.

 

She has bad memories of her first time and actually every another time. It wasn’t that he hurt her or something. She just…she had better expectations from that and they weren’t full fit.

 

She thought it was her fault, but Iris told her to depleted it. That she and Ray just didn’t match and understand each other that way. She really hopes that it’s not Oliver’s case.

 

"Lis, have you decided already?”

 

Felicity stands in front of the open wardrobe, looking for a dress to party. And frankly, she’s desperate. When did her closet lose all dresses?

 

"Nope. I’m done! I won’t go anywhere I don’t have dress."

 

"Please, Lis." Iris walks in her room in towel and wet hair.

 

"Let me see…“ She starts to go through all hanging pieces, trying to find something appropriate for the party.

 

"Hey, and what is this.” Iris pulls out the black dress. Felicity’s eyes widens, she forgot these one. She bought it one day with her friend from dancing class. They are not exactly her style in the meaning of how much skin it shows. Right when she brought them home, she hid it inside the closet and never saw them again.

 

"Wow, I haven’t any idea about this! It's fabulous, Lis. Try it.“ She pushed the hanger hard into her torso, which makes an unprepared Felicity slightly shrink back.

 

"I don’t know Iris, isn’t a little bit too much?”

 

"Oh, c’mon! There just couple of cutouts and the length isn’t much shorter than any of your average dresses. "

 

"Fine.” she frowns and goes to the bathroom.

 

It takes her couple of minutes before she steps out with the dress on.

 

"WOW, Lis, That’s awesome! You look so hot! “

 

"Really? “ She asks uncertain.

 

"Totally! Oliver will blow up."

 

Felicity studies herself in the mirror. It’s black, the skater skirt ends right above her knees. The most catching part of dress are cuts outs – one triangle in lower central of her chest and other two on the sides continuing to her back.

 

It’s maybe not her style but she has to agree. She looks hot.

 

"And shoes?”

 

"Wait, wait, wait…" Iris murmurs as she quickly runs to her room and immediately coming back with pair of golden high heel sandals.

 

"I bought those couple of weeks ago, I think it fits perfectly. We’ll do your make up and leave your hair down with slight curls…it’ll be great.“ She claps her hands enthusiastically.  Felicity just amused from her friend shakes her head.

 

"Hey, girls! I’m here." Caitlin yells from downstairs.

 

***

 

Oliver stands in front of the small, two story house with front yard. His palms are sweating and heart beating faster.

 

Taking deep breath, he knocks on the front door.

 

Tall, dark hair guy opens the door. He’s wearing blue, short sleeves Henley shirt with light trousers and sneakers. He’s about his age and same height.

 

"You're not Joe West.”

 

"Oliver?” That guy asks

 

"Yes…" Oliver speaks puzzled

 

"Ah, good. My name is Ronnie, I’m Cait’s boyfriend. They are still preparing, you know, girls…Anyway, come in. Joe was called for some emergency in police station so I was employed as doorman.“ The boy – Ronnie- chuckles, steps away and lets Oliver walk in.

 

Ronnie walks him in to the small living room. The other guy is already there, sitting on sofa and searching through his cell. He’s evidently smaller then him, longer black hair, checked shirt and blue pants on.

 

"This is Cisco.” Ronnie nods toward the sitting guy.

 

In the mentoring his name, Cisco looks up from cell and stands up. He’s smiling and offering him handshake.

 

"Cisco Ramon. Sorry I didn’t come to Starling, I had some family stuff going on. Nice to meet you. "

 

"Oh, it’s okay. Nice to meet you too. I’m Oliver Queen. "

 

"Can I get you something?” Ronnie asks as he walks past them to the kitchen. Oliver notices the cans of sodas on coffee table.

 

"Ham...Coke, light?”

 

"Yup.” Next second he’s coming back with the drink and hands it to Oliver.

 

"Barry should be here any minute. Well, he said he will, but he’s always late. "

 

Oliver smiles knowingly, remembering the stories.

 

"Yeah, I heard about that. So, Ronnie…you’re a sportsman? "

 

He starts nodding as he’s putting down the soda can down, mouth full of it.

 

"Yes, I’m basketball player. We have the best team in high school competition, I would like to gain stipendium on some university. "

 

"That’s great.”

 

"Oh, boys, can we change the theme for something I know at least a bit about.” Cisco suddenly whines.

 

Ronnie chucks and shakes his head as he drinks his Fanta again.

 

"You’re not sports fan?”

 

"Nope, I’m more scientist than sportsman.”

 

"So, who is this guy, whose birthday we’re going on?”

 

"Simon Ferrell. He’s our classmate, good guy. "

 

The sound of someone going down the stairs interrupted their conversation. He watched as Ronnie stands up and meets Caitlin half way.

 

"You look great.” He smiles gently and nips her lips.

 

Caitlin really looks great. She has short red dress with cut outs on shoulders. Her hair free falling and feet clad in nude plumbs.

 

"Hey, Oliver. The girls should be down soon soon. "

 

"Hi Caitlin. You look nice. "

 

"Thank you, Oliver.” She chuckles a little.

 

In the matter of minutes, Barry walks though front door, rushing.

 

"Guys, Am I late?”

 

"Nope, Barry. We told you an earlier time, we knew you would come late.“ Caitlin laugh loudly.

 

Barry stops and throws them murderous look.

 

"Ha, ha…very funny! I was running all the way. I’m done! Hi Oliver, by the way. "

 

“Hi, Barry.” Oliver laughs with the others.

 

"I’ve called the cabs, they should be here any minute,” The new voice said from the stairs direction. Oliver recognizes it as Iris.

 

Iris’s dark hair is braided to the side. She’s wearing yellow crop top, black jeans and matching heels. But Oliver isn’t actually paying much attention on her.

 

Not when Felicity is walking next to her.

 

He is sure he forgets how to breath. Her ivory skin never was so tempting, her golden hair is in light curls falling down, the tips touching her shoulders. He loves her shorter hair. He saw pictures, just couple months older, where her hair were reaching mid back. This hair gives her sort of…summer look?

 

Her face is glowing. Her makeup is easy, nothing disturbing. The only significant parts are Smokey eyes and crimpy red lips.

 

"Fuck. Like her lips aren’t irascible most of the time." Oliver thinks.

 

But it’s her dress, which probably caused him a stroke.

 

It’s black, not shorter than dresses he has seen her wear before, however THESE cut outs! They shows a lot of her skin in all right places. Suddenly Oliver wants to skip that damn party and move to the bedroom.

 

"Let’s go, cabs will be there in a minute.” Caitlin announces. Ronnie opens the door and the whole group walks out of the house.

 

Oliver catches Felicity and presses her to him. God, it was just two days but he missed her.

 

"Hey.”

 

"Hi. I’ve missed you. "

 

"I missed you too.” He answers and not able to hold anymore, kisses her with all love he feels for her.

 

"So…Do you like the drees?”

 

He slowly runs fingertips down her spine, discovering that her back is almost not existing. He growls quietly.

 

"I definitely love the dress. You look stunning.“ He start placing light butterfly kisses down her neck.

 

"Good, I wear them only for you.”

 

That makes Oliver stop with his track and looks directly into her eyes. They are darker and full of desire. Fuck.

 

He has to take a deep breath before answering.

 

"What did you tell your uncle?”

 

"Hmmm…I told him I will only stop at the party to give him present and then you will drive me to Starling.”

 

"That’s a little bit lame.”

 

"I’m not good liar.”

 

He chuckles and lens to kiss her again when they are interrupted:

 

"The cabs are here, c’mon love birds.”

 

They laughs and closes the door behind them.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

The Simon’s house is really over the other side of town, it takes more than 30 minute to get there. The place is full when they arrive. The front door is open with a couple of people in the front yard, most of them smoking and drinking from red solo cups.

 

Inside is all buzzing and loud music, however not so much people how you would expect.

 

"Hey, guys! You make it.“ A little drunk guy welcomes them.

 

"Hi Simon, happy birthday.” Oliver watches as the whole group congratulates and passes the presents to the birthday boy.

 

“And you are?” Simon brings up as his sight moves to Oliver.

 

"Simon, this is Oliver, my boyfriend. Oliver this is Simon, the man of the night. "

 

They shakes hands and Oliver see slight disappointment in his features. Maybe Ray isn’t the only one he has to keep his eye on tonight.

 

"Okay, I’m waiting for another round of pizza. The main party is in the garden. See you later."

 

The group make their way outside to the large garden with a pool. The whole space is full of people and loud music. There are tables of drinks, food and one special one with cake on it.

 

 

 

Most of the people are holding their cups and either chatting or dancing. Also a couple of them decided to try the pool.

 

"I think we will say hello to the others.” Ronnie states and drags Caitlin with him. Barry and Iris walk straight towards the food table and Cisco is right away pulled by his lab friends to the dance floor.

 

"Do you want something to drink?” Oliver whispers directly to her ear to Felicity be able to hear him over the shouting.

 

"Yeah, I saw my friends from class over there. I’ll go and say hello." She points the the small closed group of four.

 

"Okay, I’ll bring it.” They steal a light nip and separate.

 

***

 

Felicity says hi to her class members and waits for drinks. She can imagine there is large line to the "booze" table. The conversation about latest science discoveries is interesting, but not something Felicity wants to talk about right now. So she decides to find Oliver and go to meet him halfway.

 

"Well, who do we have here? Little Felicity."

 

Felicity froze on place. She knows that voice. She curses under the breath and tightly closes her eyes to calm herself before she turns around. The beautiful blonde appears in front of her. She’s wearing a black sleeveless crop top, purple metallic mini skirt and strappy sandals. Samantha Grey, Anna’s best friend. Which means Anna and Ray are somewhere near.

 

 

 

"Hey, Samantha, it’s nice to see you too.”

 

"Where do you have the rest of the nerd gang?”

 

Felicity once again has to calm herself down. She doesn’t want to give her the pleasure.

 

"Somewhere, having fun.”

 

"And what about you?”

 

"I was just going to get my drink.”

 

"Hmmm…Oh! Hey! Anna, look who’s here. Our little Felicity. "

 

Felicity goes stoic even more. Damn it. Her plan was to snuggle close to Oliver somewhere in the comer, wait for cake and then disappear, without meeting that duo plus Ray.

 

She watches as Anna, clad in very tight and revealing dress, holding Ray’s hand, comes to stand next Samantha. Felicity gives herself a second to observe Ray in a deep purple tee and blue shorts.

 

How is possible to change this way within months? Where is that sweet, clumsy, awkward, enthusiastic nerd, wearing comics t-shirts…the boy she knew and dared. This is Ray 2.0. The popular star of swimming team, showing his richness by expensive clothes and watches, with a lot of same popular friends and one of the hottest girls in school. The girl she despises.

 

"Hey there. I hade no idea you were coming."

 

"I was in Central for couple of days and Simon invited me, so…"

 

"Right. I think I don’t have to introduce you my boyfriend. "

 

"No, you don’t. After all I was dating with him before you." She catches how Ray’s eyes widens a little, an obvious reaction to her dress. Felicity has to grin satisfactory.

 

She saw how her comment made Anna angry, but as good actress as she is, she recovers fast and continues smiling sweetly.

 

"Well, maybe you will be lucky and charm some guys by stories about firewalls.” Felicity is pretty sure it’s the only IT notion she knows.

 

"Actually, I don’t think it would be necessary.”

 

Anna raises her brows and sips from her cup.

 

"Hi, Felicity. It was a long time." Ray speaks up for a first time. She answers only with nod. It’s his mistake they can’t be friends anymore.

 

"I’m sorry. There was like a thousand people by the table. I’ve got you a wine." The new voice cut though the space. Felicity exhales and relax. She takes cup from Oliver and instinctivly leans to him. She feels as his arm touches her naked back and his fingertips run patterns into her skin. Oliver instead of holding a plastic cup has a glass bottle of beer.

 

"Who is this?” Oliver casually asks even though he knows exactly who they are.

 

When he finally got their drinks he started to walk to the group where Felicity said she would be. He, however, saw her halfway to the tables, talking with two girls and one guy. From the stiff posture and tense features he could guess she met her ex-boyfriend and his current girlfriend.

 

Ray is not what he expected. Maybe he pictured someone more like Barry, because of that whole genius thing. This guy is tall, taller than Barry and him, and he has broad chest and muscle-sly arms. He then remembers he’s swimmer, so the figure makes suddenly sense. His hair is short cut and dark and what he really hates is how his eyes wonders on Felicity’s body. He’s lucky he promised he won’t punch him.

 

The girl next to him is probably Anna. She’s pretty. Brown straight hair, slim figure, nice face. There is the other girl. He doesn’t know who she is, but apparently a friend to Anna, which makes sense.

 

He sees how Felicity has grown more and more uncomfortable, so he pulls her closer to him.

 

"Oliver, this is Anna, her friend Samantha and Ray…And this is Oliver, my boyfriend.” Felicity introduces them.

 

Oliver fights really hard to not burst of satisfation watching Ray’s eyes widen, as well as two girls next to him. So he puts on the best charm smile and show that asshole what he lost.

 

"Ahh…nice to meet you. Oliver Queen. "

 

The three of them are still pin on place. Samantha seems to be starstruck, Anna shocked and Ray horrified. Good.

 

"Wait a minute. YOU’re dating HER." Samantha says as she wakes up from her frozen state.

 

"Yep, I’m one lucky bastard.”

 

"You’re kidding…" Anna frowns.

 

He wants to argue and defend Felicity immidietly but then her ex-boyfriend speaks up.

 

"I…I didn't know you’re dating.”

 

"Well, you didn’t inform me either so…I didn’t feel the need to give you a message.”

 

Ray uncomfortably shifts on place, looking anywhere but the pair.

 

"And…ahm...How long are you two hanging out?" Anna again takes a lead.

 

"It was month couple of days ago. "

 

The silence follows, then Samatha suddenly smiles saucily and walks closer to Oliver, who is still tightly holding Felicity by the waist.

 

"When you get bored by this nerd, call me. We can have a lot of fun." She flirts, her voice full sensual as she picks up the small paper from her cluth, obviously with her number on it and shamelessly puts it in the pocket of Olivers leather jacket. Felicity wonders, if she prepares these "number papers" before every party.

 

Of course that’s overshadowed by the disbelief and rage running through her. Who the hell she think she is?! She’s RIGHT there.

 

Oliver squeezes his lips tight in grimace, arm around his girlfriend’s waist loosens in an attempt to remove the paper from the pocket. When he finally fishes it out,he crumples it and with sarcastic smile place it into Samantha’s hand.

 

"I think it won’t happend, Sam. I already have everything I need." Felicity has to hold a laugh as Oliver uses Samantha's short name version – Sam, which she totally hates.

 

"You’ve got be kidding me! You can’t be serious. "

 

"Hmm. I think I am. What do you think, babe. Do we have a lot of fun together? "

 

Felicity cheekily smiles before answering.

 

"Definitely. A lot and a lot of fun." She promptly puts hand on Oliver’s chest and he once again curls arm this time around her shoulders.

 

Samatha angryly walks away, before swearing incomprehensibly.

 

 

 

Oliver chuckles and turns again to the pair left. Not wanting to waste another minute in their presence he decides it’s time to leave.

 

"C’mon Felicity. Let’s go, I saw Barry and Iris." Without saying goodbye he pulls Felicity away.¨

  

***

Oliver and Felicity finds Barry and Iris and soon, Ronnie and Caitlin soon join the conversation. Oliver starts to like them more and more. He really enjoys his talks with Ronnie and Barry, both guys sports fan. He also sees some similarities with Caitlin’s boyfriend. Same sense of humor, hobbies, feeling of dating a genius. Iris on the other hand has the infinity amount of Felicity’s childhood stories, which is something he guesses he’ll never be tired of hearing.

 

"I’m so glad Felicity’s dating a normal guy and not some genius. We can have normal conversation not involving science."

 

"Ray was that way?”

 

"Yep. We didn’t get along actually. Not so much in common. Sometimes I feel like Joey from friends in this group. Doesn’t understanding a thing they talk about. Well, me and Iris. We’re normal clever. "

 

Oliver chuckles. "You can add me on the list now.”

 

"Cool, the three averaged IQ musketeers”

 

They continue in chatting. In some point, Oliver runs out off the beer, exusing himself, he goes to hunt another bottle. As he‘s eventualy able to grab cooled treat he’s stopped by giant.

 

"How is it? With you and Felicity?" It’s Ray. Great, he assumed he has shugged off this idiot already.

 

"What do you mean, Ray?”

 

"Are you friends? Does she do homeworks for you? Do you owe her for something that you willingly pretend to be her boyfriend?“

 

Is he crazy?

 

"You mean, she’s introducing me as her boyfriend to make you jelaus? That’s kind of pathetic, don’t you think?" He sees as suddenly Roy looks to the ground, like he’s ashamed.

 

"Wait a minute…YOU started dating Anna, knowing Felicity doesn’t like her, to make her jelous?”

 

Ray doesn’t answer, his cheeks even redder. What a dumbass.

 

"What do you see in her anyway?”

 

"What?”

 

"She’s not your type. She’s wearing glasses, panda flats and dancing ballet. She‘s boring for you. "

 

Oliver fights the urge to break his nose. "Obviously you don’t know her.”

 

"So…you’re really dating? How this could happen. "

 

"Yes we are. We met and fell for each other. Sorry if that ruined your briliant plan."

 

"I didn’t count she will start dating. I thought if I start dating Anna, she will realise how stupid it was to break up with me." He murmurs.

 

"Well, if you wanted Felicity, you should have fought for her. Now it’s top late buddy." He claps on his shoulder as he wants to pass him.

 

"You know you two can’t work, right.”

 

This time Oliver can’t help and increase voice.

 

"Excuse me?!”

 

"Yeah, it’s you in the end, isn’t it? Biggest young playboy on west coast. You will play with her and then throw her away as used napkin, moving to another girl. Or you will cheat on her be honest to yourself, it’s who you are! And when you’ll do it, she’ll come back to me! Tell me, have you bedded her already? I have to say…"

 

Oliver heard enough. He will end this crap. The uncontrolable fury flares in him, making him blind, seeing nothing but Ray, and deef, hearing only his blood rushing in ears.Who he is to talk about him, like he knows him years and not hours. How dare he talk this way about their relationship and finally starts with Felicity…He’s done. Ray will be lucky if he leaves in one piece or without medical assistance.

 

He held out his fist, ready to punch when two delicated hands cups his face.

 

"Oliver! Oliver! STOP! He isn’t worth it. He wants to provoke you. Don’t allow him. "

 

Oliver still sizes Ray, but eventualy turns his attention to Felicity and let himself calm by her voice and touch. She’s right. He won’t gives this scumbag the pleasure.

 

"And you! What the hell you’re doing?! We broke up months ago! You’re dating someone! What gotten into you? "

 

"Felicity…"

 

"No, I meant it! You’re not the same guy I dated or even was friend with. I can’t believe what scene you put on here. Yeah, that’s right, I heard it! Everything! My and Oliver’s relationship is none of your buisness. You don’t know him and you have no right to judge him. Did you hit your head recently, or what? I’m with Oliver and I’m happy, get over it. "

 

Oliver notices how more and more heads turns, even over loud music, to Felicity’s voice. Last thing he wants is to have an  audience for this. He puts the bottle aside and stands next to his girlfriend.

 

"It’s okay, Felicity. I think he gets it. Come on. I want to dance. "

 

Felicity turns to him and studies him. Catching the crowd’s eyes, quickly understand.

 

"I would love to. Ray has girlfriend to make keychain, anyway." She takes his hand, follows Oliver to the prominent dance floor, near hired DJ.…

 

"So you heard everything? " Oliver asks as he sways her into the rhythm of the song.

 

"Yep…I can’t believe it. I thought he was a nice guy…"

 

"Don’t worry. This is our night. Let’s not have it ruined by some idiot. "

 

Felicity hums appreciatively, tightening the hold around his neck while burying her face into his neck. They dance through the whole song, then the Dj changes to another dance pop classic. It’s like the finale push for both of them. Looking in each others eyes in the same momement, they know it’s time to leave the party. Oliver kisses her sweetly, but too short for her liking.

 

"You ready to go? "

 

"Lead the way. "

 

Hand in hand they move through the full backyard, stoping only to give the rest of the group echo they calling the night.

 

Oliver uses the time as Felicity is saying goodbye to call a cab. It takes them only another ten minutes before they’re sitting in the back of the car.

 

"So, where is this loft? "

 

"Hmmm…" Oliver is too distracted by her features.

 

"Oliver! "

 

"Oh, sorry! Ahm…the flat, right. It’s in the downtown, my father bought it. "

 

Felicity nods and absently looks trhough the window. Oliver can’t help, but lets his eyes travel by her exposed back, which ends above the curve of her ass. Damn…what it is taking the driver so long.

 

Luckily for his health, the ride takes only another 5 minutes. Oliver almost jumps from still moving car, pulling giggling Felicity with him. He thows the cash to the driver and impatiently starts pulling his girlfriend to the front door. The flat is on the top floor. Oliver begins to feel, that someone above hates him, because he can barely contain himself and the ride all way up is like hours and not seconds long.

 

 

 

But he also knows he has to slow down. He would gladly ravish Felicity against the door right away. However, he’s aware she doesn’t have good memories from the past and he promised himself that this is his job number one. Erase it and replaced.

 

"Have you got my lagguage?”

 

Felicity called him this morning to grab some bag from her mum and brings it with him. Felicity almost never travels with any type of luggage to the Central city. She has half of the clothes in Starling and half here. Only time to time she switch the garments between the cities. But she needed some clothes for tomorrow and she can’t came to the West’s now, since she should be already be at home.

 

Felicity hates to lie to Joe, but he is like a very protective father to her. He wouldn’t allow her to spend the night with Oliver somewhere else other than his house and even than Oliver would have to stay on couch.

 

Her mom is much more understandable. Felicity and her shares everything, so she knows all about these actions. Well, not everything, but the main part yes. Donna is artist in the end, and very aware that the last thing, which would come between two teenagers is parent. On the other side, she’s supportive and open which means that Felicity was never afraid to talk about this topic with her. Her only goal is to have her children safe and not to be grandmother anytime soon.

 

"Yep, what’s in there anyway? "

 

"Nothing, just some clothes. "

 

Oliver nods adnd opens the door from the loft. Felicity is amazed by the beauty and space this place has.

 

"Wow, it’s amazing. "

 

"Not as much as you. "

 

She feels as huge arms are rounding her from behind, the lips slowly tracing the way down her neck.

 

Oh, okay, so here it is. No, need to panic Felicity…

 

"Hey, are you okay? " He asks her, his voice is full of care.

 

"Yes, no, yes….I don’t know. " She sighns and turns in his arms to face him. She’s overhelmed by the way he looks at her, with such a…adoration? Is it the right word?

 

"What is it? "

 

"I’m nervous I guess…Oliver, this isn’t the first time for me, but I’m still far less experienced than you and…I don’t want to disappoint you, to ruin…"

 

She’s cut off by his lips. Oliver trys to pull everything he has, everything he feels for her into this moment. They’re kissing for some time and he moves them blindly to the couch, sitting himself first and putting her on to his lap. He hears her gasp into his mount as he slight rocks his hips, letting her know what she’s doing to him.

 

They finally separate when the breathing can’t be no longer pushed away.

 

"Felicity…Please don’t say that. You could never disappoint me. I know you have bad experience, but I want to show you how much I care about you.  I’m nervous too. I have never felt anything like this to anyone. We can take it slow or just forget all about it and just cuddle…"

 

This time she interups him with her lips, the lipstick almost spread away now.

 

"I love you, Oliver. I want it to happened. Just…let’s take it slowly, okay. "

 

"Okay. "

 

He whispers and move to kissing her again. It begins with only light and slow kisses, but how time passes they grow more heatfull, fill with lust and want. Felicity move her arms from around his neck to his hair, tugging on them slightly. It makes him growl and leave her lips, only to continue his path down the neck.

 

Oliver feels how her hips starts to rock against him and it’s almost enough to make him lose his mind. He has to quickly get her to the bed.

 

But not before he marks her.

 

Yes, he knows how primitive this move is, but he just can’t help himself. Knowing that Ray still wants her woke up something prime in him. He wants, no, needs to show that this beautiful, adorable girls is his.

 

He sucks on place where he knows she’s extra sensitive. The tiny moan she makes afterwards just encourages him to move his lips faster.

 

His fingers have their own path, while hers are still tightly tugging his hair, his hands roams all around her lower naked back. When he finds the zipper he slowly pushes it down. The sound makes Felicity a little bit straightens up and look deeply into his eyes. In this moment Oliver abandons his work on her neck, already leaving her with impressive hickey, and catches her eye as he lowers the zipper more and more down.

 

Eventually in the end, the pulled zipper makes the upper part of the dress slowly shrug downs, leaving her only in a strapless laced bra.

 

Oliver is sure he lost his breath. He thought she couldn't be more beautiful, but fuck, how wrong he was.

 

It takes him the last traces of his strength to not push her under him on the sofa. Instead he stands up. She wraps her legs around his waist by reflex, making him growl once again  at how perfectly placed she is now in this position. When she starts kissing hungrily down his neck and tugging on hem of his tee, he doesn’t wait a minute longer and rapidly walks them to the bedroom.

  

He needs her in the bed as fast as he can.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. I hope you liked it and come back for next chapter:)
> 
>  
> 
> Katie:)
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: myanotheruniverse.tumblr.com
> 
> Polyvore: Katie-s128
> 
> Fanfiction.net: Katie.S128


End file.
